Hellish Paradise
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Elle n'était pas assise sur un canapé dans la même pièce qu'une bande d'imbéciles, dont un était son partenaire avec un bras cassé à cause de sa propre stupidité, et un ancien maffieux dont le pantalon était en feu tandis qu'il gloussait joyeusement. Du tout.
1. Chapitre 1

**A/N:**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une update après... euh, cinq ans d'absence? Bien que je sois persuadée que tout problème peut se résoudre à coup de pelle ou de parpaing, je préfèrerai que l'on évite d'user de la violence pour me faire comprendre que cinq années sans aucun chapitre, c'est long. U.U'

Mais, rassurez-vous, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre ! Ô miracle ! Tout cela n'est dû qu'à une suite de circonstances, commençant par la lecture d'une one-shot Hotaru x Yuya que j'aime beaucoup, suivi d'un flash-back d'une review où l'on m'avait écrit que j'avais fait découvrir et aimer le couple Hotaru-chan x Yuya à cette demoiselle (et je suis incapable de la retrouver, et donc dans l'incapacité totale de citer la personne concernée... ."), puis d'une révélation qui a consisté en un: "JE VAIS TOUT RÉÉCRIRE !". Et enfin, une nuit blanche (qui ne m'a assurément pas fait du bien, vu le peu d'esprit qu'il me restait après cela... -.-'). Cette motivation soudaine n'a bien sûr absolument rien à voir avec mes rendus pratiques et mes partiels qui se rapprochent, et une quelconque fuite de la réalité. Du tout.

Breeef, me revoilà, et je re-publie les deux chapitres d'un coup, histoire de marquer le coup ! \o/ Et surtout parce que la rencontre d'Hotaru-chan et de Yuya n'a lieu que dans le chapitre deux, et que ce serait du gâchis de ne pas la mettre. Je vais continuer sur des petits chapitres, histoire d'essayer de garder le rythme. Vous êtes prévenues!

Quant à l'histoire, je l'ai modifiée par-ci par-là, histoire de mieux me l'approprier. L'humour, je l'espère, sera toujours aussi présent, et j'essayerai de développer l'histoire de manière correcte (essayer étant le mot clé de la phrase...). Je pense avoir dit le principal~

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une journée calme, où même l'activité qui régnait en ville semblait s'être tue pour céder la place à la tranquillité. C'était le genre de journée où s'allonger dans l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville semblait être une bonne idée. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle était actuellement en mesure de faire, c'était observer cette belle journée ensoleillée de la fenêtre de son supérieur hiérarchique direct. Ah, quel gâchis…

« -ya-san ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Elle tourna rapidement la tête, presque honteuse d'avoir ouvertement ignoré l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, toute son attention portée sur lui. Elle lui offrit un sourire plein d'excuses.

« Comme je le disais, Yuya-san, nos supérieurs se sont finalement décidés à vous assigner un nouveau partenaire. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu surprise.

« Je dois comprendre qu'envoyer tous les précédents à l'hôpital n'était pas un message assez clair ? »

Il eut un sourire vaguement amusé, visiblement habitué à ses répliques mordantes.

« Je crains que cela n'ait pas changé grand-chose. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la politique de l'organisation ne tolère pas les missions en solitaire.

-Ce qui est fort dommage, au vu de ma capacité à remplir parfaitement les missions sans partenaire. »

De nouveau, de l'amusement.

« Ce n'est apparemment pas assez pour les convaincre. »

Il appuya sa joue contre sa main, son sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Je sais bien que vous percevez vos partenaires comme une gêne, voire carrément une punition, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de travailler en équipe, vous savez.

-Après tout ceux que vous m'avez confiés, j'en viens fortement à en douter.

-Vous êtes un peu trop jeune pour être aussi blasée, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à son bien, en l'encourageant ainsi à se questionner. Cependant, elle n'était pas tout à fait d'humeur à supporter des leçons de morale alors qu'elle pourrait être actuellement dehors, profitant du temps pour une fois magnifique qui régnait dehors.

« Donc, ce partenaire ? »

Son changement brusque de sujet ne le déstabilisa pas.

« Il est un peu plus dangereux que ce à quoi vous avez été habitué avec les précédents. »

…Dangereux ?

« Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, nos employés se divisent en deux catégories. Ceux qui sont volontairement devenus des chasseurs de prime, et ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Autrement dit, des criminels. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je suppose que mon futur associé fait partie de la deuxième catégorie… ? »

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

« Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux. »

Son murmure ronchon ne fit qu'amuser d'avantager son supérieur.

« Avec votre position en tant qu'élite de notre organisation, et avec vos capacités, il a été décidé que vous seriez la plus à même de le gérer.

-Le _gérer_ ? Je suis quoi ? Une baby-sitter ? »

Il ignora sa réplique outrée.

« Tous espèrent de grandes choses de votre équipe. Si vous parvenez à coopérer—

-Ce dont je doute fortement.

-Ne soyez pas si sûre de vous, Yuya-san. Vous ne l'avez même pas encore rencontré !

-Excusez-moi si le fait de faire ami-ami avec un criminel ne m'enchante pas. J'ai l'habitude de leur courir après, pas de compter sur eux pour surveiller mes arrières ! »

Il n'eut pas le courage de souligner à quel point sa phrase prêtait à confusion. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction explosive qui en découlerait.

« Que faites-vous de Kyo, dans ce cas ? »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« C'est… _différent_. »

Un sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle détourna la tête, agacée de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement.

« Il s'appelle Hotaru.

-Pardon ?

-Votre partenaire.

-… Son Gift ? »

Elle sentit la satisfaction dans l'air lorsqu'elle posa sa question. Elle venait de montrer de l'intérêt, et tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

« Le feu. »

La surprise se lut clairement sur son visage.

« C'est un Gift de catégorie trois !

-En effet. »

Cela expliquait tout l'intérêt qui était porté à cet homme, et pourquoi on souhaitait tant qu'elle le gère !

« Quoi de mieux que de refiler ses problèmes à ses chers subordonnés ?

-Ne soyez pas si amère, Yuya-san. Avec votre maîtrise de votre Gift, cela ne sera pas un grand problème pour vous…

-Les compliments ne vous mèneront nulle part, Muramasa-san.

-J'aurais eu le mérite d'avoir essayé. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne se lève.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire… ? »

Il secoua la tête doucement, avant de se lever pour la raccompagner à la porte. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, surtout au vu de la taille de son bureau. Elle sortit de la pièce, avant de se retourner à l'entente de son nom. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son supérieur.

« J'oubliais, Yuya-san. »

Elle observa son visage souriant, et crut voir briller une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux sans âge.

« Au vu de sa…_situation_, il a été décidé que vous habiteriez ensemble. Les détails vous seront fournis par mon aimable secrétaire, Sakuya. »

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'était close. Elle resta un instant bouche bée, incapable de réagir. Qu'est-ce que… ? _Elle_ ? Partager un appartement ? Avec un _criminel_ ? C'était une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait être que cela ! Pourquoi, oui, _pourquoi_ devrait-elle subir cela après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services ? Où était la justice dans tout cela ? Non, non, non, elle n'était pas d'accord ! Ce n'était pas dans le contrat qu'elle avait signé, il y a de cela si longtemps ! Elle tapa du pied, se demandant un instant si se rouler par terre valait le coup de ruiner sa réputation. Après tout, une crise de nerf pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Et Dieu sait qu'elle était en droit de piquer une crise de nerf à l'heure actuelle !

« Yuya-san… ? »

C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi, cette organisation ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la mettre avec je ne sais quel truand sous prétexte que môsieur avait un Gift de catégorie trois ! Et puis franchement, habiter ensemble ?

« Yuya-san ? »

Leur cerveau avaient dû griller à un moment ou un autre, à ces foutus supérieurs ! Depuis quand c'était devenu 'mettons n'importe qui avec Yuya Shiina, de toute façon elle ne risque absolument rien' ? Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir dans le même appartement qu'un type qui pourrait lui couper la gorge à n'importe quel moment !

« Yuya-san. »

Elle en avait marre de chez marre ! Avait-elle été si horrible dans sa vie antérieure, pour avoir un karma aussi pourri ?

« Yuya-san !

-Quoi ? »

Sa réponse agressive fit sursauter son interlocutrice, et elle regretta immédiatement son geste. Terrifier la pauvre jeune femme en face d'elle n'était _pas_ la solution à ses problèmes.

« Excusez-moi, Sakuya-san. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

La jeune femme frissonna en songeant à quelle genre de pensée pouvait bien avoir la chasseuse de prime pour dégager une aura aussi meurtrière. Très franchement, elle préférait ne pas savoir.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre à mon bureau, que je puisse vous remettre les différents documents nécessaires. »

Documents ? Quels documents ? Elle suivit néanmoins la secrétaire en silence. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à rattraper ladite secrétaire qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à trébucher sans qu'il n'y ait aucun obstacle visible. Cela relevait presque du don, à ce niveau-là. Quelques minutes plus tard, une Sakuya miraculeusement saine et sauve lui tendit des papiers qu'elle observa d'un œil suspicieux.

« C'est un contrat qui place Hotaru-san sous votre responsabilité directe. »

…Non, ils n'avaient pas osés.

« Tout dommage, autant humain que matériel, devra être payé directement de votre poche. L'organisation se décharge de toute responsabilité. »

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait ! Cette bande de—

« Muramasa-san m'a dit que c'était nécessaire afin d'être sûr de votre entière coopération, et afin d'assurer que vous preniez votre partenariat avec Hotaru-san au sérieux. »

Ce vieux renard ! Elle était terriblement tentée de déchirer les papiers, mais se retint avec une volonté qu'elle ne savait pas posséder.

« Il y a trois exemplaires : un que vous garderez, un que Muramasa-san gardera, et un autre dont vous ne connaîtrez pas la location. »

Ils avaient vraiment pensés à tout. Une fois sa signature apposée, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Elle se demanda ce qui la retenait d'utiliser son stylo pour planter Muramasa. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'elle l'appréciait et le respectait. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait que c'était son supérieur hiérarchique. Hmm, grande question.

Elle soupira, et se décida finalement à signer. Savoir que cela la mènerait sans doute à sa perte, et le faire malgré tout était une véritable torture.

« Concernant votre cohabitation, vous n'avez pas besoin de changer d'appartement. Celui qui vous est actuellement attribué a été jugé assez grand pour y loger deux personnes. »

Ah. Il semblerait qu'un certain squatteur devrait se contenter de dormir par terre, dorénavant. C'était bien le seul fait amusant dans toute cette triste histoire…

« Quand est-il censé arriver ?

-Eh bien, Muramasa-san l'avait convoqué, mais il n'est jamais venu. Vu que votre adresse lui a été fournie, nous supposons qu'il se trouve à votre appartement. »

Bien sûr, rien de mieux que de rentrer chez soi et trouver un pyromane tranquillement assis sur son canapé !

« Vous ne le surveillez pas… ? »

Son ton un brin incrédule lui valut un sourire tranquille de Sakuya.

« Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le protocole, Yuya-san. Nous faisons table rase du passé de nos employés en échange de leurs services. Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers.

-Vous rirez un peu moins lorsque vous retrouverez mon cadavre dans mon propre appartement…

-Oh, je vous assure que cela n'arrivera pas. J'en suis convaincue. »

La posture droite et le regard tranquille de la jeune femme lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« Vous en êtes convaincue… Ou vous le savez déjà ? »

Le sourire de son interlocutrice fut sa seule réponse. Elle réprima un soupir de frustration; c'était pour cela qu'elle avait un mal fou avec les possesseurs de Gift de catégorie un. Ils en savaient en général plus que vous, prenaient un malin plaisir à vous donner des conseils vagues, et ne répondaient jamais aux questions. Sakuya et Muramasa en étaient tous deux de très bons exemples. Ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs pourquoi les deux s'entendaient à merveille…

Après en avoir fini avec la paperasse, elle put finalement quitter le bâtiment qui lui semblait maintenant trop étouffant. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle se serait empressée de courir au parc le plus proche pour finalement se reposer dans l'herbe fraîche, savourant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Malheureusement, elle avait aujourd'hui un problème sur les bras, qui répondait au nom d'Hotaru, et qui était probablement en train de l'attendre chez elle. Bien qu'elle ait fortement envie de fuir ce problème, d'éventuellement changer de nom et de quitter le pays, ce n'était pas tout à fait conforme à son caractère. Elle était connue pour sa forte personnalité et sa manie de confronter les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Alors, criminel ou pas, ce n'était qu'un nom à ajouter à la liste de ses nombreux partenaires; il finirait bien par être rayé de cette même liste, comme tous les autres.

De cela, elle en avait la certitude.


	2. Chapitre 2

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 2**

Il était tranquillement assis dans un des nombreux bars de la ville, sirotant un saké bon marché. Le goût n'était pas exceptionnel, loin de là, mais c'était suffisant pour le détendre. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, donnant la nette impression qu'il somnolait, bien que ce soit loin d'être le cas. Il suffisait d'observer sa forme tendue de manière presque imperceptible, prêt à réagir au moindre danger. Il était sur le qui-vive, comme toujours. Alors, entendre une voix rieuse près de son oreille ne le surprit pas tellement. Il avait perçu sa présence quelques minutes auparavant mais savait le plaisir que tirait cet homme à tenter de le prendre par surprise à la moindre occasion. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais succédé.

« Kyo, tu ne devrais pas te soûler avec un saké d'aussi mauvaise qualité ! »

Il l'ignora, et l'autre se redressa, visiblement habitué à l'accueil glacial qu'il venait de recevoir. Il tira une chaise, et s'assied en face de lui. Il héla le serveur, commandant le même saké que lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je croyais que le saké était de mauvaise qualité …?

-Oooh, Kyo ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Voyons, pas la peine de le cacher ! Je sais à quel point ma simple vue t'émeut du plus profond de ton cœur, et t'empêche de trouver les mots corrects pour exprimer ton affection !

-Si pressé de mourir, Sanada ?

-Comme tu es froid ! Et moi qui venais t'apporter des nouvelles intéressantes ! »

Il se contenta de porter son verre à ses lèvres, peu désireux d'entrer dans le jeu de l'autre homme. Sanada se pencha en avant, et il murmura sur le ton de la confidence.

« Cela concerne Yuya-san, tu sais. »

A peine les mots avaient-ils été prononcés que toute son attention était soudainement fixé sur celui en face de lui. L'autre eut un sourire moqueur, visiblement conscient qu'il avait maintenant toutes les cartes en mains. L'étincelle malicieuse qui brillait dans son regard ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Cela lui donnait envie de le frapper jusqu'à temps qu'il crache toutes les informations qu'il détenait. Malheureusement, il savait également que, malgré sa rapidité, il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de lui porter plus d'un coup avant que l'autre active son Gift. Et alors, il ne pourrait plus rien contre lui. Il ne lui restait qu'à se contenter d'attendre patiemment que l'autre lui dévoile ces fameuses informations.

« Quelque chose est arrivé à la planche à pain ? »

Il n'était pas un homme très patient.

« Moui, on peut dire cela ainsi. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne serait pas encore fourrée dans le pétrin… ? C'était sa spécialité, après tout.

« Cependant, je ne saurais pas dire si c'est un mauvaise chose ou une bonne chose… »

L'autre se balança sur sa chaise, visiblement songeur. Cependant, sa réflexion ne fit qu'agacer un peu plus Kyo. Était-ce si difficile que cela, de parler normalement, et pas en message codé ?

« Je suppose que l'avis diverge selon les personnes. Moi, je trouve cela plutôt amusant ! »

Il lui offrit un sourire presque candide. Cela lui donna envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre la table, histoire de voir s'il trouvait cela toujours aussi amusant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Sanada ? »

Le ton menaçant de l'homme lui fit comprendre que peut-être, il risquait quelques dommages collatéraux s'il continuait de plaisanter en omettant de dire le principal. Ah, Kyo devenait si sérieux dès que Yuya entrait en jeu ! C'était presque adorable, venant d'un homme avec une réputation aussi meurtrière !

« Notre adorable Yuya-san a maintenant un partenaire ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris que l'autre homme ait trouvé cette information intéressante. Ce n'était ni le premier, et encore moins le dernier partenaire qu'elle aurait !

« Oh, ne prends pas ce regard désintéressé, Kyo ! Je n'ai pas tout dit ! »

Il lui offrit un sourire jubilatoire.

« Il est comme nous ! »

…'Comme nous' ? Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

« Ils ont mis la planche à pain avec un ancien criminel ? »

Oh, comme c'était amusant de voir les instincts protecteurs de l'homme considéré comme l'un des plus dangereux de leur communauté surgir ! Il avait terriblement envie de lui rappeler que la jeune femme n'avait probablement pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète ainsi pour elle; après tout, elle avait maintes fois fait preuve de ses capacités. Cependant, cela pourrait calmer l'homme en face de lui, et ce n'était pas là son objectif; non, l'observer tandis que l'inquiétude le gagnait était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus drôle. Il n'avait plus qu'à ajouter quelques mots bien placés, et Kyo serait en route pour un carnage.

« Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur ! »

Son sourire était éclatant, et les poings de l'autre homme se serrèrent. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de pire ?

« Apparemment, ils vont même habiter ensemble ! »

Le verre dans la main de l'homme aux yeux flamboyants se brisa.

« Attention, Kyo ! C'est dangereux ! Regarde, tu sai—

-Ils vont _quoi_ ? »

Uh oh. La voix de l'homme n'était qu'un murmure, mais la menace qu'il sentait derrière son calme apparent le fit frissonner. Il jura un instant qu'il vit ses mains trembler sous l'effet de la colère, et la furie semblait rendre ses yeux étincelants. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à ce que tant de violence émane de l'aura de Kyo. Cependant, toute peur se dissipa à la pensée qui s'ensuivit.

Comme c'était mignon ! Qui eut cru que l'homme aux mille victimes était aussi possessif ?

Il se demanda si le partenaire de Yuya ressortirait vivant de la confrontation qui aurait sans nul doute lieu entre lui et Kyo. Au pire, il prétendrait qu'il était tombé tout à fait _par hasard_ sur Kyo, et qu'il lui avait simplement fait part des dernières nouvelles de manière fortuite. Oui, c'était cela, fortuite. Sans aucune arrière-pensée. Après tout, il était l'innocence incarnée, n'est-ce pas ?

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yuya Shiina était en train de dévisager un homme. Oui, elle savait que c'était impoli. Non, elle n'était même pas en train d'admirer son extraordinaire beauté, comme le ferait une midinette en rencontrant l'amour de sa vie au détour d'une rue. A vrai dire, elle était tout à fait dans son droit, puisque l'homme était actuellement accroupi devant la porte de son immeuble. Et il était occupé. Ou du moins, c'était ce que suggérait son air de concentration extrême. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-elle été impressionnée devant l'intensité de son regard. Actuellement, seul l'agacement la parcourait. Encore une fois, c'était totalement justifié. Au risque de se répéter, _l'homme était accroupi devant la porte de son immeuble_.

Et il dévisageait un chat.

Elle ignorait ce que ledit chat avait fait pour être ainsi le centre d'attention de cet homme apparemment dérangé, et elle n'était pas vraiment _sûre_ de vouloir en connaître la raison. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle attendait, se questionnant sur la conduite à adopter et il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Tout comme le chat, d'ailleurs. Elle fit légèrement tinter ses clés, espérant que l'inconnu se déciderait finalement à bouger ses fesses en s'apercevant, que, _peut-être_, rester devant la porte empêchait les gens normaux de rentrer chez eux. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Rester calme. Elle bougea de nouveau ses clés, et le bruit métallique résonna de nouveau. Toujours aucune réaction. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répéter son geste une troisième fois—

« Arrête. Tu me déconcentres. »

Elle resta un instant bouche bée, ne sachant plus si elle devait être en colère face à son impolitesse, ou à cause du fait qu'il venait de lui donner un ordre, ou encore le fait qu'il avait entendu ses tentatives (peu) subtiles et avait préféré les ignorer. Elle décida de se mettre en colère tout court.

« Ah oui ? Peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas sur mon chemin, il n'y aurait pas ce genre de problème ! »

Il continua à fixer le chat.

« Vous allez bouger, oui ?

-Je ne peux pas. »

Il n'élabora pas. Elle inspira, et compta dans sa tête jusqu'à dix. Calme. Elle était parfaitement calme.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

-Si je détourne le regard, il va gagner. »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Pardon ? »

Aucune réponse. La violence n'était pas la bonne réponse. Le frapper n'était pas une solution. La brutalité, c'était mal.

« …Et vous comptez rester là longtemps ?

-Je n'aime pas perdre. »

…Elle regarda les clés dans ses mains, se demandant si lui jeter en pleine poire lui ramènerait le peu d'esprit qu'il semblait posséder. Quelle personne saine d'esprit ferait un concours pour savoir qui détournerait les yeux en premier avec un _chat_ ? Elle tourna les yeux vers ledit animal, qui _apparemment_, possédait un esprit tout aussi compétitif que l'imbécile accroupi devant sa porte. Ou alors, il se contentait simplement d'observer le spécimen particulièrement stupide qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa journée que de dévisager un félin innocent qui passait par là. Et si elle continuait à se demander la raison qui se cachait derrière la conduite d'un _chat_, elle n'allait pas tarder à devenir aussi folle que l'imbécile qui n'aimait pas perdre.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, ses clés avaient quittés le confort de sa main pour s'élancer vers le visage de l'homme avec rapidité. Alors qu'elle se disait que, _finalement_, la violence était sans doute la meilleure solution, il attrapa les clés transformées en arme improvisé avec aisance. Sans détourner le regard. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'arrangea pas l'humeur pour le moins volatile de la jeune femme.

« Tu es de mèche avec le chat, n'est-ce pas ? »

… C'était probablement la conclusion la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'elle pouvait être entourée de mâles stupides au cours de sa journée. Il semblerait que Tigre Rouge avait trouvé son maître.

« Bien sûr. Je complote avec un chat pour qu'il gagne un concours contre un crétin qui bloque ma porte. Quoi de mieux pour passer le temps ?

-Ha ! Je le savais ! »

Son sarcasme venait de s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur de bêtise sans y laisser la moindre trace. Elle se sentit soudainement très, _très_ fatiguée. Elle porta une main à ses tempes, et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que si elle gardait les yeux fermés assez longtemps, il aurait disparu lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait ? Et s'il était encore là ? Un soupir quitta ses lèvres. Cette journée pouvait-elle être pire ?

Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux, parce que vraiment, se cacher sous la couette n'allait pas faire partir les monstres qui se terraient sous son lit. Enfin, un monstre stupide et terriblement têtu. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en s'apercevant qu'il était maintenant debout, juste devant elle. Elle esquiva un mouvement de recul par pur réflexe, gardant son équilibre avec difficulté. Il pencha la tête sur le côté face à sa réaction, avant d'hausser les épaules.

Elle ne l'avait même pas senti s'approcher ! Elle avait été imprudente. Baisser sa garde face à un inconnu n'était pas une bonne chose, même s'il n'était pas un ennemi. Il tendit son poing fermé vers elle, et elle l'observa, se sentant presque stupide. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et elle se décida finalement à tendre la main. Ses clés tombèrent en un bruit métallique au creux de sa paume. Ah. Elle les avait oubliées, celles-là. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il continue son chemin, de préférence, loin, _très_ loin d'elle. Il la dévisagea, et elle haussa un sourcil. Une minute de silence passa entre eux, peut-être un peu plus.

« J'ai gagné. »

Son ton, bien que monotone, semblait un poil triomphant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'elle le félicite ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'espace où était précédemment le chat, et s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu, ce qui était fort intelligent de sa part. Elle aimerait en faire de même. Elle tourna de nouveau son attention vers l'homme en face d'elle.

« C'est…bien ?

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir gagné.

-Hmm. »

Silence gênant. Du moins, pour elle. Parce que, très franchement, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'idiot en face d'elle. Et elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle se décida finalement à passer à côté de lui, et entra dans le hall de son immeuble. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne verrait plus jamais l'imbécile qui—attendez. Pourquoi la suivait-il ? Il habitait ici ? Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ! Son esprit rationnel lui dit aussitôt qu'elle ne connaissait pas _tous_ les habitants de l'immeuble, et sa paranoïa soudaine se calma immédiatement. C'était juste un autre locataire de l'immeuble. C'était tout. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, et elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur un bouton après qu'elle l'ait fait. Ce qui voulait dire… _Non_. C'était vraiment une coïncidence énorme. Le _même_ étage ?

Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la porte de son appartement, un sentiment d'agitation l'envahissant à chaque pas. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être… Non. _Non_, ce n'était pas possible. Elle _refusait_ cette possibilité. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile. Oui, un imbécile capable de rattraper ses clés par pur réflexe et de se déplacer sans qu'elle ne le sente. Alors qu'elle allait mettre ses clés dans la serrure, une voix grave retentit juste derrière elle. Quand était-il arrivé aussi près d'elle ?

« Je n'ai pas fermé en sortant. »

Non, non, non. Cet abruti n'était pas son partenaire, ni son colocataire. _Non_. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. Il passa à côté d'elle, et alla s'affaler sur le canapé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle le regarda faire, paralysée. La porte se referma derrière elle en un claquement sourd, mais cela ne la tira pas de sa torpeur. C'était officiel.

C'était la pire journée de sa vie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**A/N:** La la la~ Et je continue mon bonhomme de chemin avec la réécriture de cette histoire. Mon plus grand défi actuellement? Réussir à recaser cette histoire de poêle ! Une grande pensée pour Taahoma à ce sujet, d'ailleurs~ Après tout, c'est d'elle que vient l'idée. :3 Mais je vais y arriver, JE VAIS VAINCRE ! La poêle réapparaîtra. J'y crois. \o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 3**

« Je trouve que tu bois un peu trop, ce soir… »

La voix de la raison venait de parler en la personne de sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas tout à fait en état d'approuver.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Elle songea à un imbécile blond qu'elle avait laissé à l'appartement. Avec un peu de chance, il s'étoufferait accidentellement avec son oreiller pendant son absence. Il avait certainement l'air assez stupide pour le faire.

« …Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Elle appuya sa joue contre la paume de sa main, et fit tournoyer le liquide dans son verre.

« A ce point-là ? »

Son regard verdoyant se posa sur la jeune femme à ses côtés, et elle s'aperçut de l'inquiétude qui s'était inscrite sur son visage. Elle s'empressa de rectifier la situation.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mahiro. Tu me connais, j'exagère toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et pourtant, elle ne pourrait jamais assez exagérer en parlant de l'imbécile qui était censé être son partenaire. Rien que de repenser à lui lui flanquait déjà la migraine. Son amie hocha la tête, bien que de manière hésitante.

« Et ton nouveau partenaire alors ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa liqueur. Elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle, se demandant comment expliquer calmement la situation à Mahiro. Elle se contenta de dire la vérité.

« Malheureusement, oui.

-On dirait bien qu'il a réussi à te déplaire encore plus que les précédents ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose. J'ai juste pu admirer la profondeur de sa stupidité en le voyant faire un concours stupide avec un chat stupide devant ma stupide porte !

-…Cela fait beaucoup de 'stupide'.

-N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée, ravie de sentir les effets de l'alcool.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait partie des…_reconvertis_. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant ou quoi que ce soit. Juste… _bizarre_.

-Je croyais que tu détestais les criminels plus que tout, même les reconvertis. »

Elle pouvait aisément penser à un exemple précis pour contredire cette théorie. Elle préféra ignorer l'image qui s'était imposée à son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à me méfier d'eux, mais je ne m'amuse plus à classer les gens en catégorie. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

-Tu tiens des propos particulièrement censés, même après autant de verres ! Et ton partenaire, alors ?

-Lui, il est juste stupide. »

Sa réplique sonna comme une finalité, ce qui ne fit qu'égayer d'avantage la jeune femme. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son amusement face à l'air convaincu de sa meilleure amie, une personne pas forcément bienvenue se joignant aux deux chasseuses de prime. Un bras vint entourer les épaules de Yuya en un geste familier, et elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était l'un des seuls hommes assez intrépides pour agir avec elle de la sorte.

« Yuya-han ! Quelle coïncidence ! »

Sa réplique ne fit que confirmer la personne qui était à ses côtés. Elle but une longue gorgée, avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« Tigre Rouge, si tu tiens vraiment à ta main, je te conseille vivement de la retirer de mon épaule. Dans le cas contraire, une main brisée sera la dernière de tes inquiétudes une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi.

-Mais, Yuya-han—

-Il y a beaucoup d'os dans une main, Tigre Rouge. »

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, le jeune homme eut la décence de choisir la prudence. Elle étouffa un soupir. Une occasion de se défouler qui s'envolait ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle prévenue ? Ah, elle pouvait être si bête quelquefois ! Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son verre, et décida que c'était la faute de l'alcool. C'était l'explication la plus plausible.

« Au fait, Mahiro… »

La brunette grimaça en voyant son amie froncer les sourcils.

« Je croyais que c'était soirée entre filles, ce soir ?

-Puisque je te dis que c'est une coïncidence, Yuya-han !

-Bien que tes habitudes de stalker soient tout à fait impressionnantes, je doute fortement que tu sois tombé sur nous, dans un bar complètement plein où nous n'avons jamais mis les pieds avant ce soir, par _hasard_. C'est un peu gros, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Mahiro décida de rattraper la situation avant que la jolie demoiselle ne laisse son tempérament la dominer. Une Yuya ayant bue pouvait se révéler tout à fait dangereuse; elle avait une légère tendance à ne plus maîtriser sa force. Bien que Tigre Rouge soit quelquefois— d'accord, la plupart du temps, plutôt lourdaud, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et l'envoyer une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Elle prit un air étonné.

« Tigre Rouge compte comme un homme ?

-… Certes.

-Hey ! Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, ça !

-Et mon poing dans ta figure, c'est gentil ?

-Voyons, Yuya, frapper une fille au visage, c'est criminel !

-… Tu marques un point. »

Tigre Rouge ne protesta pas, à la grande surprise de Mahiro. Son instinct de survie aurait-il donc finalement refait surface, après tant d'années à prendre un plaisir presque masochiste à se faire frapper par Yuya ?

« Yuya-han, frappe-moi ! »

Ou pas.

« Je suis un homme, un vrai ! Frappe-moi, je vais te le prouver ! »

Mon Dieu, elle qui croyait qu'il avait déjà atteint un niveau de stupidité particulièrement profond, elle remarqua non sans une certaine incrédulité qu'il pouvait toujours, _toujours_ faire pire. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait être impressionnée ou simplement écœurée. Elle se tourna vers Yuya, désirant jauger sa réaction et le nombre de chance qu'elle réponde à la provocation de l'imbécile qui proclamait être amoureux d'elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les yeux verdoyants de la jeune femme complètement vides ! Il semblerait que tout l'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé avait eu plus d'effet qu'elles n'avaient remarqué. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à tous les verres alignés sur la table. Même avec sa tolérance élevée, son amie n'était pas non plus immunisée contre les effets dudit alcool. Elle étouffa un soupir. Elle n'avait plus qu'à la ramener chez elle. Le seul bon point de la situation était que la soirée s'était terminée sans contusions ni fractures. Ce qui était assez exceptionnel, sachant que Tigre Rouge et Yuya étaient restés à proximité l'un de l'autre pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes. Voilà un record qui serait difficile à battre !

Elle se rapprocha de la chasseuse de prime, et l'aida à se lever. Celle-ci la laissa faire, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre elle.

« Vous partez déjà ?

-Tu crois vraiment que rester avec Yuya dans cet état est une bonne idée ?

-Si tu veux, je peux la ramener— »

Et découvrir qu'elle habitait maintenant avec un homme ? Mauvaise idée.

« Je m'en charge, Tigre Rouge.

-Laisse-moi au moins aider ! La porter jusque chez elle—

-Mon Gift. Tu oublies mon Gift. »

Il resta un instant silencieux, avant de réaliser l'implication de ses dires. Il frappa la paume de sa main avec son poing.

« C'est vrai ! Tu peux te télétransporter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Sur ce… »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, elles avaient déjà disparues.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Il était allongé sur le canapé, fixant le plafond. Un plafond blanc, terriblement normal. Comme cet appartement. Normal. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait ici. L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui avait dit que c'était sa nouvelle maison. Maison. Un mot étranger, dont la consonance n'évoquait rien en lui, sinon ce vide auquel il était habitué. On lui avait parlé de seconde chance, de nouvelle vie, d'effacer le passé. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là n'existait pas. Cela semblait si simple, dans leur bouche. Effacer des années d'errance sans but, de bataille pour rester vivant. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas leur proposition, n'aimait pas la normalité de cet appartement. Mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. C'était cela ou… Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Réfléchir autant ne lui ressemblait pas, de toute façon. Il n'aimait pas tout cela, c'était tout.

Quant à la fille… A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait été surpris par son attitude, cette manière qu'elle avait d'exprimer ses émotions sans retenue. Il n'y avait pas eu de peur, juste une pointe d'appréhension lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de sa rapidité. Cela ne le préoccupait pas, à vrai dire. Il n'était simplement pas habitué à ce quelqu'un le critique de manière aussi directe. Il fallait dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit du verrou de la porte. Il y avait l'aura de la fille…et quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tendit, mais resta néanmoins immobile.

Les lumières furent allumées, et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'ajuster au changement. Il entendit quelques grommellements, ainsi que des gloussements. Il se décida finalement à s'asseoir, et tourna la tête vers la, ou plutôt les sources du bruit. Elles étaient bien deux, une brune qu'il ne connaissait pas portant en partie la fille. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais vu dû l'apercevoir, car elle lui ordonna non sans une certaine irritation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'aider ? Dépêche-toi ! »

Il n'aimait pas les ordres. Ce qui expliquait parfaitement pourquoi il ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Elle sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aider, au vu du regard furieux qu'elle lui lança.

« Pire que ce qu'elle m'avait dit… »

A son grand mécontentement, elle amena la fille vers le canapé, et il dû bouger pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec le fardeau qu'elle déposa avec une certaine douceur.

« Je ne te remercie pas. »

Il regarda la fille, dont les yeux étaient mi-clos. Un demi-sourire étirait ses lèvres, et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Puis l'odeur lui parvint. De l'alcool. Ah.

« Elle a un peu trop bue, je l'ai donc ramenée. »

Elle semblait vraiment contente, et un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était complètement affalée, pas une once de dignité restante. Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front, et elle gloussa de nouveau. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Était-ce une réaction normale ?

« En tant que partenaire, tu vas t'occuper d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tenta une nouvelle approche, mais sa main fut soudainement frappée. Il tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de l'empêcher d'étudier les réactions de la fille. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié.

« Ce n'est pas un jouet, bon sang ! Je peux compter sur toi ? »

Il n'avait pas envie. Pourquoi devrait-il s'occuper de cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Elle prit son silence comme un assentiment, et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Bien, je vais y aller, alors. Et si jamais tu lui fais quoi que ce soit… »

Elle laissa sa menace en suspense, mais son visage impassible trahissait toute l'indifférence que lui inspirait sa réplique. Puis elle disparut. Comme cela. Il fixa l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, avant d'hausser les épaules. Il s'en fichait.

Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers la fille, qui avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Il crut entendre un marmonnement qui ressemblait à « Trop chaud… », mais il n'était pas sûr. Etait-il censé l'aider ? Elle semblait en avoir besoin, en tout cas. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, elle y serait encore demain matin.

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? »

Sa voix était toute petite, terriblement faible. Ses mèches blondes cachaient en partie son visage, mais il était quasiment sûr que c'étaient des sanglots qui la secouaient. Elle pleurait. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déboutonner son chemisier.

…Il ne savait pas que les filles étaient aussi sensibles.

Il l'observa encore quelques instants. S'il l'aidait, il fallait la toucher. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup toucher les autres, et l'inverse était également vrai. Avoir des contacts avec les gens rendaient toujours les choses plus compliquées. Il n'aimait pas les choses compliquées. Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers lui, et il fut surpris qu'elle se souvienne de sa présence.

« Hotaru… J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle avait besoin de lui ? Comme c'était étrange. Il n'était pas sûr que quiconque ait jamais eu besoin de lui. C'était plutôt l'inverse, s'il se souvenait bien. Il était celui dont on voulait se débarrasser, pas celui dont on avait besoin. Avant qu'il ne l'ait vraiment réalisé, il était déjà en train de défaire les boutons. La tâche lui parut terriblement simple, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait autant hésité. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il tourna son regard vers elle, et fut surpris de la retrouver endormie. Sa respiration était profonde, tranquille, sans nul signe de son agitation précédente. Qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ? Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

… Elle le faisait trop réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas cela. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. En plus, il ne pouvait plus dormir sur le canapé, maintenant qu'elle en occupait une partie. Ah, il y avait sa chambre. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Vu la manière dont elle dormait, elle ne risquait pas de s'aventurer jusque sa chambre. Il se leva tranquillement, et l'observa quelques minutes de plus. Était-ce si confortable que cela, de dormir ainsi ? Elle émit un grognement, et bougea quelque peu, comme pour répondre à sa question. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal, tellement vulnérable que c'en devenait écœurant. Peut-être que ce fut la raison qui le poussa à l'allonger correctement dans le canapé, ou peut-être sa réplique précédente l'avait plus touché qu'il ne le pensait.

Puis il partit s'allonger dans le lit de la fille, ce qui s'avéra être une expérience plutôt nouvelle. Être entouré d'une odeur autre que la sienne, terriblement féminine et pourtant discrète était étrange. Étrange, mais pas déplaisant. Il s'endormit tranquillement. La normalité n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, et tout le monde semblait être d'accord pour dire que c'était un jour merveilleux. Yuya Shiina n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Elle était devant son sacrosaint café, massant ses tempes dans le vain espoir que son mal de tête disparaisse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : que le soleil arrête de briller pour qu'enfin, ses yeux arrêtent de souffrir à cause de cette lumière atrocement violente, que les oiseaux arrêtent de chanter, parce que les piaillements qui résonnaient dans sa tête n'étaient pas des plus plaisants, et que ces foutus animateurs arrêtent de dire à quel point cette journée allait être magnifique. Yuya le savait, cela allait être une très, _très_ mauvaise journée. Après un réveil difficile, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle avait fait pour atterrir sur son canapé avec son chemisier ouvert ! Vu l'absence de présence masculine, elle doutait fortement qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était une bonne chose, vraiment. Elle marmonna, se demandant si cela valait le coup de prendre un jour de congé. Non payé, bien sûr. Pas de compensation pour ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à risquer leur vie sur le terrain. La seule pensée de tout l'argent qu'elle pourrait perdre en une journée suffit à éliminer cette idée. L'argent était bien plus important que n'importe quel mal de crâne, aussi violent soit-il ! Et maintenant qu'elle avait un partenaire—attendez. Où était-il, cet imbécile fini ? Elle observa l'appartement, et son regard se posa sur la porte de sa chambre. Elle était fermée. Aurait-elle été en forme, elle aurait probablement surgi dans sa chambre en hurlant à la mort et en le frappant jusqu'à ce que le mot intimité soit gravé en lui. Littéralement. Cependant, son état lamentable lui permit seulement de lancer un regard assassin à ladite porte, comme si cela ferait un quelconque effet à l'occupant actuel de la pièce, qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien à y faire. Elle abandonna sa lutte acharnée, ses yeux lui faisant trop mal. Elle jura entre ses dents, avant de continuer à siroter son café en espérant que les cachets qu'elle avait un pris face un jour effet contre son mal de tête. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle se faisait après chaque gueule de bois : elle ne toucherait plus jamais une goutte d'alcool. Elle pensait tenir au moins une semaine, cette fois-ci.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle se décida finalement à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle savoura particulièrement sa douche, l'eau chaude l'aidant à se détendre et retrouver ses esprits. Maintenant, elle pensait être capable de s'exprimer clairement sans pour autant agresser les gens qu'elle rencontrerait aujourd'hui. Elle eut le fol espoir que cette journée n'allait pas être si mauvaise que cela. Après tout, un mauvais début ne voulait rien dire. Peut-être que si le reste du monde s'acharnait à lui souffler que c'était une journée magnifique, c'était peut-être le cas. Ce fut donc en chantonnant qu'elle commença à se sécher les cheveux. Même son mal de tête semblait se dissiper quelque peu.

Puis la sonnette retentit.

Elle hésita un instant. Ouvrir la porte avec seulement une serviette n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Elle était peut-être intrépide et parfaitement capable de se défendre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle souhaitait tenter le diable. Soudain, elle entendit un pas un peu lourd et réalisa que son 'partenaire' s'était apparemment décidé à répondre à sa place. Il avait peut-être son utilité, finalement. Elle décida donc de finir tranquillement son travail, et ouvrit la porte avec pour destination sa chambre afin de chercher de quoi se couvrir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux, et voit deux regards fixés sur elle. Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ce que faisait un très, _très_ mécontent Kyo au milieu de son salon, en compagnie de l'imbécile ?

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, qui n'échappa pas aux deux hommes présents. L'un haussa un sourcil, tandis que la forme de l'autre se tendit un peu plus. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua un _léger_ détail, qui lui avait échappé auparavant. Hotaru était nu. Le pourquoi du comment, elle ne voulait pas savoir. S'il avait des tendances nudistes, c'était _son_ problème. Le véritable problème, c'était l'accumulation de ce genre de petits détails, comme le fait qu'elle venait de sortir de la douche, qu'un homme était nu dans son appartement, et que Kyo était présent. Et elle avait une petite idée du genre de malentendu que cela pouvait créer. Vraiment, elle ne put se résoudre à paraître surprise lorsque la voix grave de Kyo résonna dans la pièce.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'expliquer, Yuya ? »

Il avait utilisé son prénom. Son _prénom_. La fin du monde était programmée pour aujourd'hui, et au vu de son regard assassin, elle allait en être la première victime. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée sagement dans la salle de bain, là où elle se savait en sécurité, où la journée avait presque semblé démarrer normalement ? Que ne donnerait-elle pour un petit, minuscule retour en arrière ? Où était sa télécommande magique, où elle n'aurait qu'à presser un petit bouton pour revenir quelques minutes en arrière et éviter cette situation pour le moins embarrassante ? Kyo continuait à la foudroyer du regard, et toutes les petites pensées paniquées s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une conclusion, qu'elle avait déjà tirée à peine une demi-heure auparavant.

Cela allait être une très, _très_ mauvaise journée.


	4. Chapitre 4

**A/N:** Bien le bonsoir ! Ou le bonjour, pour les personnes qui lisent des fics à des heures décentes (je suis sûre que cela existe)~ Et voilà la confrontation que tout le monde attendait: le Ho-chan VS Kyo ! Qui vire simplement au Yuya VS Kyo. Enfin, j'exagère, puisque cela finit plutôt bien. Mais pas de spoilers ! Un chapitre avec pas mal d'humour et quelques explications plutôt utiles. J'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant celui-ci, j'espère donc que cela sera de même pour vous~ :3

**So:** Contente que cela t'ait plu, et bonne lecture~ :)

**Bloody Kyo:** Ha ha, quelqu'un qui a succombé à la nouvelle drogue qu'est cette fic ! \o/ Bienvenue, j'ai des cookies pour être sûre de te garder (et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je trouverai bien une autre solution... [insérer rire démoniaque]). èwé Oui, c'est ta première review, et l'ingrate que je suis te menace déjà, de peur que la suite ne te plaise plus (je me pare à toute éventualité, je suppose). BREF, merci pour ta review~ :) [Oh, et cela n'a absolument rien à voir, mais je trouve ton pseudo terriblement sympathique. Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas du tout sarcastique.]

**Yachiru-chan: **Pour dire la vérité, j'ai foutu Ho-chan nu principalement parce que cela rajoutait un élément humoristique et rendait la situation d'autant plus délirante et bordélique. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas si étrange de sa part de la faire; après tout, il n'est pas du genre timide ni pudique, se fiche de ce que pense les autres, et vit dans un autre monde. Donc voilà l'explication derrière les tendances nudistes d'Ho-chan ! ;) Voilà la suite, et bonne lecture ! :)

**Yuki: **UNE CAMARADE ! \o/ ...Hem. Pardon pour la réaction excessive, mais on n'en trouve pas tant que cela. Je me rappelle encore la tête d'une de mes amies lorsque je lui ai parlé de la nuit blanche dont le résultat a été cette fameuse réécriture, et, lorsqu'à sa question de quel couple était concerné, je lui ai sorti 'Hotaru x Yuya' avec mon grand sourire innocent, il y a eu ce petit silence qui veut tout dire (en l'occurrence, WTF?). Merci pour tes encouragements~ :3

**Ayaka: **Aww, vile flatteuse ! =w= Tu es plutôt chanceuse, car ce sont les fics qui m'intéressent le plus en ce qui concerne une réécriture possible. Cependant, je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer et tout d'abord me concentrer sur celle-ci et, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de boulot, la boucler de manière correcte~ Et je n'ai apparemment pas pu me résoudre à abandonner ce couple merveilleux qu'est le Ho-chan x Yuya ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Yuya savait très bien que viendrait le jour où Kyo rencontrerait son partenaire 'officiel', celui qu'on lui avait forcé sur les bras avec un malin plaisir, sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment s'en dépêtrer. Elle avait pensé que cela se déroulerait calmement, probablement autour d'une bouteille de saké en gage de paix. Elle s'était dit que cela aurait lieu quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu'elle se serait habituée à l'excentrique qu'était Hotaru (oui, elle avait osé espérer que _peut-être_, elle parviendrait à tolérer sa présence). Elle ne s'attendait absolument à ce que cela se passe le lendemain de sa rencontre pour le moins…_spéciale_ avec ledit partenaire, après une soirée arrosée, alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette après une douche pour le moins bienvenue, avec un certain attardé mental sans gêne qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que se balader les fesses à l'air, tandis que Kyo semblait être proche de l'apoplexie devant cette vision, elle l'admettait, relativement… euh, _insolite_.

Elle aimerait lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait mais cela sonnait tellement cliché… De plus, elle avait l'étrange intuition que cela ne ferait probablement que déchaîner la fureur de l'homme en face d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son objectif, il fallait l'avouer. Elle soupira. Aussi absurde qu'était la vérité, c'était toujours mieux qu'un mensonge. Mais avant cela…

« Les explications peuvent attendre, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait présentable. »

Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner tant que cela les deux hommes en face d'elle, mais passons. Kyo croisa les bras sur son torse, et elle savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de complètement déraisonnable.

« Je t'ai déjà vu beaucoup moins 'présentable'. Des explications. _Maintenant_. »

Et voilà. Elle l'avait vu arriver gros comme une maison. Hotaru se décida finalement à arrêter de la fixer, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine. Apparemment, la tension qui régnait en grande partie à cause de lui, et le fait qu'il soit dans le plus simple appareil ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Kyo ne fit aucun mouvement dans sa direction. Oh, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? C'était _elle_ qui allait prendre toute sa colère en pleine poire. Colère qu'elle ne trouvait pas vraiment justifiée, d'ailleurs.

« Je vais me changer. »

Son ton détaché ne le déstabilisa pas le moins du monde.

« Yuya… »

Il y avait une menace dans son murmure. Elle l'ignora ouvertement.

« Je vais me changer. »

Son ton se fit ferme et elle marcha d'un pas déterminé vers sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, il ne l'en empêcha pas. Ooh, Kyo aurait-il appris le sens du mot 'self-control' ?

« Tu as deux minutes, planche à pain. Si tu n'es pas sortie, sois sûr que j'entrerai. »

Peut-être pas, finalement. Ou alors, il avait compris son intention de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours. Il la connaissait un poil trop bien à son goût. Bien sûr, Yuya Shiina ne fuyait pas ses problèmes. _Cependant_, lorsque ceux-ci prenait la forme d'un démon enragé, elle avait tendance à faire une retraite stratégique. Question de survie. Malheureusement, cette option n'était apparemment pas viable aujourd'hui, ce qui l'encouragea à maudire cette journée qui avait si mal commencée. Et elle qui avait cru que le jour précédent avait été le pire de sa vie, il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. Enfin, cela ne pouvait probablement pas être pire.

…Elle s'immobilisa à cette pensée. Elle avait trop d'expérience pour savoir que _penser_ cette phrase ne pouvait amener que des malheurs. Cela pouvait _toujours_ être pire. Et bien sûr, elle n'était pas exempte de cette loi universelle, qui condamnait chaque imbécile qui avait le malheur de murmurer cette phrase fatidique à apprendre que oui, toute situation pouvait empirer. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, ne l'avait jamais pensé, cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit—

CRASH

Elle sursauta à l'entente du bruit sourd, avant de se précipiter dans le salon, oubliant le fait que son pantalon n'était pas boutonné et qu'elle n'avait eu le temps d'enfiler de haut. Elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'aucun dommage n'était visible, et elle eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers l'entrée pour voir une montagne de muscle se tenir sur le paillasson qui était censé se situer juste devant sa porte— porte qui était désormais par terre. Elle remarqua le poing encore levé de l'homme, et ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il eut un sourire presque innocent, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

« Désolé, Yuya. On dirait que j'ai mis un peu trop de force… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant un jour s'il serait capable de contrôler son Gift correctement. A son âge, c'était criminel ! Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bonten ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas frapper à la porte, mais d'utiliser la sonnette ? Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi que je l'ai faite installée ! Tu sais combien ça coûte, une porte ? »

Sa réplique enragée fut coupée lorsqu'elle réalisa la présence de Kyo juste derrière elle. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, et son doigt rencontra son torse afin d'accentuer ses propos.

« Et _toi_ ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas senti l'aura de Bonten ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à intervenir avant qu'il ne décide à utiliser sa foutue force pour briser _ma_ porte ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Oh, elle n'aimait pas cela !

« Peut-être que si tu avais daigné donner tes explications un peu plus tôt au lieu de jouer la midinette, tu aurais pu éviter ce si grand drame toi-même… »

Elle allait le—

« Tu es en soutien-gorge, tu sais. »

Elle se pencha pour voir Hotaru, qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière Kyo, et qui venait de se manifester par son sens de l'observation toujours aussi aigu. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, et continua son chemin vers la chambre comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

« Yuya, pourquoi y a-t-il un homme nu qui se promène dans ton appartement… ? »

Elle soupira.

« …C'est une longue histoire, Bonten. »

Bien sûr, Kyo ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel.

« Que j'aimerais bien entendre, d'ailleurs. »

Elle soupira, avant d'hocher la tête. Puis elle ajouta, comme une arrière-pensée :

« Bonten, remets au moins la porte de sorte que nous ayons un minimum d'intimité, d'accord ? »

Parce que, très franchement, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie que les voisins viennent se plaindre parce que leurs enfants avaient vus un homme tout nu se balader librement dans son appartement alors qu'il n'y avait plus de porte. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à payer de quelconques compensations à cause d'un imbécile qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris le concept des vêtements. Dire qu'elle était _responsable_ de lui…

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yuya avait naïvement espéré aller au travail avec son partenaire dès le premier jour. Malheureusement, la vérité était tout autre. Elle avait choisi d'emmener les trois énergumènes loin de son appartement pour éviter qu'un quelconque combat ne vienne détruire son mobilier. Après tout, elle savait à quel point Bonten et Kyo aimait tester la force des gens qui la côtoyaient, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi nombre de ses partenaires avaient finis à l'hôpital. Contrairement à la rumeur qui circulait, elle n'était pas _si_ violente que cela. Ils étaient donc maintenant dans un bar après tout, elle connaissait le point faible du duo de bourrins en face d'elle. C'était le saké. Sa forte tolérance à l'alcool était d'ailleurs facilement expliquée par le fait qu'elle traînait avec eux plus que de raison.

« Voici donc Hotaru, mon nouveau partenaire. »

Et avec des vêtements, s'il vous plaît. Le principal concerné ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer son verre, comme s'il contenait toutes les vérités du monde. Elle fut tentée de le frapper pour son impolitesse.

« Il est fort, au moins ? »

Le ton peu convaincu de Bonten sembla attirer l'attention du blond, qui releva la tête. Elle parla avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Autant éviter les catastrophes autant que possible.

« Son Gift est de catégorie trois. Il maîtrise le feu. »

Hotaru pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en une question silencieuse, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué le système de classification des Gifts. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment eu le temps, avec l'enchaînement des événements de la veille.

« Tous ceux qui possèdent un pouvoir quelconque ont un Gift. Ils sont classés en quatre catégories. La catégorie une représente ceux avec des capacités mentales. Par exemple – elle chercha quelqu'un qu'il connaissait – Muramasa-san peut manipuler les gens autour de lui. Ensuite, les personnes avec des capacités physiques sont dans la catégorie deux. »

Elle désigna de la main Bonten.

« Exemple type, Bontenmaru. Son Gift consiste à pouvoir augmenter sa force selon les circonstances. »

Et s'il pouvait apprendre à le maîtriser un peu mieux, ce serait merveilleux.

« Puis il y a la catégorie trois, dont tu fais partie. Cela regroupe les personnes qui peuvent maîtriser les éléments. Et enfin, il y a la catégorie quatre, qui regroupe tous les Gift qui ne sont pas définis dans les trois autres catégories. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

« Des questions ?

-Et lui ? »

Il montra Kyo du doigt, et elle comprit qu'il voulait savoir son Gift. Et en voyant son regard s'animer, elle comprit qu'il voudrait probablement se battre contre lui après. Merveilleux.

« Kyo a un Gift de catégorie quatre. Il peut s'approprier le Gift de n'importe qui simplement en le touchant. _Cependant_, selon le temps de contact, il peut l'utiliser plus ou moins longtemps. »

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, peu désireuse d'entrer dans les détails. Elle l'avait vu faire une fois, et ce n'était pas une expérience des plus plaisantes.

« Je veux me battre contre—

-Non. »

La chasseuse de prime venait de couper l'élan d'Hotaru, qui se trouva un instant déstabilisé. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux me—

-Non.

-Je veux—

-Toujours pas. »

Il ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à abandonner.

« Tu as établi un périmètre, planche à pain ? »

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais vous sortir tous les trois dans un lieu _public_ sans établir un périmètre ?

-Je me disais bien que c'était étrange que je n'ai pas encore cassé mon verre… Tout s'explique ! »

Bonten sembla particulièrement heureux de ce fait. En même temps, s'il avait pris le temps d'apprendre à contrôler son Gift, il n'aurait pas besoin qu'elle soit là pour l'empêcher de casser quoi que ce soit.

« Je—

-_Non_. Un autre verre, s'il vous plait ! »

Dieu sait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin.

« Maintenant, on pourrait peut-être savoir pourquoi tu habites dans le même appartement que lui… »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, celle-là.

« Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que je suis une victime dans cette histoire.

-Je veux me—

-Non ! Tout cela, c'est la faute de Muramasa-san. Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a proposé l'idée !

-Qu'est-ce que le vieux a à voir dans tout cela… ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais volontairement été vivre avec une énergumène pareil ? Ils m'ont fait signer un contrat. Je suis _responsable_ de lui ! »

Elle pointa un doigt rageur vers Hotaru, qui se contenta de regarder son verre en murmurant sa phrase désormais fétiche :

« Je veux me battre contre lui. »

Un instant de silence consterné régna, avant que Kyo ne reprenne :

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Elle récita la phrase qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

« Je suis responsable de tout dégât humain ou matériel qu'il pourrait causer. Je devrais tout payer de ma poche ! »

La radinerie de Yuya Shiina était légendaire, et Kyo remarqua non sans un certain amusement que ses supérieurs avaient tapés là où cela faisait mal : au porte-monnaie. Il était clair qu'ils l'avaient coincés, et pas à moitié.

« Tu n'as donc plus d'autre choix que de ne plus le quitter des yeux.

-…C'est gentil de m'encourager, Kyo. »

Malgré son sarcasme, elle était plutôt contente qu'il soit autant amusé par la situation c'était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux que la furie d'il y a quelques heures. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui valait ce retournement de situation, mais elle avait toujours dit que Kyo était un lunatique. Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle preuve de ce fait.

* * *

**A/N:**Voici une note d'auteur à la fin, histoire de clarifier quelques points, qui pourraient être quelque peu confus. Concernant Kyo, il était bel et bien jaloux, mais il était aussi inquiet par le fait qu'Ho-chan soit un ancien criminel. Cependant, Yuya ne réalise pas vraiment les sentiments qu'il a pour elle, ce qui explique pour elle trouve le fait qu'il pique une colère non justifié. Quant au fait qu'il s'amuse finalement de la situation alors qu'il était furieux auparavant peut être expliqué très simplement: pendant que Yuya était occupée à ronchonner sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir tout en se changeant, Ho-chan et Kyo sont restés seuls tous les deux, et Kyo ne l'a pas jugé comme une menace pour elle, autant sentimentalement parlant que pour sa sécurité. Donc voilà, j'espère que tout est clair~ :3


	5. Chapitre 5

**A/N:** Bonsoir à la populace ! o/ Oui, je sais, une telle manière de saluer est plutôt moyenâgeuse mais je suis d'humeur à parler (enfin, écrire dans le cas présent) moyenâgeux. Et à raconter n'importe quoi, vu que je manque sincèrement de sommeil, ce qui ne réussit malheureusement à ce stupide esprit qu'est le mien et qui réduit donc le peu de capacités mentales que je possède. Bref, je divague (VAGUE ! \o/).

J'ai bien envie de me faire un peu de pub', et étant une personne qui fait bien souvent ce qui lui plaît (pour le meilleur et pour le pire, d'ailleurs... u.u'), je propose donc à celle qui seraient intéressées par l'univers d'_Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_, et qui apprécient mon style d'écriture, de se lancer dans la lecture de mon histoire_ Sweet Dreams_, et, si celle-ci leur plaît, de _Another Day in Wonderland_, une collection de one-shot qui reprend cet univers. Bien sûr, n'y voyez aucune obligation- non, ce n'est pas une pelle que je tiens. C'est...euh, un moyen de vous motiver ? Non, sérieusement, c'est juste un peu de publicité si jamais vous avez du temps à tuer. Sachant que l'histoire est finie. Donc voilà. :)

Euuh, sinon, je tiens à m'excuser du retard dans la publication. Je m'arrange en général pour publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais j'ai été un peu occupée et je n'ai pas tenu mon compta. Je vous présente donc mes plus plates excuses.

Quoi d'autre à ajouter avant d'attaquer les réponses des reviews...? Hmm, sans spoiler, je peux vous dire que je suis en train de songer à la manière dont je vais réintroduire Nobunaga et les 'méchants' de l'histoire, et qu'il y aura des scènes d'action dans le futur. Mais pas le futur proche, hein. Vu ce que j'ai en tête, il va falloir consolider la relation encore fragile entre Ho-chan et Yuya.

Oh, et je suis très heureuse de voir que pas mal de gens prennent le temps de lire cette histoire et de reviewer. Bien sûr, je suis très heureuse de recevoir autant de reviews (oui, grâce à vous, j'arbore un sourire particulièrement stupide et effrayant devant mon PC alors que je regarde mes mails) mais je remercie également mes lectrices (peut-être lecteurs...? ;3) de l'ombre.

Et je viens de faire un magnifique monologue que très peu de personnes liront. Ce qui est compréhensible, vu que j'espère que mon histoire est plus intéressantes que mes divagations (VAGATIONS ! \o/ Hem, oui, je sais, je suis lourde. Vous pouvez me jeter quelques parpaings pour vous défouler, si vous voulez.) plus ou moins débiles. :3

**Yachiru-chan: **Ah, voilà un compliment qui me va droit au cœur! Ma plus grande peur est de ne pas respecter le caractère des personnages (particulièrement celui de Ho-chan, qui est pour le moins... euh, particulier?), et me dire que son comportement correspond au personnage est juste... waouh. =w= Et, oui, il est consternant. Mais s'il ne l'étais pas, ce ne serait plus Ho-chan, n'est-ce pas? ;)

**Yuki:** ... Non, je ne me suis pas roulée par terre de joie en lisant ta review. Je suis une personne tout à fait respectable et saine d'esprit, et- Bon, okay, pour le coup, c'est moi qui ai éclaté de rire en voyant ta review (et les amies avec qui j'étais à ce moment-là sont tellement blasées qu'elles ne m'ont même pas demandé la raison de mon hilarité soudaine; comme quoi, on s'habitue _vraiment_ à tout. Même aux folles dans son entourage). Sinon, tu peux créer un petit autel à mon effigie et le vénérer tous les soirs, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tant que tu ne démarres pas une secte qui prévois de me sacrifier pour une raison inconnue, je pense que je peux vivre avec le fait que tu m'adules. ;D Sinon, plus sérieusement (si, si, c'est possible), j'aime beaucoup ta façon de me dire les passages que tu as préféré, ça m'aide à voir ce qui a le plus d'effet sur mes lectrices. Et c'est toujours sympa à savoir, en fait. :) Ah, et je m'excuse pour le retard. ^.^'

**Bloody Kyo: **Une droguée. J'ai affaire à une droguée. O.O Ah, ça veut dire que je peux garder mes cookies, si tu n'en as pas besoin pour continuer de venir lire ? èwé Ah, c'est donc de là que vient ton pseudo ! J'avoue ne pas avoir fait le lien, tant l'adjectif correspond bien à notre sadique préféré (enfin, après Alucard. Parce que, niveau sadisme, même Kyo ne fait pas le poids. u.u'). S.O.S lecteurs battus, un numéro qui mériterait en effet à être connu ! xD Et voilà donc la suite, avec un peu de retard. :)

**LayaCaldin: **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, et comme je l'ai déjà dit à une autre de mes lectrices, il n'y a pas de meilleure chose que de savoir que le caractère des personnages est respecté. Me voilà rassurée ! ^.^

**Chibi-yuya:** J'avoue que je suis assez fière de la scène Ho-chan VS le chat (qui n'aura malheureusement pas d'autres apparitions, et qui n'a même pas de nom), et je suis très heureuse de voir que celle-ci est assez populaire~ :3 Merci pour tes encouragements! :)

**Tsume-en-Force: **Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi contente d'énerver quelqu'un ! xD Désolée, mais je combats pour le Ho-chan x Yuya, et je continue à travailler pour que les fans de ce couples se multiplie ! Je vais bien finir par réussir à faire franchir à bon nombre de lectrices la ligne invisible qui sépare le couple 'classique' Kyo x Yuya (qui, je l'admets sans aucun souci, a un charme indéniable) du côté obscur du Ho-chan x Yuya ! Par contre, si cela peut te consoler, je réfléchis à un one-shot Kyo x Yuya dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques semaines. Cependant, je ne fais aucune promesse, car il y a quelquefois un laps de temps non négligeable entre le moment où j'ai l'idée et où j'y réfléchis, et le moment où je la met par écrit. Ensuite, concernant l'ancienne fic, je suis heureuse (et rassurée) que tu préfères cette version. Parce que, vraiment, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte d'avoir publié cela. Mon niveau d'écriture était juste... _gah_ (oui, je suis une littéraire qui a un vocabulaire tout simplement énorme). Concernant le Gift de Kyo, je l'ai en effet changé par rapport à l'ancienne version, vu que je ne l'avais créé que pour que quelqu'un soit en mesure d'éliminer Nobunaga. Cependant, cette réécriture aura normalement une tournure différente à ce niveau-là, et je pouvais donc me permettre de changer le Gift de Kyo. Enfin, dans cette version-ci, Kyo et Yuya n'ont malheureusement pas eu d'autre relation que celle relevant de la simple amitié, et ceci pour une raison simple: ma flemme légendaire m'a conseillé d'éviter les complications, et devoir trouver une raison crédible à leur rupture est une complication non négligeable. Les sentiments de Kyo sont à sens unique, principalement parce que Yuya ne réalise pas qu'il a lesdits sentiments pour elle. Si môsieur s'était bougé les fesses et avait tenté quelque chose, eh bien... cela aurait fait beaucoup de complications pour l'auteur que je suis, et principalement pour le Ho-chan x Yuya. Et cela aurait fait une fic différente aussi. Breeef, je suis en train de t'écrire un pavé, et je m'en excuse. ^.^' Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite !

**Ayaka: **Eh oui, rien de tel que gonfler l'ego déjà surdimensionnée d'une auteur pour que celle-ci devienne productive! Et, en plus, tu en rajoutes en me disant que je suis celle qui t'a fait glissé du côté du crack pairing qu'est le couple Ho-chan x Yuya ! J'ai sali une innocente ! o/ Oh, le fait que tu n'aie pas songé à ce couple auparavant n'est pas tellement surprenant. Tu sais, la manière dont j'ai 'trouvé' ce couple a été fort simple : "Ho-chan est mon petit favori... Oh, et Yuya est tellement mignonne ! *temps de réflexion d'environs trois secondes* Ensemble, ça donne quoi?" Et c'était parti ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et ta review qui réchauffe mon pauvre petit cœur de pierre~ :3

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

C'était une bonne journée, selon Muramasa. Malgré le fait que le ciel bleu avait laissé place aux nuages gris, il était plutôt content. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Yuya et Hotaru vivaient ensemble, et il les avait envoyés sur leur première mission aujourd'hui. Bien qu'étant une paire plutôt atypique, il était persuadé qu'ils seraient tout à fait capables de lui fournir des résultats satisfaisants. Hotaru étant un élément légèrement incontrôlable, personne n'était mieux placé que la jeune demoiselle pour s'occuper de lui, surtout avec l'excellente maîtrise qu'elle possédait de son Gift de nullification. De plus, vu qu'elle avait été capable de 'calmer' Kyo et d'en faire son allié quelques années auparavant, il doutait fortement qu'elle ait des difficultés avec son nouveau partenaire. C'était impressionnant, cette capacité qu'elle avait de se lier avec n'importe qui.

Puis il entendit des pas rageurs, et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. L'objet de ses pensées entra, et au vu de son air furieux et de son aura remplie d'ondes négatives, elle n'était pas là pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il nota distraitement l'entrée de son partenaire, son attitude tranquille contrastant grandement avec celle de la chasseuse de prime.

« Je veux changer de partenaire ! »

Aww, et lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Il lui offrit un sourire calme, qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur la jeune femme.

« Puis-je en savoir la raison ?

-Notre mission a été un désastre ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, songeur.

« Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez ramené votre cible.

-Oui, et ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à lui ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hotaru, qui était actuellement en train de contempler le plafond. Peut-être y cherchait-il le sens profond de la vie ?

« Que voulez-vous dire, Yuya-san ? »

Il la vit inspirer profondément afin de se calmer. Oh, elle prenait donc en compte les conseils qu'il lui avait administrés pour modérer son tempérament !

« Nous étions à la poursuite de notre cible dans un immeuble en construction, et il nous a jeté à la figure un seau d'eau – vous savez, ce qu'ils mettent pour empêcher l'eau de pluie de tout mouiller – pour nous ralentir. Et _môsieur_ – elle désigna son partenaire d'un doigt rageur – n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de péter les plombs ! Non seulement il a failli réduire notre cible à un tas de cendre, mais l'immeuble a failli y passer, et nous avec ! Ce n'est pas un partenaire, c'est un _danger public_ ! »

Hotaru intervint, pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la pièce.

« Je n'aime pas l'eau. »

Muramasa retint un rire amusé.

« Résultat de courses : j'ai dû utiliser mon Gift bien plus que de nécessaire, ce qui n'est pas des plus reposant ! »

Ce qui ne lui avait apparemment pas usé assez d'énergie pour l'empêcher de débarquer dans son bureau en criant à pleins poumons.

« Regardez les points positifs, Yuya-san. Votre cible est maintenant hors d'état de nuire, et vous avez reçu la prime.

-Prime qui sert à rembourser les dégâts, et qui n'est même pas suffisante pour les payer en entier ! La prochaine fois, ça va être quoi ? Il va détruire un bloc entier de la ville ?

-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. Il n'y a pas de raison que—

-Tu peux vraiment manipuler les gens par la pensée ? »

Yuya et Muramasa se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, qui venait de les interrompre sans une once de gêne. L'une était profondément agacée et à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre, tandis que l'autre était terriblement amusé, pas une once de colère en lui face à l'impolitesse du blond.

« En effet, Hotaru-san.

-Je veux me battre contre—

-_Non_. Vous voyez ? Comment voulez-vous que je gère un cas pareil ?

-Vous semblez vous en sortir très bien, Yuya-san. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si cela continue plus longtemps, soit le peu d'esprit qui me reste va y passer, soit _lui_ va y passer. »

Bien, il était temps de changer de tactique.

« Je dois comprendre que vous abandonnez, Yuya-san ? »

Il vit la surprise s'inscrire sur son visage, avant que l'indignation ne prenne le dessus.

« _Abandonner_ ? Je n'abandonne jamais !

-Ravi de l'entendre. »

Son sourire éblouissant était le signe de sa victoire aisée. Elle réalisa un poil trop tard ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre avec son exclamation déterminée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis décida finalement de quitter son bureau à grands pas, visiblement contrariée.

Puis il remarqua que son partenaire était resté et l'observait fixement.

« Je ne me battrai pas contre vous, Hotaru-san. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils, et au vu de la concentration qui commençait à s'inscrire sur son visage, n'allait pas tarder à utiliser son Gift. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que—

Hotaru eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'agrafeuse lancée dans sa direction, avant que la voix d'une certaine chasseuse de prime résonne dans le couloir.

« La prochaine fois, c'est l'écran d'ordinateur de Sakuya-san que j'envoie ! Ramène tes fesses ! »

Le Gifted fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Je veux—

-MAINTENANT ! »

Hotaru disparut de son bureau dans les secondes qui suivirent, prenant apparemment au sérieux les menaces de la jeune femme. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, car elle avait tendance à les mettre en œuvre. Et, très franchement, l'écran d'ordinateur de Sakuya n'était pas tout à fait gratuit. Loin de là. Alors, _oui_, il était plutôt heureux que le blond ait suivi les ordres de Yuya. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait pensé qu'il formerait une paire intéressante, il devait avouer que cela allait au-delà de ses espérances. Ils se contrebalançaient parfaitement, et une fois qu'ils auraient trouvés leur rythme, ils seraient un atout non négligeable pour l'organisation.

Du moins, s'ils ne s'entretuaient pas dans le processus.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

« Je voulais me battre contre lui. »

Un soupir exaspéré.

« Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait que c'est notre supérieur ?

-Et alors ? »

Elle avait oublié qu'elle parlait à l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas compris le principe des lois et des règles, et pour qui, _apparemment_, se battre contre son supérieur n'était pas un problème. La vie devait être simple, avec une telle manière de penser.

« C'est quoi, cette manie de vouloir se battre avec tous ceux que tu rencontres ?

-Ils avaient l'air fort. »

Vu qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé de la provoquer en duel, devait-elle comprendre qu'il suggérait qu'elle était faible ? Elle accéléra légèrement le pas, agacée par cette pensée malvenue. Il la suivit sans aucun problème.

« Tu as à ce point-là besoin de prouver au monde entier ta force ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête. Il n'y avait jamais pensé sous cet angle-là. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien me battre. »

Grande nouvelle. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné toute seule…

« Chacun ses hobbies. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur et s'apprêtèrent à entrer, lorsqu'une voix bien connue retentit.

« Yuya-san ! Quel merveilleux hasard ! »

Elle se demanda si elle avait encore le temps d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et de prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Malheureusement, son temps de réflexion lui fut fatal, et un bras se glissa autour de son épaule, lui empêchant toute fuite. Un sourire forcé vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Yukimura-san, quelle joie de te retrouver ici. »

Peut-être ses mots auraient-ils paru plus crédibles s'ils n'avaient été dits d'un ton monocorde.

« Oh, et que vois-je là ? Ton nouveau partenaire ? »

Oui, qu'il porte son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pas elle. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'existait pas.

« Hotaru, Yukimura-san. Yukimura-san, Hotaru. »

Au lieu de porter son attention sur le nouveau venu, le regard de son partenaire était fixé sur elle. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir la présence de cet homme diabolique qui concoctait des plans qui, en général, consistaient à créer des malentendus qui pouvaient conduire à des catastrophes simplement pour se divertir. Oh, il cachait bien son jeu derrière son sourire charmeur, mais Yuya savait une chose : moins de temps passé en présence de cet homme, moins de chance de se retrouver dans le pétrin pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Elle se souvenait encore de la fois eut la merveilleuse idée de l'enfermer avec Akira dans un placard, pour ensuite indiquer à Tigre Rouge, Bonten et _Kyo_ qu'il avait entendu des bruits suspects provenant de ce même placard. Bruits suspects qui n'étaient en fait que leurs tentatives désespérées de sortir. Et bien sûr, les trois autres étant un poil trop bourrins, et manquant sincèrement de réflexion lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, n'avaient rien trouvés de mieux que d'essayer de balancer le placard du _onzième_ étage. Heureusement, ils n'y arrivèrent pas, car une Sakuya paniquée arriva pour leur dire de stopper. Yuya n'avait jamais autant apprécié le Gift de la jeune femme, qui lui avait offert une vision de leur deux corps écrasés sur le pavé. Une vision plutôt gore, mais ô combien motivante ! Après qu'enfin, le fichu placard soit ouvert, Kyo étant Kyo, il tabassa Akira _avant_ de lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans le placard avec la chasseuse de prime. En résumé, cette situation qui aurait pu devenir dramatique et qui s'était tout de même terminée avec un certain nombre de contusions du côté du pauvre Akira, et que ce cher Yukimura avait créé simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait était devenue une des raisons principales qui expliquait pourquoi elle l'évitait constamment.

« Yuya-san, quel bourreau des cœurs tu fais ! »

Elle sortit de son douloureux flash-back avec une certaine surprise.

« Pardon ?

-Regarde comment il te dévisage ! N'est-ce pas adorable ? »

Ce qui serait adorable dans la situation actuelle, ce serait qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hotaru, et remarqua que Yukimura disait vrai.

« Après Kyo, voilà que c'est le tour de ton partenaire ! »

Qu'est-ce que Kyo venait faire là-dedans ? Il était vrai qu'il était particulièrement protecteur mais elle s'était faite une raison. Kyo était Kyo, après tout.

« D'ailleurs, il a dû moyennement apprécier le fait que vous viviez ensemble~ »

Le ton presque musical qu'il employa fit tiquer Yuya. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé…

« Lorsque je l'ai vu partir aussi rapidement après lui avoir _accidentellement_ communiqué la nouvelle, je me suis terriblement inquiété, tu sais ! »

_Accidentellement_ ? Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait avaler une couleuvre pareille ?

« Mais je suis rassuré; Hotaru-san m'a l'air en pleine forme ! »

Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il était déçu que son partenaire n'arbore aucune blessure !

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu as vu de tes propres yeux l'état de santé de mon partenaire, nous allons y aller !

-Aww, pourquoi partir si vite ? »

Parce qu'elle voulait éviter les ennuis.

« Après tout, nous n'avons pas encore souhaité la bienvenue à ton partenaire ! »

Aouch. Difficile de refuser celle-là. A moins qu'Hotaru… ? Elle tourna un regard plein d'espoir dans sa direction. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et elle sut à cet instant qu'il n'avait absolument rien écouté de la conversation. Et vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en droit de refuser à sa place… Leur silence commun fut assez long pour que Yukimura le prenne comme un assentiment.

« Pourquoi ne pas se rejoindre au bar habituel vers dix-neuf heure ? »

Elle jura intérieurement.

« Oh, mais faire quelque chose comme cela, à l'improviste, je ne suis pas sûre—

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool, personne n'osera refuser ! »

Malheureusement, il avait totalement raison. Cela lui apprendrait, à avoir une bande d'alcooliques comme amis et collègues !

« Bien sûr, je me charge de tout, puisque c'est mon idée ! »

Son sourire éblouissant ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon.

« Ha ha… Je te fais confiance… »

Il partit d'un pas guilleret avec sans nul doute quelques idées en tête pour pimenter la soirée, et elle lui fit signe de la main lorsqu'il se retourna. Puis sa main retomba mollement à ses côtés.

« Hotaru. On est finis.

-Hmm ? »

Elle porta une main à ses tempes.

« Une soirée organisé par Yukimura-san, avec de l'alcool qui coule à flot ne peut mener qu'à la catastrophe. »

Il haussa les épaules, signe de tout l'émoi que cela lui inspirait. C'était bien le signe qu'il ne savait pas ce dont Yukimura Sanada était capable. Et peut-être regretterait-il plus tard de ne pas s'être méfié de lui.

Mais cela, c'était une toute autre histoire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**A/N:** La la la, bonsoir ! Ou bonjour, d'ailleurs. Mais vu que je poste le soir (enfin, certains ou certaines diraient la nuit, mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce genre de détail), je préfère le bonsoir~

Voici mon chapitre favori ! Il est un peu plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster, et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi c'est mon petit préféré. Cela pourrait aussi s'expliquer par le fait que la relation entre Ho-chan et Yuya commence à s'améliorer quelque peu~ Tout ceci est une précision tout à fait inutile, mais j'avais envie de le dire (ou de l'écrire, dans le cas présent).

Pas de monologue rébarbatif pour aujourd'hui; je vais donc répondre tout de suite à ces petites choses fort sympathiques que sont les reviews~

**Bloody Kyo: **Ah, mais les cookies, il faut les mériter ! Fais-moi une review bien longue, et je verrai ce que je peux faire~ ;) J'admire ta prudence, car, en effet, rencontrer Alucard n'est en général pas bon signe. Si cela t'intéresse, regarde Hellsing Ultimate, qui sont les OAV merveilleusement bien adaptées du manga. Le sang gicle partout, les personnages sont tous un peu barrés, mais l'histoire est franchement pas mal. Une fois qu'on s'est habitué au gore, ça passe tout seul. On peut même dire qu'on prend un certain plaisir sadique à voir Alucard exploser ses adversaires-qui-pensaient-être-plus-forts-que-lui-mais-en-fin-de-compte-non. Eh bien, apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule à apprécier le fait qu'Ho-chan se fasse complètement couper par Yuya comme un enfant récalcitrant ! Et je dois dire que cela m'amuse beaucoup aussi, et je suis donc très contente de voir que c'est aussi le cas pour mes très chère lectrices ! Tu vas voir ce que cet adorable Yukimura a préparé pour Yuya; j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas~ Bonne lecture !

**Chibi-Yuya: **Eh oui, qui l'eut cru de la part de 'l'innocent' Yukimura ? ;) Eh bien, devant tant d'impatience, voilà la suite~ ^.^

**Ayaka: **Une super équipe, comme tu le dis ! Pour l'instant, ils sont surtout excellents en tant que duo comique ! x) Et la suite n'attends que toi ! :3

**Yuki: **Oui, j'ai des réactions un poil excessives. u.u' Mon Dieu, si cette review est petite, j'ai hâte de voir ce que donne un grand commentaire ! O.O Limite je suis en train de trembler. Reste à savoir si c'est d'impatience ou d'une pointe de peur devant quelqu'un qui est de taille à me faire concurrence ! ;) Ah, il FALLAIT que j'arrive à caser la phrase culte d'Ho-chan ! Et je suis d'ailleurs bien contente d'être parvenue à le faire ! Oui, j'avoue, Muramasa est l'homme fort dans cette histoire, celui que rien ne perturbe. En même temps, il faut bien cela pour cadrer la bande de bras cassés que sont les chasseurs de prime... u.u Ne parle pas de malheur, Ho-chan serait bien foutu de le faire ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé, d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Parce que je suis une merde concernant les scènes d'action (et que, léger détail, cette fic est censée être humoristique). Si, je peux te dire pourquoi Ho-chan regardait fixement Yuya, parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu caser l'explication ! Je suis donc bien contente que quelqu'un me le demande ! o/ Eh bien, en fait, c'est tout bête. Parce que, vraiment Ho-chan n'est pas une personne qui réfléchit énormément. Il se demandait tout simplement pourquoi Yuya agissait aussi différemment avec Yukimura, et trouvait son comportement étrange. Du coup, il est parti en live sur les raisons qui expliqueraient son attitude (toutes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres), et vu que monsieur s'en va joyeusement dans son monde imaginaire, il continue à fixer ce qu'il regardait avant de commencer son sympathique voyage. Et voilà ! Ha ha, il y en a une qui a trouvé le moyen de me faire plaisir ! ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 6  
**

Yuya Shiina pouvait affirmer non sans une certaine fierté qu'elle s'était tirée de nombre de situations difficiles grâce à son talent, sa chance, et beaucoup d'audace. Malheureusement, la situation actuelle dépassait de loin ses compétences, et sa chance ne semblait pas vraiment être au rendez-vous ce soir. Pour tout dire, elle n'était même pas _sûre_ de savoir comment une telle situation avait pu se produire. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que venir à une soirée organisée par Yukimura était une erreur dans laquelle elle s'était embourbée avec un certain entrain. Elle s'était dit que, tant qu'à faire, autant courir à sa perte avec joie. Décision qu'elle regrettait amèrement dans la situation actuelle. Situation qui consistait en une Yuya profondément agacée et légèrement paniquée et un Hotaru qui somnolait à moitié.

Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela, au vu de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de suivre les plus rodés d'entre eux, à savoir Kyo et Yukimura. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore rejeté tout ce saké, vu à quel point il ne semblait pas y être habitué. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, la situation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela. Alors, considérer en plus la possibilité de l'odeur acide du vomi qui emplirait le petit espace dans lequel ils étaient coincés… Beurk. Elle tenta d'effacer cette pensée, dégoûtée plus que de raison. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser—

Hotaru émit un léger grognement, et elle crut un instant que cette fameuse pensée n'était en fait qu'une sombre prémonition. Non, non, non, elle n'était pas d'accord ! Cependant, il se contenta simplement de s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, toute sa chance n'avait pas décidé de se faire la malle avec Yukimura. La colère l'envahit en songeant au fauteur de troubles. Elle commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il avait une fixation avec les placards, parce que se retrouver pour la seconde fois de sa vie dans un espace étroit avec un membre du sexe opposé par un heureux hasard semblait un peu gros. Et elle n'était pas vraiment prête à appeler cela le destin. Qui voudrait d'un destin qui la condamnait à se retrouver enfermée dans un placard à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur d'en croiser un ?

Elle n'avait qu'à espérer que cette fois-ci, il n'ait pas la merveilleuse idée d'appeler le trio de crétins de la dernière fois. Mourir de manière aussi ridicule n'était _pas_ dans sa liste de choses à faire. Quoique connaissant Yukimura, il ne ferait sans doute pas la même chose deux fois. Lui qui se pâmait toujours en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que son inventivité et son originalité étaient à toutes épreuves, elle doutait sincèrement qu'il s'amuse à exécuter le même plan deux fois.

Elle avait déjà essayé de sortir à coups d'épaules, mais vu la manière dont l'armoire avait vacillé, elle n'avait pas insisté. Nul besoin de renverser la dite armoire, et eux avec. Elle avait été tentée de demander de l'aide à son partenaire, mais au vu de son état lamentable, elle doutait qu'il soit en mesure d'utiliser son Gift correctement. Au mieux, il parviendrait sans doute à faire brûler le placard, et eux avec. Elle aurait bien appelé à l'aide, mais cela signifiait aussi expliquer au premier crétin venu ce qu'elle faisait dans ce placard avec un homme. Et elle ne doutait pas un instant du genre de rumeurs qui circuleraient après cela. Même elle, elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à affronter ce genre d'événement. Peut-être lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus désespérée.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas claustrophobe. Elle pariait que Yukimura n'y avait jamais pensé, à celle-là.

Elle soupira. Au moins, la fois avec Akira, elle pouvait parler avec lui pour faire passer le temps. Difficile de faire de même avec un certain imbécile qui ne connaissait pas ses propres limites et qui avait probablement un quota de mots à dire par jour qu'il s'était mis en tête de ne jamais dépasser. Elle se demanda s'il était encore vivant, d'ailleurs. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas bougé, malgré la position précaire dans laquelle il était assis. Etait-ce vraiment possible de dormir ainsi ? Voilà qui était une bonne question afin de tuer le temps.

Elle poussa légèrement sa jambe à l'aide de son pied. Pas de réaction. Comme c'était ennuyeux ! Deuxième tentative. Non, toujours rien. Au bout de la troisième, elle eut droit à un grognement. Mouais, apparemment, il dormait vraiment. Quelle chance il avait, d'être capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation sans sourciller ! Pendant qu'elle, elle était occupée à se creuser la tête pour trouver une situation afin de les sortir du pétrin. Cela devait être bien, de ne jamais réfléchir.

… Le fait d'être enfermée devait être en train de lui tuer le peu de neurones qui lui restait. Comment pouvait-elle envier l'imbécile qui était assis en face d'elle, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait rien dans la tête ? Mon Dieu, elle n'avait plus qu'à prier que quelqu'un les trouve rapidement. Sinon, elle n'osait imaginer la tournure qu'allait prendre ses pensées. Bientôt, elle allait en venir à l'apprécier, aussi ! C'était le troisième jour depuis leur rencontre, et elle devait supporter sa présence plus que le strict nécessaire à cause d'un plaisantin qui avait trouvé cela amusant ! Elle maudit le jour où elle avait eu le malheur de rencontrer Yukimura.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées meurtrières par un mouvement en direction de son partenaire. Il n'était pas censé dormir, celui-là ? Il releva la tête, ses yeux hagards se posant sur elle. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment réveillé, en tout cas. Il ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'autre chose. Ce qui faisait assez peur, en fait. Il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, et elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train d'envahir son espace vital par la même occasion. Elle crut d'abord qu'il tentait de se réinstaller afin de continuer sa sieste tranquillement, mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'il venait vers elle. Elle fut surprise par ce fait, notamment parce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait une certaine tendance à fuir le contact physique comme la peste. Alors, le fait qu'il ne trouve rien de mieux que de s'installer _sur_ elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde la laissa bouche bée et dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et ferma les yeux.

Elle resta quelques minutes de plus dans la stupéfaction la plus totale, avant de se rendre compte que, oui, son partenaire venait officiellement de la désigner comme nounours géant afin de tranquillement piquer un roupillon dans un placard où ils étaient enfermés. Normal.

Elle songea à le frapper, avant de réaliser l'énergie que cela gaspillerait et la difficulté qu'il y avait à se battre dans un placard. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, après tout. De toute façon, il était à moitié ivre, et ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain. Elle pouvait bien lui laisser un peu de liberté. Elle écouta le bruit tranquille de sa respiration, le son paisible calmant ses nerfs à vif. Apparemment, cet idiot avait donc une utilité. Dommage qu'elle ne le découvre que lorsqu'elle se retrouve coincé dans un placard avec ledit idiot. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère contre Yukimura. La fatigue de la journée commençait à lui tomber dessus, l'usage non négligeable qu'elle avait fait de son Gift à cause d'un imbécile qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de dormir sur elle additionné à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la plongeant dans une douce torpeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yuya s'éveilla à l'entente d'un léger son. Ou plus exactement, elle émit un léger grognement et tourna la tête sur le côté, peu désireuse de savoir d'où provenait ce fameux son. Elle voulait dormir un peu plus longtemps, et la couverture sur elle lui tenait bien chaud. Couverture qui semblait du même avis qu'elle, et qui la serra un peu plus.

… Une couverture était-elle en mesure de bouger par elle-même ? Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur celle-ci, et décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était fatiguée, bien au chaud, et voulait dormir. S'il y avait un problème, qu'il revienne frapper à la porte plus tard. Elle était occupée.

Un nouveau bruit, qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire. Rire malicieux et masculin, qui lui fit vaguement penser à Yukimura. Yukimura… Elle était censée être en colère contre lui, non ? Oui, il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait énervé. Quelque chose à propos d'un placard… Un placard ? Pourtant, elle les évitait, depuis l'histoire avec Akira. Elle n'aimait pas les placards. Hmm, tout ceci semblait bien compliqué. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à des choses compliquées. Dormir était bien plus important à l'heure actuelle. Un nouveau grognement. Elle réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il ne provenait pas d'elle. De qui, alors ? Elle ouvrit un œil, curieuse malgré elle. Au début, elle ne vit qu'un intérieur sombre, d'où pendait quelques ustensiles. Elle n'était pas dans son lit ? Comme c'était étrange.

Elle tourna la tête sur la droite, et vit Yukimura accroupi, un objet pendant de ses doigts agiles. Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle le regarda fixement, et il lui offrit un sourire enjôleur. Elle n'aimait pas cela. C'était le genre de sourire qu'il offrait après avoir en général réussi à vous piéger sans que vous n'ayez eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. Attendez… Ce n'était pas une pièce. C'était un placard. Elle sentit la nervosité l'envahir. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Lentement, très lentement, elle baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas une couverture qui était sur elle. Non, cela n'avait absolument rien d'une couverture.

C'était Hotaru.

Hotaru, qui somnolait paisiblement. Hotaru, qui avait apparemment décidé qu'elle était l'oreiller parfait. Hotaru, qui venait de la fourrer dans le pétrin sans même en avoir l'intention. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Yukimura, et s'aperçut que l'objet qu'il tenait et qu'elle n'avait pas identifié auparavant était un appareil photo. Elle avait comme une petite idée de ce qu'était le son qui l'avait réveillé. Une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans son crâne. Attention, danger ! Elle tenta de se calmer et de ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir. Yukimura ne venait pas de prendre une (ou plusieurs, le connaissant) photo compromettante d'elle et Hotaru grâce à une habile manipulation qui avait consisté à les jeter (subtilement, bien entendu) dans un innocent placard qui se trouvait là. Il n'était pas non plus en train de l'observer de ses yeux moqueurs tandis qu'elle réalisait toute l'étendue de ce qu'il pouvait faire grâce à ce qui était sauvegardé dans une petite, minuscule carte mémoire.

Elle paniqua.

Hotaru sembla percevoir l'agitation grandissante de son oreiller et daigna finalement ouvrir un œil. Et en vint à se questionner quant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le fait qu'il soit dans un placard ne le déstabilisa pas tant que cela (après tout, il avait déjà été amené à se cacher dans une armoire pour fuir les forces de l'ordre), la réalisation qu'il dormait sur la fille le perturba quelque peu (c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un au réveil), et la présence d'un homme (qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu auparavant) qui le dévisageait, lui et la fille, de manière un brin psychotique, l'amena à faire la seule chose qu'il savait faire lorsqu'il se sentait menacé : il utilisa son Gift.

Autant dire que le cri de surprise de l'homme en valait la peine. Yuya profita de la diversion pour saisir l'appareil photo que Yukimura avait laissé s'échapper en un geste preste.

Et s'empressa de l'exploser par terre en un geste rageur.

Un cri de victoire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle se dit que, peut-être, le travail d'équipe avait son utilité. Surtout contre un Yukimura diabolique qui n'avait sans nul doute l'intention de la faire chanter avec ces photos un brin compromettantes, ou même de les montrer à l'entière organisation juste pour le plaisir qu'elle soit au centre des rumeurs. Ce qui pouvait très vite devenir problématique lorsque l'on s'appelait Yuya Shiina et qu'on avait des amis surprotecteurs aux tendances violentes. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir un handicapé comme partenaire, aussi agaçant soit-il.

Hotaru se releva, ce qui lui permit d'en faire de même. Elle s'empressa de quitter le placard maudit, avant de s'apercevoir que Yukimura était maintenant en train de se rouler par terre. Alors qu'elle allait se questionner quant à la raison de ce comportement pour le moins étrange, elle réalisa que son pantalon était encore en feu. Ah. Ceci pourrait expliquer cela. Elle fut tentée de le laisser ainsi, simplement pour son plaisir personnel, mais elle se dit que Muramasa ne serait pas très content d'apprendre qu'elle avait laissé son partenaire brûler un de ses chasseurs de prime sous prétexte qu'il avait pris des photos volées d'eux. Elle utilisa donc son Gift, et le feu disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Yukimura de continuer à se rouler par terre encore quelques minutes de plus.

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire, encore assis dans le placard, bien que ses jambes en dépassent. Elle lui tendit la main. Il l'observa quelques longs instants, avant de se décider à la prendre. Elle lui offrit un sourire (elle prétendit que l'alcool était encore en partie responsable de ses actes), avant de s'abaisser pour prendre l'arme du crime. Il haussa un sourcil, n'ayant apparemment pas compris ce que l'appareil photo (ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait) avait à voir avec les événements précédents. Cet imbécile avait apparemment simplement agi par pur réflexe. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait réellement à autre chose, mais passons.

« Brûle-le, s'il te plaît. »

Avec Yukimura comme adversaire, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque, et tout effacer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement pensif. Enfin, si pensées il y avait dans son cerveau. Puis, à sa grande surprise, l'objet prit feu. Elle le lâcha, et attendit qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Elle était quelque peu étonnée qu'Hotaru ait exécuté sa requête sans rechigner, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre !

Ils se décidèrent finalement à rentrer chez eux.

Chez eux. Elle avait été tellement habituée au fait d'habiter seule, tellement prise dans la routine, qu'elle avait tout de suite considéré le fait d'avoir un colocataire comme une gêne. Il fallait avouer que la première impression qu'elle avait eue d'Hotaru n'était pas vraiment la meilleure qui soit. Comment supporter le fait qu'un être aussi stupide et imprévisible allait maintenant partager son quotidien ? Elle n'avait pensé qu'aux problèmes qu'il engendrerait, qu'aux défauts qu'il possédait sans nul doute.

Elle avait également remarqué que c'était un solitaire, sans doute pire qu'elle. Pourtant, jamais une fois ne s'était-il plaint de sa présence. Il s'était contenté de suivre son rythme, tout en y apposant son propre tempo (qui était bien souvent un poil trop lent pour elle). Il était là, sans pour autant demander son attention; il ne passait pas son temps sur son dos, comme l'avaient faits nombre de ses partenaires précédents. Tous deux avaient été forcés dans cette situation, mais il semblait être le seul à faire quelques efforts. Rien que le fait qu'il ait accepté de prendre sa main alors qu'elle lui tendait était un signe de confiance. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était presque rien, et sans doute un détail qu'il avait déjà oublié. Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce simple geste était déjà un grand pas dans l'hésitante relation qu'ils commençaient à construire. C'était vraiment étrange, comme le fait de songer à un petit, minuscule geste qui avait duré à peine quelques secondes pouvait à ce point la pousser à se questionner sur la vision qu'elle avait de son partenaire.

Elle se dit que, décidément, la fatigue lui faisait avoir de bien curieuses pensées.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

« Il faut t'acheter un lit. »

Ses céréales étaient en forme de tête de chat. Pourquoi étaient-elles ainsi ? Était-ce parce que les gens aimaient bien manger des chats ? Il fronça les sourcils. C'était mal. Il aimait bien les chats. Les manger, c'était…criminel. Oui, _criminel_. Les gens qui faisaient cela méritaient de brûler. Son regard s'éclaircit. Oh, il n'aurait qu'à brûler ceux qui mangeaient les chats. Le problème était résolu.

« Tu m'écoutes, Hotaru ? »

Il plongea sa petite cuillère dans son bol, avant de s'immobiliser. Mais s'il mangeait les céréales en forme de tête de chat, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il faisait partie de ces affreuses personnes ?

« Hotaru. »

Il ne savait plus que penser. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il n'aimait pas être dans le doute. Il ne doutait jamais. Il aimait ce qu'il aimait, et il détestait ce qu'il détestait. Alors, est-ce qu'il devait détester les céréales en forme de tête de chat ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'habiller aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais aller courir après nos cibles complètement nue, histoire de les distraire et de les capturer plus facilement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le paquet de céréales. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à—

Il fut tiré de ses pensées ô combien profondes par un couteau lancé dans sa direction, qu'il rattrapa tranquillement. Il s'aperçut que la fille, assise en face de lui, le dévisageait, l'air plutôt mécontente. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu l'amener à une telle expression, alors qu'il devrait être celui en colère. Après tout, sa source actuelle d'ennuis – cette stupide boîte de céréales – n'avait pas encore été brûlée, comme elle devrait l'être.

« Je sais à quel point tes céréales peuvent être intéressantes, mais j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes lorsque je te parle. Notamment lorsque cela te concerne directement.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle retint un soupir exaspéré.

« Parce que la communication – tu sais, cette chose étrange qui consiste à parler avec les autres et les écouter – peut être fort utile dans certaines situations. Et cela peut aussi éviter de me forcer à te balancer des choses à la figure pour attirer ton attention, aussi. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il resta de marbre face à son sarcasme.

« Donc, comme je te le disais, il faut t'acheter un lit.

-Pourquoi ?

-… Pour dormir ? Quoi d'autre ? »

Son attention glissa vers le canapé, et elle suivit la direction qu'avait prise son regard, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

« Tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie à dormir sur le canapé, tout de même ! »

Il haussa les épaules, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Écoute, on va aller t'acheter un lit, parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de déblayer la pièce inoccupée pour le plaisir. »

Oh. C'était donc cela qu'elle faisait, hier soir.

« …J'aime bien le canapé.

-Et tu vas adorer ton lit. Allez, dépêche-toi de finir, on ne va pas tarder à y aller. »

Il vit ses yeux déterminés et réalisa qu'aller à son encontre alors qu'elle était ainsi allait être difficile, voire impossible. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de gaspiller son énergie à refuser quelque chose qu'il finirait quand même par avoir. Hotaru baissa les yeux vers son bol, et commença à manger, oubliant complètement son dilemme d'il y a quelques minutes.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Hotaru était perdu. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'avait rien de nouveau, et il ne détestait pas particulièrement cela. Cependant, le fait qu'il était censé être avec la fille et qu'il l'avait perdue dans la foule était problématique. Elle allait être en colère. C'était le cinquième jour qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et s'il avait appris une chose, c'était qu'une partenaire en colère était en général mauvais signe. Elle avait une tendance plutôt malsaine à lui balancer ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans ces moments-là. Et, bien qu'ils puissent les esquiver ou les rattraper plutôt facilement, l'effort inutile qui en découlait lui déplaisait quelque peu. Il s'était d'ailleurs déjà demandé plusieurs fois s'il était vraiment nécessaire d'éviter les divers projectiles. Après tout, ce qu'elle lui envoyait ne devait pas faire _si_ mal que cela. Il se souvint soudainement de sa menace de lui envoyer l'écran d'ordinateur de la fille brune.

Hm, peut-être pas en fait.

Il continua à scruter la foule, à la recherche d'une tête blonde familière. Non, il ne la voyait vraiment pas. Il entendit les gens râler en le contournant, apparemment agacés par le fait qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il les ignora, sachant parfaitement que cela n'avait aucune importance. Au pire, il pourrait toujours les—

« Hotaru ! »

Ah. Il tourna la tête, et la vit. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas vraiment en colère. Non, c'était autre chose. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il chercha dans sa tête à quelle émotion cela pouvait bien correspondre. Il fallait dire que sa connaissance des émotions était quelque peu limitée. Il savait reconnaître la colère, l'agacement et tout ce qui allait avec; il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblait les gens contents, et il pouvait sentir la peur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais cela, c'était plus subtil…

« J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu ! »

Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, il remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée. Elle avait couru pour le chercher… ? Quelle fille étrange.

« Ne t'avise plus de disparaître comme cela ! »

Il hocha la tête de manière absente.

« Je me suis inquiétée, tu sais ! »

Ah. De l'inquiétude. C'était donc cela. Puis il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de se désigner du doigt. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son interrogation silencieuse.

« Bien sûr, que je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! Te connaissant, tu aurais été capable d'atterrir n'importe où ! »

Il l'observa, pensif. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait déjà pris le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il avait toujours été indépendant, et les personnes de l'orphelinat étaient assez occupées avec tous les enfants pour prendre en plus le temps de se tracasser à son propos. Et puis, il avait toujours été tout seul. Il n'y avait personne pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une bonne chose; il n'avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser de quelqu'un qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait sous le prétexte qu'il 's'inquiétait' pour lui. En un sens, c'était toujours ce qu'il croyait. Après tout, il n'était plus aussi libre qu'avant, avec cette nouvelle vie.

Mais il avait un endroit où rentrer. Une personne qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, à sourire bêtement ?

-Je crois que je suis content. »

Elle lui lança un regard abasourdi.

« _Tu crois_ ? Tu ne le sais même pas toi-même ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un moment auquel se référer dans le passé. C'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se battait. Ce n'était pas aussi puissant, ne lui faisait pas bouillir les veines d'excitation. Non, c'était plus doux. Chaud, mais pas brûlant. Comme si une sorte de calme venait de l'envahir, comme si tout allait bien. C'était étrange, mais pas malvenu.

« Allez, suis-moi. On y va. Et fais plus attention, cette fois-ci ! »

Il hocha la tête, bien qu'il se demanda si se perdre de nouveau était si mal que cela, surtout au vu des efforts qu'elle ferait pour le retrouver. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait de nouveau, et se dit que, décidément, la fille avait un effet curieux sur lui.


	7. Chapitre 7

**A/N:** Lectrices du soir, bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un peu de retard, mais sachez rester patientes: après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une semaine dans toute une vie, hein ? Et puis, c'est un art de se faire attendre~ [art que je maîtrise d'ailleurs un peu trop bien pour mon propre bien-être et celui des autres...] Mais trêve d'excuses (ou de non excuses dans le cas présent) !

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, notamment à cause de sa structure; structure tellement spéciale que j'ai failli retaper tous les chapitres précédents lorsque j'ai écrit celui-ci, tellement je l'appréciais. Et puis ma flemme légendaire s'est manifestée et tout est resté tel quel. Oui, je sais, c'est lamentable.

Deuxième petit point sur ce chapitre, c'est qu'il est un peu moins drôle. Bah oui, tout n'est pas toujours tout rose (fort heureusement pour moi, sinon je risquerais l'allergie). Vous êtes donc prévenues ! :3

**Bloody Kyo: **Eh oui, je l'ai dit, Yukimura est un fauteur de troubles tout en subtilité. Un point terriblement important, la subtilité. On ne l'apprécie pas assez, la manière dont il gère les choses subtilement. Ah, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écris~ Tant de franchise, je vais finir par rougir ! En parlant de fraîcheur, on en a terriblement besoin ces derniers temps. La chaleur est insupportable. Je sais, ce que je dis n'a absolument rien à voir, mais il fallait que je me plaigne. Je hais la chaleur (ce qui est au final assez étrange pour une fan d'Ho-chan, au vu de l'élément qu'il maîtrise). BREF. Eh oui, à défaut de résoudre les problèmes à coup de parpaing, on peut aussi opter pour la solution de ne PAS réfléchir ! On ne dit pas assez à quel point c'est pratique ! Eh bien, tu peux tenter, mais je ne suis pas responsable des conséquences d'une telle décision, hein. ;) Ah, et j'espère que tu n'as pas mis ta menace à exécution, je ne voudrais pas perdre une fidèle lectrice. Ça me fendrait le cœur, vraiment. Et puis ce serait dommage de louper la récompense que tu attends depuis si longtemps: COOKIE TIME ! \o/

**Ayaka: **Rassuré de voir que le coup du placard bis, comme tu l'as si bien nommé, n'a pas paru trop lourd. ^.^ Les réactions d'Ho-chan sont toujours radicales, c'est ce qui fait son charme~ Hmm, il faudra attendre un peu avant de voir cela~ ^.^

**Yuki: **J'avoue, je le fais exprès. En fait, je t'espionne, et dès que je te vois lancer un regard plein d'envie vers ton lit-PAF! Je publie un chapitre. Terrible, hein ? Ah, j'avoue ne pas commenter tant que cela, mais j'ai en effet un certain don pour écrire des pavés qui auraient pu être résumés en quelques lignes. Mais voilà, j'ai besoin de m'exprimer et de faire concurrence à Proust en faisant des phrases à rallonge. Le côté littéraire qui est en moi ne peut s'empêcher de se déchaîner, je suppose. On peut aussi mettre cela sur le compte de mon manque d'attention et de ma tendance à m'égarer très facilement. Mais passons. Muramasa fait concurrence à Bouddha, en fait. ._. Eh oui, il faut bien un peu de romantisme. Après tout le but de cette histoire est qu'ils finissent ensemble ! [non, non, contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas de faire en sorte que Yuya parvienne finalement à ratatiner Ho-chan pour sa stupidité, ni de tuer Tigre Rouge dans les circonstances les plus stupides qui soient (quoique...)] Ah, Yuya et la violence, une grande histoire d'amouuur ! Au moins, celle-là, on sait qu'elle n'est pas prête de se terminer ! x) Concernant les céréales en forme de tête de chat, j'ai tout simplement pensé à Hello Kitty, mais ne voulant pas citer de marque, c'est resté les céréales en forme de tête de chat (ce qui est atrocement long, d'ailleurs). Je voulais ajouter un élément mignon chez Yuya, et cela me permettait également de faire une clin d'œil à une amie qui est fan~ D'une pierre deux coups ! :3 J'avoue, on va finir par faire une sacrée collection de pavés ! xD

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 7  
**

Il est accroupi, observant le corps calciné. On ne le reconnait plus vraiment, ce cadavre. Ses traits ont disparus sous les assauts brûlants, et cette carcasse n'a plus rien d'humain. Non, maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une chose sans nom ni identité, qui n'esquissera plus jamais le moindre mouvement. Il pourrait se dire qu'il le méritait, cet homme. Il pourrait penser qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien, en commettant cet acte irréparable. Oui, il pourrait sans doute trouver un tas d'excuses pour justifier son geste. Il n'en cherche pas. Il n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Tout ce qu'il se dit, c'est à quel point prendre une vie est aisé. Il n'a besoin que de quelques minutes de concentration, et il peut faire disparaître un être, effacer complètement son existence. C'est tellement, tellement simple. Il n'y a ni remords, ni regrets dans son regard. Juste cette constatation.

L'homme est mort, pas lui. Il a gagné. Il est le plus fort d'eux deux. Il se demande s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le vaincre, si lui aussi finira comme celui qui gît à ses pieds. Peut-être y a-t-il une personne en ce monde qui peut le battre, réduire son existence au néant. Peut-être y a-t-il aussi des personnes comme lui, avec le même pouvoir. Peut-être n'est-il pas le seul capable de détruire ainsi une vie, sans beaucoup d'efforts. Il continue de contempler le cadavre, et songe aux possibilités.

Il s'appelle Hotaru. Il vient de commettre son premier meurtre. Il n'a que huit ans.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yuya était surprise. Pour une fois, sa surprise n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son partenaire, mais avec une certaine informatrice, qui se trouvait actuellement sur le palier de sa porte. Elle la dévisagea quelques instants, avant de finalement se décider à parler.

« Si tu es ici, soit Kyo est mort et tu viens me l'annoncer, soit tu as vraiment quelque chose d'important à me dire. »

Vu qu'elle doutait fortement de la probabilité de la première, la deuxième était sans doute la vérité. La femme en face d'elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer, Yuya ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ayant du mal à se dire qu'Okuni, cette femme si difficile à trouver et qui errait ici et là en quête d'information, était venue lui rendre visite. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais elle devait avouer être toujours aussi étonnée lorsque celle-ci daignait venir la voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises à la table de la cuisine, deux tasses brûlantes de thé devant elles. Elle dévisagea l'informatrice, qui semblait étrangement sérieuse. Elle était habituée à ses piques acerbes, pas à cet air presque inquiet – imaginez ! Okuni, inquiète ! Elle n'avait même pas parlé de Kyo, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant. Après tout, c'était son sujet favori. Personne n'était en mesure d'ignorer l'amour qu'elle portait à l'homme, et qu'elle exhibait comme une bannière.

« C'est un tueur, tu sais. »

Les premiers mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres rouges n'étaient pas exactement ce à quoi s'attendait la chasseuse de prime. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard interrogateur.

« Ton partenaire. Hotaru-san. »

Oh.

« Je savais déjà que c'était un criminel, Okuni. »

L'autre femme secoua légèrement la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait. Tu es très loin d'imaginer le nombre de cadavres qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

-Tu as fouillé son dossier ? »

L'incrédulité se percevait aisément dans la voix de Yuya.

« Oh, je n'ai pas fait que cela. Après tout, se contenter d'une seule source d'information est une erreur de débutant.

-Okuni…

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Yuya. C'est ton partenaire. Celui à qui tu es censée porter une confiance aveugle. C'est bien normal que je me renseigne, non ?

-Tu fais partie de l'organisation, Okuni. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que fouiller le passé des membres est strictement interdit.

-Et alors ? Regarde avec qui ils t'ont mis. Je ne comprends même pas que Kyo n'ait pas réagi ! »

La chasseuse de prime eut un sourire un brin amer.

« Détrompe-toi. Il était plutôt…_mécontent_ de la situation.

-C'est tout ? »

_C'est tout ?_ Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait y passer !

« Eh bien, après que les présentations aient eu lieu de manière relativement correcte, il a semblé plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose. »

Elle entendit le murmure de son interlocutrice, bien malgré elle.

« Si on ne peut même plus compter sur Kyo… »

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, attendant patiemment qu'Okuni reprenne la parole.

« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, tu devrais t'en méfier.

-Écoute, Okuni. Si je dois faire attention à ma cible, et aussi celui qui censé garder mes arrières, cela compliquerait la situation inutilement.

-Oui, et cela pourrait aussi te sauver la vie. »

Yuya soupira devant l'air têtu qu'affichait l'informatrice.

« Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour dire que je lui fais entièrement confiance, mais de là à être sur mes gardes à chaque fois qu'il est avec moi…

-Yuya, ne le sous-estime— »

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de l'objet de leur conversation. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit, avant de saisir une brique de lait. Alors qu'il allait la porter à ses lèvres, il saisit par pur réflexe le verre envoyé dans sa direction.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas boire à la bouteille ! »

Il se tourna vers Yuya, et au vu du vide présent dans ses yeux, elle savait qu'il n'était actuellement pas assez réveillé pour comprendre totalement ce qu'on lui disait. Elle soupira, avant de se diriger vers lui. Elle mit une main dans son dos – il se tendit mais n'évita pas le contact – et le guida jusqu'à la chaise située à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit la brique des mains tandis qu'il s'asseyait et lui versa le lait. Puis elle reprit place en face d'Okuni, comme si la scène qui venait de se passer était tout à fait normale. Et au vu de la façon dont l'informatrice avait failli s'étrangler, cela ne devait pas être si normal que cela.

« Je te le présenterai bien, mais vu qu'il vient juste de se lever, il n'est pas encore en mesure d'utiliser le peu de neurones qu'il possède. »

Okuni jeta un œil au jeune homme, qui fixait son verre sans vraiment le voir.

« C'est vraiment lui ? »

Elle hocha la tête de manière presque absente.

« Attends, tu habites avec lui ? »

Ah, il semblerait qu'Okuni ne connaissait pas cette information avant de venir. Voilà qui était pour le moins inattendu.

« Non, il vient tous les jours dans mon appartement simplement pour le plaisir de boire ma brique de lait alors que je déteste qu'on boive à la bouteille chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de—

-C'est qui, elle ? »

Il semblerait qu'Hotaru se soit finalement décidé à prendre part à la conversation. Son temps d'éveil était particulièrement rapide, aujourd'hui !

« Je te présente Okuni. C'est une des informatrices de l'organisation. »

Elle ne précisa pas le fait qu'elle possédait un Gift. Le connaissant, il voudrait probablement se battre avec elle, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer encore un quart d'heure à lui dire que, _non_, il ne pouvait pas.

« On ne t'a jamais appris que couper la parole à quelqu'un était particulièrement impoli, Hotaru-san ? »

Uh oh. Okuni n'était pas contente. Elle pouvait le comprendre; elle avait été aussi particulièrement agacée par le manque de politesse de son partenaire lors de leur première rencontre. Cependant, elle supposait que c'était comme tout: on s'y habituait.

« Parler des gens dans leur dos n'est pas mieux. »

Elle s'immobilisa en entendant ses mots, avant de l'observer. Il les avait donc entendues. Depuis combien de temps ?

« Oh, je ne savais pas que parler des actes passés d'un vulgaire assassin était si criminel. Après tout, Yuya est en droit de savoir avec quel genre de personne elle fait équipe.

-Okuni !

-Il y a un problème ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était une manière de l'informatrice d'exprimer son affection pour elle, mais elle allait trop loin. Elle pouvait voir la manière dont Hotaru s'était tendu, et elle était consciente que provoquer ainsi son partenaire ne pouvait rien amener de bon. Elle tenait à son appartement, voyez-vous.

« Ton inquiétude est notée, mais Hotaru n'a rien fait jusqu'ici qui pourrait le condamner. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es permise de fouiller son passé que tu connais tout de lui. »

Elle le défendait. Mon Dieu, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir le jour où elle en viendrait à ce point.

« Ah oui ? Vous êtes partenaires depuis combien de temps, une semaine ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est suffisant pour affirmer qu'il ne te fera pas de mal ?

-Je suis sûre que—

-Je ne le ferai pas. »

L'attention des deux femmes se tourna vers lui.

« Pardon ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yuya avant de clarifier sa déclaration.

« Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. »

Le silence s'égrena quelques instants, et la chasseuse de prime profita de ce temps pour se remettre de sa surprise, avant de s'exclamer d'un ton triomphant :

« Ha ! Tu vois ! »

Okuni haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le dit que c'est vrai.

-Oh, je t'assure qu'il est dans l'incapacité totale de mentir. Celui lui demanderait trop de réflexion. »

L'informatrice croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine, peu convaincue.

« Je n'aime pas cela, Yuya.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Okuni ne manqua pas la lueur d'amusement présente dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme.

« Sois un peu sérieuse !

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes inutilement. Et puis, au pire, s'il en vient vraiment à me tuer, je suis certaine qu'il y aura énormément de personnes prêtes à me venger !

-Yuya ! Tu es trop désinvolte ! Tu as pensé ce que Kyo ressentirait, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

-Kyo ? Quel est le rapport ? »

Mon Dieu, son manque de perspicacité était vraiment terrifiant ! Pourtant, Kyo était loin d'être la personne la plus subtile qu'elle connaisse… Elle soupira.

« Oublie, ce n'est pas grave. »

Puis elle reprit :

« Je vais te le dire une dernière fois : sois prudente, d'accord ?

-Oui maman ! »

Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'effacer son sourire moqueur en voyant le regard assassin d'Okuni, mais sa tentative se solda par un échec lamentable.

L'informatrice se décida finalement à partir, sachant parfaitement que Yuya n'avait pas vraiment pris sa mise en garde au sérieux. Ce n'était pas parce que cet Hotaru avait l'air d'un imbécile qu'il était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal ! Il suffisait de voir les réflexes qu'il possédait, ou même le regard glacial qu'il lui avait envoyé pour comprendre qu'il était dangereux ! Elle ne l'aimait pas, n'aimait pas le fait qu'il soit le partenaire de la chasseuse de prime et encore moins le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble ! Elle connaissait la jeune femme, savait que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle accordait encore bien trop facilement sa confiance aux gens. Un peu plus de méfiance ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais apparemment, c'était trop lui demander. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas suivre ses conseils, elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir habilement quelqu'un qui se chargerait d'être assez méfiant pour deux. Et puisque Kyo n'avait apparemment pas saisi le danger que représentait ce soit disant partenaire, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

Izumo no Okuni se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa cible.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Elle est assise à la fenêtre, et contemple les lumières de la ville. Son regard est vide, complètement éteint. Son visage est appuyé contre sa main, et elle n'esquisse pas un geste. La journée passe lentement, et l'obscurité finit par tomber. Elle voit le monde continuer à tourner, tandis que le sien vient de s'écrouler. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être couchée à cette heure-ci, mais il n'y a plus personne pour le lui dire. Elle se demande ce qu'elle fait ici, dans cet appartement vide, observant cette agitation sans y accorder la moindre attention. Elle se rend compte qu'elle guette le moindre bruit qui pourrait signaler l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Mais il n'y a personne à guetter. Elle est toute seule.

Ses yeux sont secs, son esprit vide. Elle se dit que c'est mieux ainsi. Elle ne veut pas de cette douleur, ne veut pas songer au visage de celui qui est sa seule famille. Elle veut oublier le visage désolé de cet homme qui est venu frapper à sa porte, et qui lui a annoncé la nouvelle tristement. Elle n'a pas besoin de cette compassion qu'on lui offre, ni de ces regards apitoyés. Ce dont elle a réellement besoin, c'est qu'on lui rende ce qu'on lui a volé.

Elle sait le nom de l'homme qui lui a tout pris, sait que c'est un criminel. Elle a également conscience que c'était la cible de son grand frère Nozomu, chasseur de prime. Elle sait aussi qu'elle ne lui pardonnera pas. Comme à tous les autres criminels. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle du décès de son être le plus cher, elle ressent quelque chose.

Cela ressemble étrangement à de la haine.

Elle s'appelle Yuya Shiina. Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est désormais seule au monde. Elle n'a que treize ans.


	8. Chapitre 8

**A/N:** Bonsoir ! Eh bien, pour changer, j'ai du retard. Oui, je sais, quel énooorme changement ! J'ai été pas mal occupée, et je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de poster ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse. Surtout que le chapitre était déjà prêt et que j'aurais dû le faire. u.u

**Katae: **Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a bien une suite ! Après tout, ce serait fort dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! ;) Concernant la relation Kyo x Yuya, il est vrai qu'elle est quelque peu ambigüe. Il faut dire que j'aime pas mal ce couple-là (ou du moins, je suis loin de le détester), et au vu du manga, il me parait difficile de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Cependant, je pense que c'est pour l'instant clairement à sens unique, dans le sens que Yuya n'a jamais considéré Kyo ainsi. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais considéré personne en tant que petit ami potentiel dans cet univers-là, pour la simple raison qu'elle a autre chose à penser. Quant à tes inquiétudes, à savoir si il y aurait un soudain retournement de situation et que Yuya finira en fait avec Kyo, eh bien... ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Je reste après tout une grande fan du Hotaru x Yuya, qui n'est pas assez exploité à mon goût. Donc, c'est du Hotaru x Yuya, et ça restera du Hotaru x Yuya. C'est garanti~ :D

**Soja: **Je pense que tu viens de battre le record de la review la plus petite ! Fait qui m'a amusé, mais cela n'ôte rien au fait que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir une nouvelle petite review dans sa boîte mail, et que quelqu'un prenne le temps de me dire qu'il aime. ^.^ Donc, merci ! :3

**Layacaldin: **Hmm, dois-je te désigner par Laya, ou Layacaldin ? C'est une question assez stupide, et qui relève vraiment du détail, mais cela m'a fait hésiter pendant quelques minutes. Je sais, il faut un rien pour me perturber. u.u' Sinon, je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre, et son format particulier. :)

**Bloody Kyo: **Ah, contente de voir que les rétrospectives respectives t'aient plus (pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre cette merveilleuse association de mots~)! Je suis certaine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, même la Bretagne a été atteinte par la chaleur qui règne actuellement ! Ou peut-être que tu es condamnée à subir un microclimat pluvieux. :D (oui, il est tellement facile de jouer sur ce cliché de la Bretagne où il pleut tout le temps) Hmm, concernant l'inquiétude d'Okuni, j'avoue que même pour moi, cela me paraissait étrange. Mais je ne savais pas quel autre personnage aurait pu jouer celui qui s'inquiète ouvertement, et qui en profite pour balancer des piques à Ho-chan~

**Yuki: **Oui, je passe mon temps à espionner mes lectrices innocentes. Que veux-tu, on tue le temps comme on peut~ S'égarer est chez moi plus qu'une passion; c'est une mode de vie, voire un art. Mais après, ça fait des monologues de fou à l'oral, et on arrive pas toujours à me suivre, vu que je passe du coq à l'âne. Enfin, pour les autres; personnellement, c'est très clair dans ma tête (malgré les différentes voix qui s'élèvent dans celle-ci !). Ho-chan n'est vraiment pas de taille à faire concurrence à la violence. Yuya l'aime vraiment trop. u.u' Je sais, je sais, cela ne correspond pas bien au caractère d'Okuni ! T^T Mais bon, il me fallait quelqu'un... Elle a été le sacrifice. x) C'est sûr que niveau 'j'ai l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe aux tendances violentes et meurtrières', on a déjà vu mieux qu'Ho-chan. Il faut se dire que Kyo remplit déjà ce rôle~ ;) En même temps, quand on y pense bien, Ho-chan amoureux, ça fait un peu peur (dit la fille qui s'acharne à écrire une fic où c'est le cas). Pour l'instant, il est au stade 'j'ai un vague sentiment qu'elle est importante'. Ce qui n'est pas si mal, en fait, vu le constipé sentimentalement parlant qu'est Ho-chan. Qui Okuni va aller voir est un secret~ :3 Pas grave, j'aime tes réponses à mes réponses. Elles me font bien rire !

**Ayaka: **Eh bien, je suis rassurée de voir que les souvenirs de début et de fin sont populaires ! =w= Tu as pensé à Tigre Rouge ? J'avoue être assez surprise. Il faut dire que dans ma tête, je le considère comme un personnage plutôt faible (alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas... u.u'). Mais non, raté ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 8  
**

Hotaru avait remarqué une chose à propos de sa partenaire. C'était sûrement quelque chose que beaucoup jugeaient naturel, mais pour lui, c'était assez surprenant. A chaque fois qu'il était blessé lors d'une de leur mission, que ce soit une petite coupure ou une blessure un peu plus conséquente, elle s'occupait de lui. Elle nettoyait la plaie, la désinfectait et lui mettait un pansement ou des bandages selon les circonstances. En général, cela allait très vite; elle était visiblement habituée à soigner ainsi les autres. Elle avait toujours ce qu'il fallait sur elle. Il ignorait où elle cachait tous ces objets, mais très franchement, s'en moquait. Non, ce qui était important, c'était qu'elle prenait soin de lui. Son attention était focalisée sur lui, et il pouvait voir cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il avait associée à 'l'inquiétude'. Et il aimait cela. Encore une fois, il se fichait du pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lorsqu'elle s'employait à panser ses blessures, le sentiment qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé parmi cette foule d'inconnus ressurgissait.

Alors Hotaru, étant une personne qui pouvait être extrêmement têtue lorsqu'il avait un but en tête, décida de se laisser blesser à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Oh, bien sûr, il faisait attention à ce que cela ne soit pas trop grave; après tout, son objectif n'était pas de finir à l'hôpital. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était les mains douces de la fille et cette inquiétude qu'il pouvait sentir dans l'air.

Cependant, il avait aujourd'hui manqué de vigilance, et leur cible lui avait causé beaucoup plus de dégâts que prévu. Ils l'avaient ramené à l'agence, et seulement après sa partenaire s'était-elle inquiétée de sa condition. Avant de s'apercevoir que son bras gauche était plié à un angle particulièrement bizarre. Autant dire que sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant, imbécile ? »

Ah. Elle était vraiment en colère, cette fois-ci. Il observa les alentours, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'objet qui pourrait lui causer de dégâts irréparables si jamais elle se décidait à lui lancer à la figure.

« Ce n'était pas important. »

Au vu de la manière dont ses grands yeux verts étincelèrent, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Elle saisit brusquement son bras endommagé, et ne manqua pas la manière dont il se tendit, ni la façon dont sa mâchoire se crispa. Pourtant, il n'émit pas un son.

« Si ça, ce n'était pas important, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'être ? »

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de répliquer, ayant l'étrange intuition que sa réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

« La cible. »

Et, en effet, elle n'était pas très heureuse en entendant ces mots.

« Tu sais, rien que pour la stupidité dont tu fais preuve, je devrais te laisser avec le bras dans cet état lamentable pendant au moins deux jours ! »

Il fut tenté d'hausser les épaules. Après tout, il avait déjà vu pire. Cependant, quelque chose en lui l'en empêcha. Peut-être son instinct de survie ?

« Ton bien-être passe avant la cible ! On aurait pu la poursuivre une autre fois ! »

Comme on pouvait s'occuper de sa blessure seulement après. Il ne voyait vraiment pas le problème. Elle dû également s'en rendre compte, car elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de lâcher son bras.

« Allez, viens. On n'a plus qu'à faire un détour par l'infirmerie. »

Il la suivit tranquillement, bien qu'un brin contrarié. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'occuper de lui. Il avait vraiment été trop imprudent, cette fois-ci. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop sous-estimé leur cible. En même temps, l'homme lui avait paru tellement faible… Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il avait un Gift aussi utile, qui lui permettait d'augmenter la gravité à des endroits précis. Mais voilà, le mal était fait, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Quelques minutes et beaucoup de couloirs plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une porte blanche. La fille se tourna vers lui, l'air terriblement sérieuse.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Hotaru. Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois poli, et obéis-lui, d'accord ? Elle peut faire des miracles, mais elle est plutôt capricieuse. Alors, ne la contrarie pas. »

Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la femme derrière la porte, pour que sa partenaire prenne ainsi le temps de le mettre en garde. Elle ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent. La personne était de dos, assise à son bureau. Elle tourna la tête vers eux à leur arrivée, et un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les vit entrer. Elle se précipita vers la fille, et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oooh, Yuya ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

Elle ne semblait pas si effrayante que cela, au final. Sa partenaire parvint miraculeusement à lui répondre, alors que l'étreinte de l'autre l'étouffait à moitié.

« Bonjour, Akari-san. C'est un plaisir de te voir en si bonne forme. »

Elle finit par la lâcher, ses sourcils se fronçant soudainement.

« Mais dis-moi, quelque chose ne va pas ? Es-tu blessée ?

-Non. J'accompagne mon partenaire. »

L'attention de l'infirmière se tourna finalement vers lui. Il hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Elle le détailla, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« Yuya, petite cachottière ! Depuis quand as-tu un partenaire aussi beau ? »

La chasseuse de prime rougit malgré elle au ton plein de sous-entendu de l'autre femme. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de répliquer.

« Je te présente donc Hotaru. »

Il nota de manière absente la façon dont les yeux de la femme prirent une lueur inquiétante en remarquant que la fille n'avait pas ajouté d'additif à son prénom.

« Et Hotaru, voici Akari-san. Elle peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure avec son Gift. »

Oh. Cela devait être terriblement utile.

« Tu oublies le plus important, Yuya ! Je ne le fais pas gratuitement ! »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Serait-elle intéressée par l'argent ? Il l'observa, et vit de nouveau la lueur inquiétante.

« Ce sont tes secrets qui m'intéressent. »

…Ses secrets ?

« Allez, Yuya, ouste ! Attends-le dehors ! Il n'y a pas d'intérêt si tu apprends également ses secrets ! »

Et avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la chasseuse de prime avait été poussée hors de la pièce, et la porte claqua derrière elle. L'infirmière qu'il commençait à trouver franchement effrayante le tira jusqu'au lit où il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir. Elle l'examina rapidement, trouvant la raison de sa venue sans difficulté.

« Hmm, un bras cassé. J'espère que tu as quelque chose d'intéressant… »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« J'ai déjà vu la fille ivre. »

Elle mit quelques secondes à saisir qu'il parlait de sa partenaire, avant d'émettre un rire amusé.

« Il y a très peu de personnes qui n'ont pas déjà vu Yuya ivre. »

Ah.

« J'ai dû m'occuper d'elle. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air désintéressé, tout en l'incitant à continuer.

« J'ai enlevé son chemisier. »

La lueur était là.

« Tu lui as enlevé son chemisier… ? »

Un hochement de tête.

« Elle m'a demandé de le faire. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi. »

Il entendit le murmure de l'infirmière aussi clairement que si elle l'avait crié.

« Oooh, cette petite Yuya, elle cache si bien son jeu ! »

Elle passa encore quelques minutes à sautiller, apparemment très heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, et il eut la nette impression d'avoir vendu sa partenaire en échange de sa guérison. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Allez, donne-moi ce bras, qu'on en finisse ! »

[&-((Y&H))-&]

A vrai dire, Yuya ne savait pas vraiment si son partenaire allait ressortir de la pièce guéri ou non. Elle ignorait s'il avait quelques secrets à divulguer qu'Akari jugerait assez intéressant pour accepter de le soigner. Autant dire qu'elle fut particulièrement surprise de voir sortir un Hotaru en parfait état et une Akari resplendissante. Elle ne comprit pas non plus lorsque celle-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui dit les mots suivants :

« Mon adorable Yuya, tu es une petite dévergondée ! Tu as de la chance que je garde mes secrets bien gardés, et que je t'apprécie ! Ooh, tout ce que je pourrais faire de cette information !

-J'avoue que je ne te suis pas, Akari-san…

-Pas besoin de le cacher ! Il – elle désigna Hotaru d'un grand geste – m'a _tout_ raconté ! Je dois dire que tu as bon goût; il peut paraître maigrichon, mais il a un torse qui vaut le détour ! »

Elle gloussa, avant de reprendre.

« Enfin, je suppose que tu le sais déjà ! »

C'était officiel, Yuya ne comprenait plus rien. Les sous-entendus douteux d'Akari ne lui évoquait absolument rien, et elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Oui, Hotaru était beau. Cela, elle pouvait le reconnaître. Cependant, elle ne saisissait pas bien le rapport que cela avait avec elle. Elle se contenta de sourire et d'hocher la tête, voulant éviter tout problème qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais elle contrariait l'infirmière. Après tout, celle-ci en savait bien plus sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, maintenant sûre que l'infirmière ne pouvait pas les entendre, qu'elle décida finalement de satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse ?

-La vérité. »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa réponse évasive.

« Ça, je m'en doute. Mais quelle vérité, exactement ? »

Elle songea à l'épisode du placard, avant de l'éliminer. Il était à moitié endormi à ce moment-là, et elle doutait fortement qu'il se souvienne réellement du fait qu'il avait joyeusement dormi sur elle. Et puis, très franchement, elle ne pensait pas que quelque chose avec si peu de croustillant ait pu à ce point enflammer Akari.

« Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais enlevé ton chemisier. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Il continua quelque mètre de plus, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Tu as _quoi_ ? »

Yuya ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il parlait, et ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'une telle scène ait réellement pu exister.

« Ton chemisier. Je l'ai enlevé. »

Il lui dit cela avec un tel aplomb qu'elle avait du mal à en douter. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se sentit rougir, bien malgré elle.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu fait une telle chose ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, apparemment surpris qu'elle lui pose cette question.

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

Oh, dans ce cas, tout s'expliqu— Attendez. Elle lui avait _demandé_ ? Et il avait obéit, juste comme cela ?

« Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! »

Il revint sur ses pas, et elle s'aperçut dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il était agacé. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait exprimer une telle émotion. Il se plaça devant elle, la tête relevé fièrement.

« Si. Tu l'as fait. »

Ah, c'était donc cela ! Il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle remette sa parole en doute !

« Mais enfin, c'est complètement illogique ! Pourquoi je t'aurais demandé d'enlever mon chemisier ? Je suis encore tout à fait capable de—

-Tu étais ivre.

-Je n'ai jamais été ivre en ta—

-La première nuit, _si_. »

La première nuit… ? Elle chercha dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Soirée entre filles. Beaucoup d'alcool. Incruste de Tigre Rouge. Et après… le trou noir. Oh mon Dieu. Non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas être en train de dire la vérité, tout de même ! Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, se demandant si elle avait pu faire autre chose. La mortification s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle songea à toutes les possibilités.

« Et c'est tout ce que j'ai fait… ? »

Elle nota distraitement la manière dont il se détendit lorsqu'elle posa sa question, apparemment satisfait qu'elle ait décidé de le croire.

« Tu t'es endormie juste après. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Si ce n'était que cela… Cependant, malgré son soulagement apparent, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas encore assez pour expliquer l'attitude de l'infirmière. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus.

« Et c'est ce que tu as dit à Akari-san ?

-Je ne suis pas arrivé jusque-là. Elle m'a arrêtée après que j'ai répété ce que tu avais dit.

-Ce que j'ai dit… ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais il ne répondit pas à sa question.

« Alors ?

-Hmm ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit… ? »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement, impatiente de savoir quels mots elle avait bien pu proférer pour qu'Akari soit aussi heureuse.

« Je ne sais plus. »

Ses poings se serrèrent, et elle sentit l'impatience ainsi que la colère la gagner. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, tentant de se calmer. Crier sur Hotaru était inutile, et ne l'aiderait pas à avoir les réponses qu'elle désirait tant. Elle expira, et se décida à réattaquer.

« Hotaru. La première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu acceptes d'enlever mon chemisier ? »

Avec un peu de chance, c'était assez précis pour qu'il daigne rassembler ses souvenirs et lui offrir une réponse correcte. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et toute son attention était fixée sur lui, pour qu'enfin—

« Yuya-han ! »

Tigre Rouge avait le timing le plus mauvais du monde. Elle se demanda ce qui la retenait de saisir son arme et de lui tirer une balle dans la jambe. Oh, c'était vrai. Elle était une chasseuse de prime et était censée représenter une certaine forme d'autorité dans la ville. Blesser ses collègues n'était pas compris dans son contrat. Quel dommage.

Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, un sourire forcé accroché à ses lèvres, avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul. Lorsqu'elle vit le garçon qui accompagnait le boulet qu'était Tigre Rouge, sa colère se dissipa en simple agacement. Elle remarqua non sans un certain amusement qu'il gardait une certaine distance avec Tigre Rouge. Elle approuva mentalement. Après tout, la stupidité était probablement contagieuse.

« Tigre Rouge. Sasuke-kun. »

Son ton se réchauffa considérablement lorsqu'elle prononça le deuxième nom, au grand damne de son éternel prétendant, qui n'avait toujours pas compris que, _non_, elle n'était pas intéressée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-On vient chercher une mission, Yuya-han ! Mais ne laisse pas l'inquiétude te gagner, je reviendrai sain et sauf de cette mission sans doute périlleuse ! »

Elle lui lança un regard blasé.

« Très sincèrement, si tu pouvais revenir avec quelques côtes cassées, je ne pense pas que cela me posera un quelconque problème. Et je suis persuadée qu'Akari-san sera très heureuse d'entendre tes plus sombres secrets…

-Yuyaaa-han ! Tu es si froide ! »

Elle s'aperçut que le regard du garçon était fixé au-dessus de son épaule. Nul besoin de se demander qui il fixait avec autant d'intérêt, elle avait déjà une idée très claire. Elle lui offrit un sourire, tout en se décalant légèrement. Cependant, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'effectuer les présentations.

« C'est lui, Nee-san ?

-Si ta question est de savoir si c'est mon partenaire, oui. »

Vu comment il le dévisageait, elle se doutait que son cher Sasuke avait une idée plutôt précise de celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ou plutôt, de son passé.

« Tu as un nouveau partenaire ? »

Tigre Rouge, le seul qui semblait ne pas être au courant. Il fut prestement ignoré.

« Yukimura m'a dit que vous étiez plutôt proche. »

L'imbécile de service s'étrangla en entendant cette information.

« Oh, tu connais Yukimura-san. Il exagère toujours tout.

-Et l'informatrice ne l'apprécie pas. »

Okuni avait donc pris le temps d'aller voir Sasuke pour lui parler de son partenaire. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête pour faire une telle chose.

« Elle ne lui fait pas confiance.

-En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit vraiment son problème. »

Pourquoi devait-elle absolument défendre Hotaru alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la décision qui avait été prise d'en faire son partenaire ? S'ils n'étaient pas contents, pourquoi ses amis n'allaient-ils pas se plaindre à Muramasa, pour changer ?

« Elle est juste inquiète. Ce qui est plutôt compréhensible, d'ailleurs. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en entendant ses derniers mots. Elle s'avança vers le garçon, avant de lui caresser la tête. Il ne l'en empêcha pas.

« Cela voudrait-il dire que tu es aussi inquiet qu'elle, Sasuke-kun ? »

Il tenta de cacher le rougissement de ses joues.

« Non, c'est juste que— »

Il fut interrompu par un cri de Tigre Rouge. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la source du bruit, et le trouvèrent en train de tenter d'éteindre le feu qui commençait à ronger son pantacourt. Yuya haussa un sourcil, se demandant si elle devait vraiment intervenir. Sasuke sembla sentir son dilemme.

« C'est mon partenaire, tu sais. J'en ai besoin. »

Elle soupira, avant d'utiliser son Gift de nullification pour éteindre les flammes. Puis elle se tourna vers Hotaru, attendant une explication.

« Il m'a touché. »

Bien sûr, l'antisocial qu'il était n'avait pu supporter d'être touché par un autre être humain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres moyens de le repousser ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'était le plus rapide. »

Et qui ne nécessitait pas de contact physique.

« Yuya-han ! Il est dangereux ! »

Elle allait finir par croire que Tigre Rouge se spécialisait dans le fait de pointer du doigt ce qui relevait de l'évidence.

« Oh, je t'assure que si tu continues à me taper sur le système, je vais être celle qui va devenir dangereuse.

-Mais je suis la victime, là ! Pourquoi est-ce contre moi que tu t'énerves ?

-Un réflexe, je suppose. »

Enfin, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle devrait s'énerver contre Hotaru. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et nota son air pensif. Il était probablement passé à autre chose, et était en train de réfléchir sur quelque chose qui, pour lui, relevait de la plus grande importance. Lui brailler dessus maintenant serait non seulement une perte de temps, mais aussi d'énergie. Elle soupira.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous devrions rentrer.

-Déjà ? Mais enfin, Yuya-han, on vient tout juste de se rencontrer !

-Justement. Autant partir tant que tu es encore en bon état. Je crains que si la situation se prolonge, cela ne sera plus le cas. »

Elle commença à partir, et son partenaire la suivit silencieusement.

« Nee-san ! »

Elle se retourna, et vit à un Sasuke terriblement sérieux la dévisager.

« Sois prudente. »

A l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'elle allait s'embarquer dans une mission terriblement dangereuse, alors qu'elle se contentait de rentrer chez elle. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Vraiment, ses amis étaient bien trop méfiants à son goût. Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre, avant qu'on arrête de la questionner sur la sûreté de son partenaire ? Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous, il n'était pas si imprévisible que cela. Il avait une certaine logique, bien que cette logique n'en ait que le nom. Il n'était pas si difficile que cela à comprendre, une fois que l'on savait cela. Enfin, elle supposait qu'il y avait toujours une part d'inconnu dans son comportement, mais c'était bien normal. Être capable de dire tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur devait être terriblement ennuyeux. En ce sens, elle plaignait quelque peu Okuni. Mais pour en revenir à Hotaru, elle était persuadée que l'informatrice et Sasuke en faisaient trop. En général, il était plutôt calme, ne l'embêtait presque pas, et passait son temps à dormir. Elle avait connu plus difficile à supporter. A part sa manie pour le moins étrange de se faire blesser à chaque mission, elle pouvait presque dire que Muramasa avait fait un meilleur choix qu'elle ne l'avait cru au début.

Mais cela, bien sûr, elle ne risquait pas de le dire.


	9. Chapitre 9

**A/N:** ...Hm. Je suis en retard. Cette phrase fait un peu trop partie de mon vocabulaire, et je le crains, va y rester encore un bout de temps. Le chapitre 10 est encore en cours d'écriture, et j'ignore quand il sera fini, et donc quand je vais le publier. Je m'excuse donc à l'avance pour celles qui l'attendront avec impatience.

**Angy: **Merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de retrouver une de mes anciennes lectrices ! ^.^ Qui plus est, fan du Ho-chan x Yuya ! Tu as tout pour me plaire~ =w= Je suis contente que tu aies vu mes progrès ! o/ (parce que Dieu sait que j'en ai fait; ces cinq ans d'attente n'auront pas été inutiles ! ;) ) Et je l'avoue, je ne suis pas peu fière du coup du chat (qui est maintenant le nom officiel de ce passage, je crois). :D Oh, il n'est jamais trop tard pour laisser un commentaire ! Et puis, rien que de savoir que j'ai une lectrice, même si elle ne laisse pas forcément de commentaire, me fait toujours plaisir~ Et une review n'est jamais trop longue. Jamais. Merci pour tes encouragements; j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! :)

**Yuki: **Tu es la première revieweuse qui parvient à péter le cota de mots prévus, et je me suis donc vue dans l'obligation d'aller sur pour voir la suite de ton commentaire, parce que le mail n'était pas complet. Je suis impressionnée. x) Vie privée ? Que signifie donc cette expression ? :D Je vis dans le monde des Bisounours où j'ai des lectrices innocentes et où mon esprit n'est pas déplacé~ ;) Je te rassure, je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'écrire du Ho-chan x Yuya version S&M. Donc oui, elle finira bien par délaisser la violence pour notre adorable Hotaru~ Ah oui ? Tu n'avais jamais entendu cette expression ? Perso, je l'utilise extrêmement souvent. Normal, vu les personnages que je préfère, qui, en général, font partie intégrante de cette merveilleuse catégorie d'êtres constipés sentimentalement parlant. Ho-chan est choupidou, hein ? Réclamant l'attention de Yuya à coup de blessure~ Je pense que l'instinct de survie d'Ho-chan est assez développé pour qu'il vérifie les alentours. Pas fou, le petit. Eh oui, Akari est finalement là ! En même temps, quoi de mieux qu'une commère pour rendre la situation d'autant plus compliquée ! Bah oui, faut bien que Yuya finisse par s'attacher à lui; lentement, mais sûrement ! o/

**Yachiru-chan92: **Hmm, concernant le passé de Ho-chan, je ne sais pas encore s'il sera vraiment détaillé, ou si je laisserais soin à mes lectrices de l'imaginer. Cependant, je considère qu'il doit quand même être particulièrement sombre, surtout au vu du manga. Il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait, que contrairement au manga, il n'a pas eu de véritables amis, puisqu'il n'a pas vécu cette période où il faisait partie des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Bref, on peut comprendre la méfiance que tous arborent comme une bannière face à Ho-chan~

**Chibi Yuya: **Merci beaucoup ! Même si cette fic est écrite dans un esprit humoristique, je pense qu'il est important d'approfondir la vision que l'on a des différents personnages, ainsi que les relations qu'ils ont entre eux, histoire de mieux comprendre leurs diverses réactions et faire quelque chose de (vaguement) cohérent. Quant à la question du nom de Ho-chan, eh bien... la raison est beaucoup, beaucoup plus stupide que cela (d'ailleurs, ton idée est plus qu'intéressante, et je n'y avais absolument pas pensé~). A vrai dire, j'ai préféré m'en tenir au prénom japonais à cause des honorifiques. Cela me semblait plus naturel, tout simplement. Et là vient la question 'Mais pourquoi avoir gardé Tigre Rouge dans ce cas?'. En fait je ne me souvenais plus de l'équivalent japonais, j'avais la flemme de chercher, et je me suis dit que Tigre Rouge était tellement un crétin, et si peu respecté que personne n'ajouterait d'additif à son prénom. ;)

**Bloody Kyo:** Contente de voir que je t'aide à être en forme ! ;D J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce passage, et je suis donc très heureuse de voir que tu l'as apprécié ! Lucky you ! Moi aussi je veux aller me baigner ! T.T

**Ayaka: **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi~ Sasuke est plus choupidou ! Et puis franchement, si je mets trop de Tigre Rouge, j'ai peur que ça devienne lourd. u.u'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 9  
**

Hotaru attendait. Il était accroupi dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de celui-qui-pouvait-manipuler-les-pensées-des-gens-mais-qu'il-n'avait-pas-le-droit-d'attaquer-parce-que-ce-n'était-pas-bien, et observait le mur en face de lui. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'intéressant. C'était un mur blanc, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il n'aimait pas la couleur; cela lui rappelait les hôpitaux. Il se demanda si la fille allait crier, s'il le brûlait. Après tout, il n'allait blesser personne. Juste ajouter un peu de couleur. Il ferait attention. Enfin, un peu.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution; la fille brune était arrivée. Au début, il pensa qu'elle attendait pour rentrer dans le bureau, mais vu qu'elle le regardait, et s'était placée devant lui, ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait assez longtemps, elle allait partir. Encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de tester sa théorie, car elle décida de lui adresser la parole.

« Yuya-san est ici pour ses journées de congé officiel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. A vrai dire, il n'en savait strictement rien. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aller voir celui-qu'il-ne-fallait-pas-attaquer-parce-que-c'était-son-supérieur-et-attaquer-son-supérieur-c'était-très-mal. Elle interpréta son silence comme une question silencieuse.

« Oh, c'est vrai, vous êtes nouveau dans l'organisation ! Vous ne connaissez sans doute pas le système ! »

Et, à vrai dire, il s'en moquait complètement.

« Lorsque les chasseurs de prime prennent plusieurs jours de congé, ils sont dans l'obligation de signaler où ils comptent passer leurs journées libres, et doivent téléphoner à l'organisation une fois par jour lors de ceux-ci. Question de sécurité, voyez-vous. »

L'image de chiens tenus en laisse fut celle qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il écouta son explication.

« Mais pour en revenir à Yuya-san, elle les prend toujours à la même date. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi, Hotaru-san ? »

Elle souriait en lui disant cela, mais elle n'était pas contente. Non, cela ressemblait à autre chose. Une sorte de calme qui ressemblait à de l'acceptation, mélangé à… de la tristesse. Il repensa à l'attitude de la fille lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé, ce matin. Son expression ressemblait étrangement à celle-ci. Elle avait été différente de d'habitude, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec ce que la brune essayait de lui dire.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de la mort de Nii-sama. »

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de son frère, d'un coup ? Quel était le rapport avec la fille ? Elle l'embrouillait, avec ses dires sans queue ni tête. Elle sembla percevoir sa confusion, et lui adressa un sourire presque amusé.

« Yuya-san a été adoptée par mon grand frère Nozomu lorsqu'elle était petite. »

Ah.

« Ils ont habités ensemble pendant un certain temps. Je vivais déjà avec Kyoshiro, à cette époque. Oh, bien sûr, je leur rendais quelquefois visite. Mais la relation que Yuya-san avait avec Nii-sama était spéciale. Pour elle, j'étais la sœur de Nii-sama, mais pas la sienne. Je relevais plus de la cousine lointaine. »

Elle eut un rire amusé en songeant à cela, et il la laissa continuer à divaguer sur le passé. Puis ses traits s'assombrirent soudainement.

« Alors, quand Nii-sama est mort… cela a été un choc pour elle. Elle a eu le sentiment de se retrouver seule au monde. »

Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout cela ? Il ne comprenait pas son objectif.

« Mais je suppose que vous comprenez cela mieux que personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au-delà de cette lueur qu'il avait associée à la tristesse, une étincelle malicieuse s'était mise à briller dans le regard de la fille brune. Il eut l'impression qu'elle cherchait à le piéger. Il n'aimait pas cela.

« Hotaru, j'ai fini. On peut y— Ah, bonjour Sakuya-san.

-Bonjour Yuya-san.

-Vous vouliez voir Muramasa-san ? Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu longue.

-Non, je discutais simplement avec votre partenaire. »

La fille lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Parler ? Avec _Hotaru_ ? »

Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir offusqué devant sa réaction.

« Disons simplement qu'il m'a écouté divaguer. »

La fille semblait toujours aussi dubitative, mais finit par hausser les épaules. Elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête en passant à côté de lui, et il se releva pour emboîter son pas. Il n'adressa pas un regard ni une salutation à la brune, mais celle-ci ne lui fit aucune remarque. Alors qu'il continuait à s'éloigner, il sentit son regard lui brûler le dos, et tourna imperceptiblement la tête. Elle lui adressa un léger hochement de tête, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle attendait de lui, pour se comporter de cette manière avec lui. Être aussi aimable cachait forcément quelque chose.

« Sakuya-san ne cache rien, Hotaru. C'est juste quelqu'un de bien. »

Son attention se centra sur sa partenaire. Elle continuait à regarder devant elle, et il se demanda soudainement si elle lisait les pensées. Cela devait être pratique. Mais son Gift était celui de la nullification, non ? Peut-être en avait-elle deux ? Non, cela se saurait. Quoique, il avait ignoré l'existence des Gifted jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'organisation. Il avait même pensé être le seul en possession d'un pouvoir. Alors, peut-être que ce n'était pas si impossible que cela. Ah, elle l'embrouillait ! Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié à l'idée de réfléchir autant. Hotaru ne réfléchissait pas. Il agissait. A la limite, il agissait, et réfléchissait plus tard. Mais c'était lors de grandes occasions.

« Je pars demain. »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'affirmation tranquille de la fille, et réalisa qu'ils étaient maintenant dans l'ascenseur.

« Hmm ? Où ça ? »

Elle ignora sa question.

« Je serai revenue d'ici trois jours. Si cela te tente, Muramasa-san acceptera probablement que tu prennes quelques missions en solo pour passer le temps.

-Tu vas visiter la tombe de ton frère ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, visiblement surprise.

« Comment est-ce que tu—_Ah_. C'est de cela que t'as parlé Sakuya-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête de manière absente.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vraiment, parler de Nii-chan à _toi_, de toutes les personnes à choisir ? »

Il ne voyait vraiment pas le problème. Et il avait même pris le temps d'écouter tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce qui relevait de l'exploit, au vu de son temps d'attention ne dépassant pas les trente secondes.

« Bref, tout cela pour dire que je vais te confier l'appartement pendant trois petites journées. Tu te sens capable de le garder en bon état pendant mon absence ? »

Rester seul. Pendant trois jours. Il se demanda pourquoi sa déclaration ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'avant.

« Peut-être devrais-je demander à Kyo de rester avec toi… Non, Akira-san sera sans doute mieux. Il est plus responsable. Et son Gift devrait t'empêcher de—

-Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Elle haussa un sourcil face à son air contrarié.

« Écoute, Hotaru. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, à la recherche de ses mots, avant de reprendre avec un sourire.

« Non, en fait, je ne te fais _absolument_ pas confiance en ce qui concerne _mon_ appartement que j'ai acheté avec _mon_ argent. Argent que j'ai économisé pendant un certain temps et que j'ai travaillé dur pour gagner. Alors, ne fais pas l'enfant, d'accord ?

-Je ne veux pas. »

Le sourire de la fille devint éblouissant.

« _Pardon_ ?

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

-Hotaru… »

Ah. Son ton était devenu menaçant. Malheureusement, il était aussi têtu qu'elle.

« Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. »

Il crut entendre les doigts de la fille craquer.

« Et je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul chez nous.

-Je n'ai qu'à venir, alors.

-_Quoi_ ? »

Il n'élabora pas.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Visiter la tombe de Nii-chan ? Tu _plaisantes_ ? »

Elle se demanda ce qui la retenait de le frapper. Oh, c'était vrai. Il esquiverait, ce sombre imbécile.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de t'emmener, Hotaru. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, et lui sortit un argument de taille avec un certain aplomb.

« L'appartement combiné à mon Gift. »

Il n'était quand même pas en train de lui faire du chantage ? Et au vu de la manière dont il se tenait un peu plus droit, il était fier de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Elle inspira profondément. Se calmer, il fallait se calmer, son imbécile de partenaire ne venait pas de découvrir qu'il avait assez de neurones pour être capable de faire une telle chose que du chantage, tout allait bien, le ciel était bleu, elle n'était absolument en train de céder audit chantage, compter jusqu'à dix, énumérer les différentes façons de le descendre et de cacher le corps, ne pas accepter—

« D'accord. Tu as gagné. Tu viens avec moi. »

Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir son expression devenir triomphante, et le maudit intérieurement. Les quelques jours paisibles où elle comptait se recueillir semblaient maintenant tellement, tellement lointains.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

« Tu vas vider la réserve de saké que je garde pour tes visites, si tu continues ainsi. »

Il l'ignora, et porta de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres. Yuya était assise en face de lui, ses doigts tapant de manière absente contre le verre de la table basse.

« Tu bois trop, Kyo. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Est-ce que tu es au moins conscient du prix de la bouteille, et du joyeux trou que cela fait dans mes économies ? »

Il daigna finalement porter son attention sur elle, plus amusé par son agacement qu'autre chose.

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'en acheter, dans ce cas.

-Pour que tu piques une crise lorsque tu viens t'imposer chez moi ? J'ai déjà donné, merci bien. »

Elle disait cela comme si elle craignait ses critiques. Si elle ressentait réellement cela comme une obligation, elle ne prendrait jamais le temps de choisir du saké d'aussi bonne qualité, ni de prendre celui qu'elle savait être son préféré. Cependant, elle ressentait le besoin de sauver les apparences, et il la laissait faire. Après tout, tout le monde avait sa fierté.

« Tu pars demain… ?

-Aww, Kyo, je sais que je vais te manquer ! Tu devrais vraiment être plus franc ! »

Son ton était léger, mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Ça ira ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et le silence lui parut terriblement long.

« Je… suppose, oui. »

Ses grands yeux verts s'étaient assombris, et il regretta presque d'avoir amené un tel sujet. Il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait, avant qu'elle ne guérisse complètement de cette vieille blessure.

« Ne sois pas si hésitante. Cela ne te ressemble pas, planche à pain. »

Comme prévu, l'explosion de colère arriva.

« Kyo ! Je t'ai déjà d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ! C'est vrai que je ne peux pas faire concurrence à Okuni, ou Mahiro—

-C'est sûr, tu en es très loin.

-Vas-y, rajoutes-en une couche ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la journée ? Entre l'un qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des réflexions sur ma poitrine – tout à fait _normale_, soit dit en passant – et l'autre qui a décidé de se taper l'incruste en me menaçant, cela devient vraiment insupportable ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de—

-_Qui_ t'a menacé ? »

Ah. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de cela. En même temps, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle devait le cacher. Et puis, de toute façon, elle était trop en colère pour vraiment prêter attention au fait que la voix de Kyo était soudainement devenue menaçante, ou même que sa forme s'était visiblement tendue, ou que— bref, qu'il était en phase de devenir dangereux. Parce qu'elle s'appelait Yuya Shiina, que l'homme en face d'elle pouvait péter les plombs autant qu'il voulait, cela restait un fait établi qu'elle était celle qui criait le plus fort. Ha !

« Oh, ne change pas le sujet ! Déjà que ta sale habitude de m'appeler par ce stupide surnom – totalement injustifié, d'ailleurs – m'agace profondément, tu ne vas pas en plus m'empêcher de te passer un savon ! C'est quoi, ce monde de fous où on peut même plus—

-Je t'ai posé une question, planche à pain.

-Et je t'ai dit de me laisser t'engueuler comme il se doi— Hey ! Tu recommences ! Je te jure que je vais finir par—

-Tu cries trop fort. »

Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de sa chambre. Quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé là, celui-là ?

« Hotaru, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Tu en as déjà fait assez aujourd'hui ! »

Il fit un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, et elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il ne voyait pas à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle saisit brusquement une des bouteilles vides de saké (grâce aux efforts de ce cher Kyo), et s'apprêta à la lancer—

« Je vais la rattraper, tu sais. »

Elle stoppa son geste. Il marquait un point. Décidément, il avait vraiment décidé de détruire sa vie. Si on ne lui laissait même plus le plaisir de balancer des objets à la figure de ceux qui l'agaçaient, que lui restait-il pour rendre sa journée meilleure ? Le monde était décidément bien cruel avec elle. Elle reposa la bouteille en un mouvement brusque.

« Je vous déteste. Tous les deux. Malheur à vous et votre maison ! »

Un court silence.

« J'habite avec toi.

-Vu le temps que je passe ici, on peut presque dire que c'est ma maison.

-… Vous êtes des monstres. »

Les deux l'ignorèrent superbement, et Hotaru se décida à venir s'asseoir à la table basse, aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle se servit un verre de saké (avec la troisième bouteille qu'elle avait sorti d'avance), tandis que Kyo dévisageait le nouveau venu d'un œil désintéressé.

« Tu ne retournes pas te coucher ?

-Je n'y arriverai plus, maintenant. »

Merveilleux ! Elle avait non plus un, mais deux idiots horripilants ! Elle ravala un soupir.

« Alors ? Qui t'a menacé ? »

Et bien sûr, Kyo n'avait pas la décence d'oublier ce détail insignifiant. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Elle désigna de son pouce l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, qui sembla surpris. Du moins, aussi surpris qu'un Hotaru à moitié réveillé pouvait avoir l'air.

« …Je t'ai menacé ?

-Oui, Hotaru. Tu m'as fait du chantage, plus exactement.

-Ah. »

Cela ne sembla pas le choquer tant que cela.

« Oui, et grâce à cette merveilleuse initiative de ta part, j'ai dû me taper la paperasse supplémentaire concernant tes congés ! Sachant que c'est pour demain, je trouve cela—

-Il vient avec toi ?

-Ça te tuerait de me laisser finir mes phrases, pour changer ? Tout le monde ne fait pas d'économie de mots, tu sa—

-Tu y as toujours été seule.

-Oui, merci, je suis au cou—

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Peut-être que si tu me laissais finir mes—

-Parce que je lui ai demandé.

-Comment ça, demander ? Tu m'as carrément forcé la mai—

-C'est vrai, planche à pain ?

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu préfères sa version à lui ! Et c'est si dur que cela de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrom—

-Réponds aux questions au lieu de t'indigner inutilement. »

Apparemment oui. Écouter ses phrases jusqu'au bout nécessitait plus d'efforts à Kyo qu'il ne daignait en fournir. Elle inspira profondément, tentant désespérément de ne pas laisser la colère la submerger. Ce qui était particulièrement difficile en cet instant. Elle allait vraiment finir par croire que les deux hommes en sa compagnie ne vivaient que pour la tourmenter !

« Bien, reprenons. Hotaru vient avec moi visiter la tombe de mon frère, suite à certaines circonstances. Fin de la discussion. »

Mon Dieu, elle avait réussi à placer trois phrases entières sans être interrompue ! Miracle !

« …Je vois. »

Kyo semblait étrangement calme après sa déclaration. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle s'attendait à une réaction plus…explosive. Ce fut alors qu'elle s'aperçut de ce qu'il avait sorti de la poche de son jean.

« Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce portable ? »

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer ses lèvres.

« J'appelle Sanada. »

Le nom maudit !

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi… ?

-Voyons, planche à pain. Tu l'as autorisé _lui_ à venir, pourquoi pas d'autres personnes ?

-Mais enfin, tu n'y penses pas ! On ne va pas tous poser nos congés en même temps ! Et le délai est trop court, Muramasa-san ne voudra jamais—

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis persuadé qu'il encouragera une telle initiative de notre part. Après tout, resserrer les liens entres les chasseurs de prime ne fait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kyo était donc en mesure de parler aussi longtemps ! Puis elle réalisa toute l'implication de ses dires. Il voulait que le joyeux groupe d'amis qui s'était formé pendant toutes ces années se rende avec elle sur la tombe de son frère ? Cette bande d'alcooliques bourrins ? Cela ne pouvait que virer au drame ! Pourquoi elle ? _Pourquoi_ ? N'avait-elle pas fait assez de bonnes choses dans sa vie ?

« Allô, Sanada ? »

C'était officiel. Yuya Shiina était maudite.


	10. Chapitre 10

**A/N:** Bonsoir ! o/ J'ai finalement réussi à finir ce chapitre, bien qu'avec un peu de mal. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les scènes comportant beaucoup de personnages, alors autant dire que ce chapitre-ci a été un véritable cauchemar ! Mais voilà, j'ai vaincu ! x)

**Yuki: **Hmm, c'est vrai que le nouveau système qu'ils ont mis en place est pas top. Perso, j'ai failli envoyer un rapport au lieu de mettre une fic en favori. Je me suis faite peur toute seule ! Hotaru et ses grandes réflexions sont terribles, hein ? x) Eh bien, Sakuya étant Sakuya, elle essaye simplement d'aider. Et puis, elle connaît l'avenir. Alors, elle essaye de le tirer dans la bonne direction. :) Oh, j'aurais pourtant pensé que la visite de Kyo paraîtrait assez logique, vu que dans les premiers chapitres il est largement dit que c'est le squatteur avéré chez la pauvre Yuya~ J'essayerai de faire moins prévisible, alors ? On ne dit pas assez à quel point ne pas pouvoir finir ses phrases est une torture en soi. u.u' Yukimura tout seul, c'est une chose. Tout le reste de la bande avec Yukimura, c'est encore autre chose ! (ouups, spoiler) ;)

**Chibi-yuya: **Eh oui, Ho-chan voit les chasseurs de prime comme des chiens en laisse, mais il est pas vraiment mieux dans son comportement avec Yuya. Quel petit hypocrite, hein ? ;) Contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent. Au niveau de l'humour, celui-ci devrait lui faire une sacrée concurrence ! :D

**Camille-chan:** Si tu savais à quel point je me sens fière à chaque fois qu'une lectrice passe du côté obscur grâce à (ou à cause de) moi ! Ça donne un peu ça: "MOUHAHAHAHA ! UNE NOUVELLE VICTOIRE !" \o/ (oui, tout va très bien dans ma tête, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter) Merci beaucoup, tes mots me vont droit au cœur. Et j'espère bien la finir, celle-ci ! Ce sera peut-être un peu long, mais je la finirai ! o/

**Bloody Kyo: **Dix minutes de fou rire, rien que ça ? Hmm, peut-être devrais-je viser plus... Il faut de l'ambition, dans la vie. ;)

**Haneshiro: **Bien vu, c'est une crise de jalousie de Kyo ! :D Hmm, dire qu'il est un peu plus concerné est encore difficile à dire. Je dirais plus qu'il s'est habitué à sa présence, et il aime bien avoir son attention sur lui. Un peu comme un gosse qui a tendance à faire des bêtises pour qu'on le remarque. Du coup, être séparé d'elle est une chose qu'il ne peut pas envisager. En plus, même s'il le réalise pas encore tout à fait, il la voit comme quelqu'un à protéger de manière plutôt instinctive; elle s'inquiète pour lui, quelque chose qui ne lui ait jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce qui a pour conséquence de le pousser à protéger cette personne qui s'intéresse à lui, mais qui implique aussi de rester à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas si on peut déjà définir cela comme de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Je vois plus cela comme une sorte d'affection. [oui, tu as juste balancé une petite phrase et je viens de te faire toute la psychologie d'Ho-chan vis-à-vis de Yuya. Normal.] Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! o/

**Yachiru-chan92: **Merci beaucoup ! Suite demandée, suite arrivée ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 10**

Yuya Shiina était de mauvaise humeur. Oh, bien sûr, on pourrait attribuer cela au fait que l'anniversaire de la mort de son grand frère adoptif approchait à grand pas, mais malheureusement (ou heureusement, on ne le saura jamais), sa mauvaise humeur n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cela. Non, ce qui agaçait profondément la jeune femme n'était autre que la bande d'idiots qu'elle osait appeler amis, qui n'avaient apparemment rien de mieux à faire de leur temps libre que d'accepter l'invitation de Yukimura Sanada afin de l'accompagner lors de cette visite solennelle sur la tombe de son frère, qu'elle effectuait d'habitude seule. Cependant, de manière surprenante, sa colère et ses ondes négatives n'étaient pas dirigées contre le fauteur de trouble qu'était sans nul doute Yukimura, mais bien contre Kyo. Il était la source des problèmes qu'elle affrontait actuellement, étant celui qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'encourager Sanada à prévenir une grande partie de la joyeuse bande de collègues qu'elle côtoyait un peu trop souvent pour son propre bien afin que ceux-ci l'accompagnent pendant ses trois jours de congé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, à ce sombre imbécile ? Ces trois jours étaient son moment à elle, celui qu'elle passait à ressasser les souvenirs et à se remémorer le visage et la voix de son grand frère adoré. C'était son petit passage emo, où elle pouvait bouder tranquillement dans son coin sans que personne ne l'embête, tandis qu'elle vidait avec acharnement toutes les boîtes de mouchoirs qui étaient à sa portée ! N'était-il donc pas capable de respecter cela, lui qui passait son temps à faire la tronche non-stop ? Elle, elle n'exigeait que trois foutus jours dans l'année ! Mais non, bien sûr, c'était trop demander ! Et après, il s'étonnait qu'elle ait piqué une crise d'hystérie après qu'il ait terminé sa conversation au téléphone avec Yukimura ! Parce que, évidemment, elle était celle qui était en tort ! _Môsieur_ Kyo n'avait jamais tort, et incarnait la voix de la raison !

Très franchement, elle avait fait preuve d'une retenue exemplaire à son égard : elle ne lui avait jeté qu'une partie de la vaisselle à la figure. Sa retenue n'avait bien sûr absolument rien à voir avec le fait que la vaisselle était nécessaire afin de manger et que dépenser son salaire à renouveler ladite vaisselle ferait un trou non négligeable dans son budget. Ce n'était que grâce à sa volonté de fer qu'il n'avait pas subi de dégâts ! Rien à voir avec sa rapidité et son habilité à esquiver !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ceux à qui elle en voulait particulièrement, Hotaru était également en tête de liste. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas décidé de s'imposer, Kyo n'aurait probablement jamais agi comme il l'avait fait. Mais voilà, Hotaru s'était incrusté, et l'homme plein de fierté qu'était Kyo n'avait pu le tolérer (et n'avait bien sûr rien trouvé de mieux que d'emboîter le pas à son imbécile de partenaire, et d'embarquer le reste du quartier tant qu'il y était). Mon Dieu, elle détestait les sombres idiots qui composaient son entourage.

Tout cela nous amenait à la situation actuelle, où elle était actuellement assise dans le train, à côté d'Hotaru, qui contemplait le paysage qui défilait d'un air absent. Non pas qu'elle l'ait vu avec un autre air que celui-ci, mais passons. Elle avait décidé de se mettre à côté de lui pour diverses raisons : il ne lui ferait probablement pas la conversation, et même s'il venait à lui parler, ses répliques méchantes et pleines de contrariété ne le vexeraient probablement pas; ensuite, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'utiliserait pas son Gift pour une raison obscure. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à payer les dégâts qu'il pourrait commettre. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vu juste en le plaçant du côté fenêtre : il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il y voyait pour dire ou faire des choses étranges.

Malheureusement, le fait de s'être mis à côté de l'un des plus silencieux ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre le boucan habituel que les autres énergumènes faisaient avec une joie apparente.

« Oooh, Kyo a apporté du saké ! »

Bien sûr, l'alcoolique ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa réserve. Elle se demanda où il pouvait bien cacher toutes ces bouteilles, d'ailleurs. Puis elle se dit qu'elle s'en fichait royalement, et qu'avec un peu de chance, il se noierait dedans avant la fin du trajet.

« Bas les pattes, Sanada. »

Elle pouvait presque voir son regard de chien battu. Étonnant qu'il n'en ait pas ramené aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Donne-lui en, Kyo ! Il a l'air si malheureux ! »

Ah, Akari et sa faiblesse face à Yukimura.

« Hey ! S'il peut en avoir, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Reste dans ton coin, la bête ! Ne gâche pas l'espace de beaux gosses avec ta tête de borgne ! »

Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi ils prenaient la peine de supplier Kyo pour obtenir du saké alors que ce radin ne leur en donnerait probablement jamais. Les yeux doux de Yukimura n'avaient d'effet que sur Akari, et les protestations de Bonten ne faisaient qu'amuser le sadique qui sommeillait chez le détenteur actuel dudit alcool. De plus, les provocations de l'infirmière ne feraient qu'envenimer la situation, et tout le monde finirait plus ou moins mêlé à la bagarre générale qui n'allait pas tarder à prendre place.

…Peut-être qu'on la croirait, si elle prétendait ne pas les connaître.

« Je suis le grand Bontenmaru, et je n'ai rien à envier à Kyo, ni à Sanada ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Akira ?

-Ne me mêle pas à ça, la brute. »

Un court silence.

« …Attends, tu viens de te comparer à Kyo ? »

Le ton incrédule d'Akira était terriblement prévisible. Elle n'avait jamais pu saisir comment un jeune homme aussi poli que lui pouvait à ce point admirer Kyo; il y avait des choses en ce monde qu'elle ne comprendrait probablement jamais et que, très franchement, elle ne souhaitait pas comprendre. Elle se demanda si la tirade qui n'allait pas tarder à s'échapper des lèvres de l'aveugle pour montrer à quel point Kyo dépassait en tout point Bonten valait le coup d'être écoutée.

« La supériorité de Kyo n'est plus à prou— »

Elle ferma les yeux, et la voix d'un Akira actuellement passionné fut promptement étouffée par la censure automatique qu'effectua son esprit fatigué. Elle poussa un soupir, et tenta de se détendre. Elle était épuisée, agacée, et rongée par l'envie meurtrière de saisir son arme afin de finalement faire régner le silence. Cependant, bien que cette solution extrême lui plaise plus que de raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose. Rappelle-toi, Yuya. Ce sont tes amis, ceux sur qui tu es censée compter, ceux qui sont prêts à n'importe quel sacrifice pour t'aider, ceux qui sont en train de faire un bordel monstre dans ce foutu wagon—

« Tu dors ? »

Elle sentit le doigt de son partenaire contre sa joue, et ouvrit un œil. Il semblerait qu'il se soit lassé du paysage. Quel dommage.

« Si je te réponds oui, tu me laisseras tranquille ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant apparemment très au sérieux sa réplique pleine d'ironie.

« Ce serait un mensonge, non ? »

Dire qu'il lui avait fallu quelques minutes de réflexion pour parvenir à cette conclusion.

« Juste une déformation de la réalité. »

Après tout, elle avait très envie de dormir. Il sembla perturbé par sa réponse.

« …Ce n'est pas le principe du mensonge, ça ? »

Elle émit un léger son, qu'il pouvait interpréter comme un assentiment ou une négation, et referma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, il comprendrait le message et la laisserait en paix.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Elle avait oublié que sa chance s'était fait la malle depuis un petit bout de temps. Sûrement en train de s'amuser avec sa raison, qui commençait elle aussi à s'enfuir.

Soudain, elle sentit un léger tiraillement au niveau d'une des mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage, et elle tenta d'ignorer la sensation dérangeante. Cela recommença.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et s'aperçut que le visage d'Hotaru était bien plus près que ne l'autorisait les codes sociaux conventionnels. Apparemment, le concept d'espace vital lui échappait. Puis elle réalisa que le tiraillement qu'elle avait senti quelques secondes auparavant n'était autre que son partenaire qui tirait sur ses cheveux. Quand est-ce que cet imbécile avait glissé sa main aussi près de son visage sans qu'elle ne le réalise ? Elle était vraiment fatiguée, pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Retire ta main tout de suite, Hotaru. »

Son ton était menaçant, ses sourcils froncés. N'importe qui de censé obéirait à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se montrait ainsi.

« Non. »

Hotaru n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très censé.

« Je suis certaine que tu changeras d'avis lorsque j'aurais brisé tes doigts. »

Sa voix se changea en un murmure.

« Un par un, Hotaru. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je ne veux pas. »

Elle s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution lorsque—

« Regardez-moi cet adorable petit couple, flirtant à tout va ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Yukimura, debout dans le couloir du wagon, un coude appuyé sur le siège devant elle, la dévisageant avec son grand sourire, osa-t-elle penser, _innocent_. Devait-elle comprendre qu'il passait sur elle la frustration de ne pas avoir obtenu de saké de la part de Kyo ?

« Voyons, Yukimura, ne les dérange pas ! »

Et bien sûr, Akari la reine des potins ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel. Que quelqu'un lui donne une corde. Ou que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, à la rigueur.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Yuya-han ne ferait jamais ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »

Tigre Rouge, qui jusque-là n'avait pas manifesté sa présence, n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps en voyant que sa précieuse Yuya était maintenant le centre de l'attention.

« Parce que tu penses qu'elle ferait quelque chose avec toi ? En voilà, une idée saugrenue !

-Mon pauvre Akira, tu es juste jaloux ! Tu voudrais être à ma place, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et subir les coups de Yuya-san à chaque fois que je la croise ? Regarde la vérité en face : tu n'es que son punching-ball ! »

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point.

« Yuya-han ne sait exprimer son amour autrement que par la violence ! Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je suis prêt à recevoir ses coups emplis de—

-Tigre Rouge, les seuls sentiments que j'ai pour toi se résument à du mépris et de l'indifférence. »

Elle ignora les larmes qui pointèrent aux yeux de son prétendant, ainsi que le ricanement discret d'Akira.

« Par contre, Hotaru-chan est une toute autre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement, Hotaru est— _Pardon_ ?

-Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente, ça ne prend plus ! Pas avec ce que je sais ! »

Elle leva la tête, et vit la lueur inquiétant qui brillait dans les yeux d'Akari, qui s'était levée pour s'appuyer contre son siège afin de se joindre à la conversation de manière plus efficace. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Et avec une perche aussi évidente, Yukimura allait sûrement—

« Que sais-tu donc, Akari-san ? Cela a l'air d'être de la plus haute importance !

-Voyons, mon petit Yukimura, c'est un de mes précieux secrets ! Je ne sais pas si je peux le dévoiler ainsi !

-Les secrets sont faits pour être divulgués, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ce ne sont plus des secrets, dans ce cas-là. »

Elle était intervenue dans l'espoir de stopper l'infirmière. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle savait, mais vu qu'Hotaru ne lui avait pas tout dévoilé, elle n'était pas sûre des conclusions exactes qu'avait tirées Akari.

« De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? »

Hotaru avait parlé à voix basse, n'ayant apparemment pas écouté ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières minutes. Elle remarqua distraitement qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché ses cheveux.

« Le secret que tu as donné en échange de la guérison de ton bras. »

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif, avant que son expression ne s'éclaire.

« Ah, la nuit où je t'ai enlevé ton— »

Ce ne fut que par pur réflexe qu'elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Malheureusement, le mal était fait, et tout le monde avait saisi les propos de son inconscient de partenaire. Il y eut un court silence, où chaque personne présente imagina des scénarios plus ou moins douteux, incluant Hotaru et Yuya, et ce quelque chose qu'il lui avait enlevé.

Puis ce fut le chaos.

« Yuya-han ! Comment as-tu pu—

-Ha ha ha ! La petite nous traite toujours de pervers, mais elle ne perd pas de temps !

-Yuya-san, quelle surprise ! Je ne pensais pas être si proche de la vérité !

-Planche à pain, tu as des choses à expliquer…

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir parlé de ce secret-là ! Il l'a fait avant moi !

-…Yuya-san ? Avec lui ?

-Mais arrêtez de vous imaginer n'importe quoi, bande de vieux pervers ! Vous avez pensé au pauvre Sasuke-kun ? »

Ledit Sasuke, qui n'avait jusque-là pas dit un mot, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, tentait désespérément de se faire aussi petit que possible sur son siège.

« Rien entendu… Veux pas imaginer Nee-san… »

Le garçon fut prestement ignoré, et sa tentative de diversion tomba lamentablement à l'eau. Elle remarqua que Kyo s'était également levé, ses yeux plissés la dévisageant avec une certaine colère. Dire qu'en temps normal, elle serait tranquillement en train de dormir en attendant d'arriver à destination. Mais bien sûr, c'était trop demander que d'avoir le privilège de piquer un petit roupillon lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de la joyeuse troupe, dont les yeux étaient actuellement braqués sur elle, visiblement en attente d'une explication, ou mieux, d'un récit croustillant. Elle soupira, pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Alors, planche à pain ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Elle avait l'impression d'être l'accusée dans le box du tribunal, tentant désespérément de se justifier à propos d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Une intervention divine serait la bienvenue, à ce niveau-là.

Et, à sa grande surprise, une intervention divine eut véritablement lieu, en une personne complètement inattendue, mais plus que bienvenue.

« Messieurs dames, contrôle des billets. »

Mon Dieu, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir un contrôleur ! Elle bénit intérieurement toutes les personnes qui faisaient ce métier, et elle retint l'envie terriblement pressante qui l'envahit de le prendre dans ses bras. Tous se rassirent, bien que Kyo mette quelques secondes de plus à s'exécuter, visiblement récalcitrant à l'idée de ne pas avoir de réponse tout de suite.

Les quelques minutes que prit le contrôle fut assez pour que leur attention soit portée ailleurs (elle avait toujours su qu'ils avaient un temps d'attention ne dépassant pas les trente secondes; à croire qu'ils tentaient de faire concurrence à Hotaru), et ils oublièrent bien vite le sujet précédent de conversation. Elle fut soulagée de remarquer que sa chance ne s'était pas totalement faite la malle, bien qu'elle puisse encore sentir le regard de Kyo lui brûler le dos (ou le siège, mais ne nous attardons pas sur les détails) pendant le reste du trajet. Même Hotaru eut la décence de s'endormir pendant le voyage, et elle eut le plaisir de somnoler quelque peu pendant le temps restant avant d'arriver, sans qu'aucun imbécile qui composait son entourage ne vienne la déranger. Miracle !

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yuya aimait croire que la bande d'amis particulièrement excentrique qu'elle se traînait l'avait rendue complètement blasée. Bien sûr, ils se sentirent obligés de lui prouver le contraire au lendemain du trajet plutôt turbulent en train.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

Il y avait une pointe d'incrédulité dans sa voix, et un Yukimura particulièrement joyeux s'empressa de répondre.

« Un pique-nique, pardi !

-…Sur la tombe de Nii-chan ?

-Bien sûr ! Nozomu aurait été enchanté, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil face à la réponse pleine d'entrain d'Akari.

« Vous n'avez pas du tout l'impression de profaner une tombe, ou quelque chose d'aussi grave… ?

-Ne sois pas aussi coincée, planche à pain.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être coincée, mais de principe ! Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, bon sang !

-Pourquoi ? Il sonne trop vrai ? »

Elle inspira profondément, espérant atténuer l'envie de meurtre qu'elle sentait lentement mais sûrement poindre. Au pire, si elle en venait vraiment aux mains, il fallait voir les points positifs : elle n'aurait pas à aller bien loin pour enterrer le corps. Cependant, la pensée d'enterrer Kyo dans le même cimetière que son grand frère lui déplaisait plus que de raison. Après tout, la paix éternelle dans laquelle il était censé reposer ne devrait pas être perturbée par cet imbécile. Elle s'en voudrait réellement si c'était le cas.

« Yuya-han ! Tu peux venir t'asseoir à côté de moi ! »

Il semblerait que Tigre Rouge se soit bien vite remis de sa réplique glaciale lors du voyage en train. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il faudra seulement qu'elle veille à être plus méchante la prochaine fois !

« Qui voudrait s'asseoir à côté de toi ? Personne ne mérite une telle torture ! »

Et bien sûr, Akira sauta sur l'occasion pour rabaisser l'éternel prétendant. Ils n'étaient pas censés être meilleurs amis, ces deux-là ?

« Parce que ton caractère de cochon, ce n'est pas de la torture ?

-Caractère de cochon ? _Quel_ caractère de cochon ? »

Ah, il était vexé. L'air de rien, le jeune homme était plutôt susceptible.

« Bon, planche à pain, tu comptes venir t'asseoir un jour ou tu continues à jouer le pot de fleur ? »

Elle retint une remarque cinglante in extremis, et se contenta de s'asseoir, bien qu'encore récalcitrante. Akari lui tendit immédiatement de quoi se nourrir, et elle remercia l'infirmière. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'était installée entre Yukimura et Tigre Rouge, bien que ce dernier ne l'ait pas remarqué, trop occupé à se disputer joyeusement avec Akira. A vrai dire, elle s'était assise sans vraiment réfléchir, choisissant simplement l'endroit le plus proche d'elle. Grossière erreur. Être à côté de Yukimura signifiait avoir une conversation avec lui.

Yuya n'aimait pas les conversations avec Yukimura.

En général, cela finissait avec elle en train de rougir et de crier un quelconque démenti, tandis qu'il avait fait en sorte que tout le monde prête soudainement attention au moindre mot qui pouvait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle se dit que, peut-être, si elle regardait fixement sa nourriture, il la laisserait tranquille en croyant qu'elle avait une conversation silencieuse avec celle-ci. Et Yukimura, malgré tous ses défauts, était quelqu'un de très poli. Il n'oserait jamais interrompre une conversation aussi passionnante, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, elle n'eut pas vraiment à s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait dire l'homme à ses côtés, son partenaire un brin trop excentrique exécutant une intervention que personne ne put ignorer. Enfin, intervention était peut-être un grand mot. Mais reprenons la situation du point de vue de notre chère Yuya, qui avait décidé de suivre sa résolution, et s'apprêtait à fixer sa nourriture comme si sa vie en dépendait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Tigre Rouge s'étaler comme le sombre idiot qu'il était. Ce qui était assez surprenant, vu qu'il était assis quelques secondes auparavant. Bien qu'elle sache que l'idiotie avait fait de lui un cas désespéré, elle doutait que celle-ci soit responsable de cet événement. Stupide ne voulait pas dire maladroit. La chasseuse de prime leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Hotaru était juste derrière l'imbécile pour l'instant sonné, et que son pied était encore levé.

Ah. Il semblerait que son partenaire ait _légèrement_ provoqué la chute de son habituel prétendant.

Elle haussa un sourcil il ne répondit pas à sa question silencieuse, et se contenta de pousser un peu plus Tigre Rouge du pied (personne ne songea à lui faire remarquer qu'il était en train de gâcher la nourriture en mettant l'autre homme dessus), avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté d'elle. Il sembla remarquer que l'attention de tous était sur lui, mais il se contenta simplement de lancer un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme, se demandant probablement pourquoi elle le fixait ainsi.

Il venait de virer Tigre Rouge à coup de pied au derrière (de manière plus que littérale) pour récupérer la place à côté d'elle, et il avait le culot de prendre son petit air interrogateur comme s'il venait de faire la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle retint un soupir, avant de se tourner vers sa nourriture. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui, et ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre un tel acte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il lui embrouille encore l'esprit avec ses réponses plus ou moins vagues.

Cependant, tout le monde n'avait pas la décence d'être aussi indifférente que notre héroïne terriblement blasée.

« Comme il est adorable ! »

Yuya ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'Akari trouvait d'adorable dans le fait de mettre Tigre Rouge dans la nourriture de manière aussi…_délicate_. Ce fut le murmure d'un Yukimura rieur qui lui fit finalement relever la tête.

« Il y a donc bien quelque chose entre vous deux ! »

Et voilà, Hotaru venait de gâcher tous ces précieux efforts l'homme à côté d'elle avait maintenant de quoi discuter avec elle. Qui plus est, un sujet qui se transformerait probablement en ragot. Merveilleux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Yukimura-san. »

Elle espéra que son sourire éblouissant respirait assez l'innocence pour qu'il la croie.

« Au contraire, je suis _persuadé_ que tu vois exactement de quoi je parle. »

Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui. Elle le laissa faire, sachant que sa force physique dépassait largement la sienne. Sa voix se changea en un murmure, et malgré l'éternel sourire qui était accroché à ses lèvres, il n'y avait plus rien de rieur dans son attitude.

« Tout le monde sait que tu es une grande fille et que tu sais te débrouiller, Yuya-san. Seulement… »

Sa prise se resserra un peu plus sur elle.

« Être trop proche d'un homme tel que lui n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. »

…Yukimura s'y mettait aussi ? Allait-on finir par lui foutre la paix un jour à propos d'Hotaru ?

« C'est sûr qu'un homme tel que toi sait de quoi il parle. »

La pique était basse, voire même blessante. Elle s'en fichait.

« Justement, Yuya-san. _Justement_. »

Elle le dévisagea de ses grands yeux verts, visiblement troublée. Elle ignorait si c'était le fait que Yukimura soit soudainement sérieux (événement rare et ô combien perturbant), le fait qu'il soit en réalité tout aussi protecteur que les autres alors qu'il était celui qui s'amusait à montrer du doigt la relation qu'elle avait avec son partenaire comme étant suspecte, ou cette sagesse qu'elle pouvait sentir derrière ce regard qui semblait presque sans âge, lui rappelant étrangement Muramasa. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne savait que répondre devant son air presque inquiet (ça y est, elle avait osé le penser !), et elle ne put réprimer un frisson devant la présence imposante qu'il représentait en cet instant.

« Ses ténèbres vont t'engloutir, tu sais. »

Il lui dit cela d'un ton presque badin, avant de remettre en place les cheveux derrière son oreille en un geste affectueux, son sourire habituel de retour.

« Mais je suis persuadé que tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Le moment qu'ils partageaient fut soudainement interrompu par les cris d'un Tigre Rouge qui venait de se remettre sur pied et commençait à s'époumoner contre Hotaru (qui, bien sûr, l'ignora complètement), avant qu'il ne remarque la position dans laquelle était Yukimura et Yuya. Ses cris furent donc dirigés vers l'éternel plaisantin, qui la relâcha tout en continuant à provoquer le prétendant le plus têtu (et peut-être bien le plus stupide) de l'Histoire. Cependant, l'attitude enfantine et d'habitude distrayante de Tigre Rouge ne fut pas assez pour effacer le trouble de la jeune femme.

Pas un seul mot ne franchit ses lèvres pendant le reste du repas.


	11. Chapitre 11

**A/N:**Bonjour bonjour~ Bon, comme prévu, je suis terriblement en retard. D'ailleurs, l'université a recommencé pour moi, ce qui ne va donc pas faciliter les choses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner cette fic'; j'ai encore pas mal d'idées~ Je suis juste très longue à écrire, et j'aime toujours attendre un peu avant de publier, histoire de bien relire et de vous offrir un chapitre potable. Ce chapitre est relativement court, et je m'en excuse à l'avance. Cependant, il permet de voir que certains changements commencent à se mettre en place dans la relation Hotaru/ Yuya, mais surtout qu'une certaine personne s'en rend compte ! \o/

**Chibi-yuya: **Eh oui, Yukimura aussi a ses moments d'égarement, où il peut se montrer sérieux ! Ah, c'est sûr, c'est plus du tout dans la même catégorie ! A vrai dire, lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage avec ce geste très drôle d'Ho-chan, je n'avais pas vraiment la jalousie en tête; en fait, c'est avec Yuya qu'il est le plus familier, et il ne connait pas bien les autres, et ne leur fait absolument pas confiance. D'où son choix de 'réserver' la place à côté de Yuya~

**Bloody Kyo: **Ha ha ha ! J'ai l'impression qu'un Yukimura sérieux fait flipper tout le monde ! x) Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Oh, tu sais, même si je n'ai pas une critique ultra précise expliquant ce que chaque phrase a pu te faire ressentir, ce n'est pas très grave. Déjà savoir que je t'ai fait rire et que tu as passé un bon moment est largement suffisant. :) Voilà un sacré compliment ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le jour où j'ai un bouquin qui sort, le monde entier le saura, vu que je serai probablement en train d'hurler ce fait dans la rue, histoire de manifester ma joie. ;) YAY, OBJECTIF ATTEINT ! \o/

**Ayaka: **Au moins une qui est contente de voir Yukimura sérieux ! xD Eh oui, Yuya sait se contrôler. Quelquefois. Mais pas trop souvent, hein.

**Yachiru-chan92: **Encore un peu (beaucoup) de patience concernant le passé d'Ho-chan. ^.^ Merci, je suis très heureuse que mon sens de l'humour douteux te fasse rire ! o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 11**

L'obscurité était finalement tombée, mais la joyeuse troupe de fêtards avaient continué à boire et plaisanter dans l'auberge où ils logeaient sans que cela ne dérange qui que ce soit. Il lui fallut attendre bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait supposé avant que toutes les personnes présentes soient finalement endormies (ou trop ivres pour bouger). Lorsqu'enfin, tous furent finalement dans leur chambre respective, elle se glissa au dehors. L'air frais de la nuit la frappa de plein fouet, lui rafraichissant les idées par la même occasion. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et fut satisfaite de n'apercevoir personne. Elle était seule.

Elle savait que ses amis avaient essayé de la distraire par leur présence pour rendre le voyage moins douloureux; elle savait aussi que, même si elle appréciait leur inquiétude à son propos, elle n'était pas sûre de totalement approuver leur attitude pour autant. Ces quelques jours qu'elle se réservait d'habitude pour elle-même avaient été complètement chamboulés, envahis par les blagues douteuses et les disputes joyeuses. Ce n'était plus une visite où l'on rendait hommage à une vie perdue, mais un voyage qui semblait avoir pour unique but de s'amuser. Elle avait clairement l'impression de manquer de respect à son grand frère en riant sur sa tombe (car c'était là clairement le sentiment qu'elle avait eu lors de ce fameux pique-nique).

Ses pas ralentirent alors qu'elle approchait de sa destination, et elle était loin d'en ignorer la raison. Quoiqu'elle en dise, quelle que soit l'image de la fille forte qu'elle se plaisait à entretenir, revenir chaque année ici n'était pas facile. Chaque année, se rappeler qu'il était parti. Chaque année, se rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu. Chaque année, réaliser que c'était toujours aussi difficile de l'accepter.

A vrai dire, elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de se souvenir; terrifiée à l'idée de revivre cette journée.

Elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Même si elle luttait de toutes ses forces, les souvenirs laissaient lentement place à l'oubli. Ses traits, ses mots, ses actions, tout s'effaçait lentement. Elle n'était même plus sûre d'être encore capable de décrire cette sensation si agréable qu'était celle d'être entourée de ses bras, d'être rassurée à l'idée que son grand frère soit là pour la protéger de tous ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal.

Alors elle s'imposait cette souffrance, trop apeurée à l'idée que tout disparaisse. C'était un mal nécessaire.

Puis elle fut devant la tombe. Ce n'était qu'une pierre froide, avec son nom gravé dessus. Elle s'agenouilla, avant de la toucher du bout des doigts. C'était glacé, à l'opposé même de l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Le silence régnait, et sa voix douce ne viendrait pas le troubler. Elle effleura les lettres gravées comme elle aurait effleuré son visage lorsqu'il dormait. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais il n'y avait nulle comparaison avec celui qui venait étirer ses lèvres et éclairer son visage lorsqu'il était encore là.

Elle réalisa que sa main tremblait.

« Tu pleures. »

Elle ne sursauta pas, bien trop fatiguée pour réellement montrer sa surprise. Elle tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers Hotaru. Apparaître aux moments où elle s'y attendait le moins sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte était vraiment une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise.

Elle porta une main à ses joues et s'aperçut qu'en effet, il disait vrai. Elle se demanda de manière presque absente quand cela avait-il bien pu commencer.

Il vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Il fait froid. »

Tentait-il de faire la conversation ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Vouloir faire la conversation demandait un minimum de réflexion, après tout. Lorsqu'il commença à la fixer, elle s'aperçut qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle était censée dire.

« Si tu as froid, tu n'as qu'à rentrer.

-Non. Je ne veux pas. »

Quel était donc l'intérêt de faire remarquer qu'il faisait froid, dans ce cas ?

« Tu trembles. »

Il avait de nouveau repris la parole, et elle se demanda ce qui se cachait derrière ses actions inhabituelles.

« Ce n'est pas le froid. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? »

Elle essuya ses joues d'un geste distrait.

« C'est comme ça à chaque fois. »

Elle ne répondait pas vraiment à la question, mais elle s'en fichait.

« C'est normal, alors ?

-Je suppose, oui. »

Quelques minutes de silence régnèrent, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche de nouveau. Vraiment, elle ne l'avait jamais vu parler autant.

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

Elle finirait bien par comprendre la logique étrange qui se cachait derrière ses propos. Un jour.

« Qui ça ?

-Lui. »

Il désigna la tombe du doigt. Elle fronça les sourcils, hésitant entre la stupéfaction et la colère face à son affirmation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as jamais connu ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il te rend encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Elle réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité que son partenaire exprimait de l'inquiétude.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Vraiment, quelle manière ridicule de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait ! Il la suivait en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle se recueillait sur la tombe de son grand frère, lui faisait remarquer qu'elle pleurait et tremblait, tout cela pour conclure qu'il n'appréciait pas Nozomu ! C'était à la limite du gag, cette attitude grotesque ! Sérieusement, n'était-il tout simplement pas capable de lui demander si elle allait bien ? Etait-il réellement obligé de passer par tous ces détours simplement pour s'assurer de son bien-être ? Mon Dieu, il avait sincèrement besoin de leçons dans le domaine social ! Ne pas savoir à ce point comment interagir normalement avec les autres n'était même plus un défaut à ce niveau-là, cela relevait carrément du handicap !

Il sembla surpris de sa réaction, et la dévisagea. Son air déboussolé (oui, elle était restée assez longtemps avec lui pour reconnaître le peu de changements dans son visage, et ce qu'ils signifiaient) ne fit que doubler son amusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire avec un maladroit pareil ? Et elle qui pensait auparavant avoir trouvé un maître en matière d'incapacité à exprimer correctement ses émotions en la personne de Kyo, elle s'était lourdement trompée ! Celui-ci était bien pire !

Au bout de quelques instants, elle fut assez calmée pour être en mesure d'aligner quelques mots sans glousser comme une collégienne.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment terrible lorsqu'il s'agit de consoler quelqu'un ? »

De nouveau, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu souris. »

Il y avait une pointe d'étonnement et de contentement dans sa voix, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier si c'était vrai.

« Je ne peux que sourire face à ton manque de compétence.

-Oh. Je te fais sourire, alors ? »

Elle frappa son épaule.

« Ne retiens pas que la partie qui t'arrange ! »

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un sentiment fugace, mais elle était heureuse de ne pas être venue seule.

Peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil, mais elle crut se sentir plus légère.

Peut-être était-ce une illusion d'optique, mais elle vit les lèvres d'Hotaru s'étirer en un sourire.

La nuit commençait à se lever…

…Le silence laissant place au chant des oiseaux.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Elle souriait. Ce n'était pas ce sourire forcé qu'elle maintenant d'habitude à cette époque de l'année, ni le sourire qu'elle arborait alors que son tempérament était à deux doigt d'exploser. Non, c'était _son_ sourire. Celui qu'il associait toujours à elle, celui qui obligeait tous ceux qui la connaissaient à sourire en retour. Il n'était pas mécontent de la voir de nouveau ainsi, presque heureuse. Cependant, il avait une petite idée de la cause de ce changement d'attitude soudain. Ou plutôt, _qui_. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Bien sûr, il l'avait entendu partir hier soir. Nulle dose d'alcool n'était suffisante pour le rendre sourd, et le son de ses pas l'avait alerté de son intention. Il n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'il était capable de dire que c'était elle qui se glissait au dehors, ne préférant pas s'attarder sur ce détail qui en révélait bien trop sur l'attention particulière qu'il lui portait. Il aurait pu la suivre, mais il savait parfaitement où elle allait. Elle avait probablement besoin de quelqu'un; cependant, elle était trop fière pour laisser quiconque voir sa faiblesse. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une excuse qu'il formulait pour ne pas admettre qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale de l'aider. Les mots n'étaient pas son fort, ne l'avaient jamais été. Consoler une jeune femme endeuillée ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses compétences. Alors il se contentait de rester éveillé, les yeux mi-clos, l'imaginant devant cette tombe, tandis que la solitude l'engloutissait.

Ce fut sans doute la raison qui expliqua pourquoi il mit autant de temps à réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre était en train de quitter l'auberge. Il se dépêcha de se relever et d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, curieux malgré lui. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme à la fine stature et aux cheveux blonds disparaître dans l'escalier.

Son partenaire. Hotaru.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi prendrait-il le temps de la suivre ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre de la bande, il aurait simplement mis cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude. Mais lui… Allez savoir ce qu'il avait dans le crâne !

Il était vrai qu'il le trouvait quelque peu intéressant, voire même vaguement amusant. Cependant, il n'appréciait guère l'attention qu'il commençait à porter à la jeune femme. Oh, bien sûr, il doutait qu'il l'ait vraiment réalisé. Son regard était bien souvent tourné vers elle, et bien qu'il refuse toute sorte de contact physique avec les autres, il autorisait la chasseuse de prime à le toucher. Il se plaçait à ses côtés en une sorte de réflexe conditionné, et il n'avait touché qu'à la nourriture qu'elle lui offrait.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce soit disant partenaire se transformerait en chien de garde. Il l'avait jugé trop froid, trop indifférent pour réellement s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il avait fait une grossière erreur de jugement, et il avait eu le malheur de le réaliser pendant les deux jours qu'ils avaient tous passés ensemble. Le seul fait qui le poussait à ne pas réagir était qu'elle ne s'était aperçue de rien; elle ne le traitait pas différemment des autres. Pas de rougissement, pas de gêne, pas d'hésitation en sa présence. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle _souriait_, et il savait que son partenaire en était responsable. Il lui avait dit quelque chose, avait _fait_ quelque chose, et elle était de nouveau elle-même. Il arrivait comme une fleur, la connaissait depuis bien moins longtemps que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et pourtant, il réussissait là où tous avaient échoués auparavant. Il ignorait ce qui était le plus rageant : le fait qu'il ne se rende même pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait, le fait que ce soit son partenaire et pas _lui_ qui ait réussi à lui rendre le sourire, ou encore le fait qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu plus tôt que cet imbécile apparent était capable de tout changer.

Kyo se contenta d'en vouloir à Yuya pour autoriser ainsi un autre que lui à la faire sourire.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Les trois journées de congé étaient terminées, laissant place au quotidien tranquille auquel elle était habituée. Enfin, aussi tranquille que pouvait être le quotidien d'une chasseuse de prime s'amusant à courir après des criminels (qui étaient bien entendu incapables de se contenter de s'enfuir, mais se sentaient également obligés d'attenter à ses jours) pour gagner sa vie tout en se traînant un partenaire aux tendances légèrement sociopathes et sans doute plus dangereux que lesdits criminels. Mais voilà, elle s'y était maintenant habituée, et gérer le comportement étrange d'Hotaru était devenu un réflexe banal lui demandant très peu d'effort. Sa capacité d'adaptation à cette situation aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais à vrai dire, quelque chose d'autre la troublait ces derniers temps.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était rien de très grave, rien qui lui nuise réellement. Elle avait simplement remarqué que, ces derniers temps, l'adorable petit Sasuke semblait toujours trouver le moyen pour miraculeusement se retrouver à ses côtés. Au début, ce n'était presque rien. Quelques petites visites par-ci, quelques rencontres totalement hasardeuses dans les locaux où ils travaillaient. Non, vraiment, presque rien. Puis les visites étaient devenus plus fréquentes, voire carrément quotidiennes, et les rencontres se prolongeaient et ne semblaient plus si hasardeuses que cela. Dans des circonstances différentes, Yuya aurait été enchantée par le fait que Sasuke prenne ainsi le temps de rechercher sa compagnie; elle ne pouvait nier l'affection réelle qu'elle avait pour le garçon, et un peu plus de temps passé en sa compagnie était plus que bienvenue. _Cependant_, elle avait l'étrange intuition que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de passer du temps avec elle.

Intuition qui pourrait s'expliquer par les regards suspicieux qu'il lançait continuellement à son partenaire et le fait qu'il se crispait dès que celui-ci entrait s'approchait d'elle à moins de cinq mètres. Chose qui arrivait plus souvent qu'elle ne daignait y prêter attention; Hotaru avait toujours eu un problème avec la notion d'espace personnel lorsque cela la concernait.

Elle savait pertinemment que Sasuke faisait probablement cela avec pour volonté de la protéger, mais bien que ses instincts de protection soit relativement forts chez lui, elle doutait fortement que l'initiative vienne réellement de lui. Elle savait aussi que la seule personne en mesure de lui donner des ordres qu'il daignerait suivre était Yukimura Sanada. Elle ignorait les circonstances qui poussaient Sasuke à obéir à Yukimura comme un petit chiot récalcitrant, mais le lien entre les deux était indéniable.

La situation lui paraissait d'autant plus étrange puisque Yukimura, malgré une mise en garde plutôt claire (dont elle se souvenait un peu trop distinctement) ne semblait pas se méfier assez d'Hotaru pour faire intervenir Sasuke. Alors, qui avait bien pu pousser le plus jeune d'entre eux à agir de cette manière ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas qui connaissait assez le passé d'Hotaru, ou qui avait des doutes assez exacerbés pour prendre des mesures aussi drastiques et manipuler de cette façon Sasuke afin de s'assurer de son bien-être. Vraiment, qui serait assez tordu pour agir de la sorte ?

Elle crut entendre la voix de Kyo en son for intérieur lui souffler que c'était digne d'une renarde.

…Okuni.

Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'informatrice ne se contenterait pas de partir sans vague alors qu'elle doutait sincèrement d'Hotaru et qu'elle était persuadée qu'il avait des tendances meurtrières. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais elle préféra ne pas y songer. La question était maintenant de savoir comment elle allait résoudre ce problème. Oui, la présence continuelle de Sasuke était devenue un problème. Partager son espace de vie avec un lunatique pyromane était déjà suffisant, elle n'avait pas envie d'y rajouter en plus un garçon qui émettait des ondes terriblement négatives dès qu'Hotaru s'approchait un peu trop d'elle ou saisissait un couteau. Cela commençait sérieusement à rendre l'ambiance à l'appartement exécrable, et ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa fatigue.

La première solution serait de convaincre Okuni qu'elle était en sécurité avec son partenaire, mais elle était consciente que l'informatrice était terriblement têtue et ne la croirait jamais. Une autre solution serait de virer Sasuke à coups de pied aux fesses, mais elle était bien trop faible face à lui pour parvenir à faire une telle chose. La dernière solution serait de parler à Yukimura pour qu'il se charge du problème.

…Négocier était probablement un mot plus juste.

Très franchement, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'appliquer la dernière solution, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir un quelconque choix dans cette histoire. Yukimura était le seul à avoir une réelle influence sur le garçon. La question était maintenant de savoir combien de plumes elle allait laisser pendant sa conversation avec Yukimura.

Elle frissonna à la pensée d'un entretien avec l'homme.

Yuya Shiina n'avait pas peur.

Elle était juste _légèrement_ paniquée à l'idée de tout ce qu'il essayerait de lui faire faire en échange de ce petit service qu'elle allait lui demander.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Du tout.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yukimura Sanada, comme tout bon ivrogne qui se respecte, était actuellement au bar, tranquillement assis à la terrasse, observant le flot continu des personnes qui parcouraient la rue. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité jusque-là le rendait joyeux, mais son esprit aiguisé n'était pas pour autant ralenti par ses précédentes consommations. Le fait d'avoir passé des années à se demander quand le prochain tueur à gage allait surgir pour attenter à sa vie jouait probablement dans le fait qu'être sur le qui-vive était naturel pour lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il perçut la présence de sa chasseuse de prime favorite, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier à deux fois, trouvant étrange qu'elle soit dans les parages seule. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était bien vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait; Yuya n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne à passer du temps en sa compagnie, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle était toujours méfiante autour de lui, comme s'il allait lui faire une mauvaise plaisanterie dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

… Bon, il était vrai que c'était déjà arrivé quelques fois. Mais de là à le fuir comme la peste ! Il n'était pas un monstre, tout de même !

Elle le salua, avant de prendre place en face de lui. Il l'observa d'un œil curieux, attendant patiemment la raison de sa présence. Il dû attendre qu'elle prenne commande avant qu'elle ne daigne de nouveau porter son attention sur lui. Il remarqua distraitement que, même si elle le regardait sans ciller, ses mains étaient serrées, comme si elle se préparait à s'engager dans une dure et longue bataille. Il fut amusé à la pensée qu'elle considérait une conversation avec lui comme un combat.

« Je suis venu te parler de Sasuke-kun, Yukimura-san. »

Comme à son habitude, elle mit les pieds dans le plat avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui apprendrait la subtilité. Mais une Yuya subtile ne serait sans doute pas aussi intéressante. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Sasuke ? »

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement.

« Ces derniers temps, il est… _étrange_. »

Il commença à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, ayant bien sûr remarqué que le garçon passait beaucoup de temps chez la jeune femme, alors qu'il préférait d'habitude travailler ou jouer tranquillement dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Malgré cela, il pencha la tête sur le côté, jouant le rôle de celui qui n'était au courant de rien.

« Étrange ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, et il savoura le fait qu'elle était terriblement mal à l'aise. Vraiment, toutes les émotions qui la traversaient s'inscrivaient sur son visage. La taquiner était un véritable jeu d'enfant !

« Il est un peu… comment dire ? Collant ? »

Il comprit dans un éclair de lucidité que son hésitation n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas dire de mal de Sasuke ou de sa conduite. Il se demanda si c'était dû à son affection pour le garçon, ou si c'était parce qu'elle connaissait la relation très proche qu'il partageait avec l'adolescent.

« Ooh, notre petit Sasuke connaîtrait-il les premiers émois de l'amour ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil face à sa réplique pleine d'entrain.

« Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'avoue, c'est plus fort que moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dénoncerai pas pour détournement de mineur ! »

Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Ah, le rouge aux joues lui allait terriblement bien !

« Yukimura-san ! Tu sais très bien que cela n'a rien à voir avec cela ! C'est Okuni qui lui a mis dans le crâne que j'avais besoin de protection ! »

Lui tendre une perche pareille était presque trop beau.

« Hmm, je suis d'accord avec elle. On dit toujours qu'il faut sortir couvert, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son rougissement s'intensifia. Il retint un gloussement, délicieusement amusé.

« Cela vous tuerait d'être sérieux ?

-Oh, mais ce sujet est très sérieux.

-Yukimura-san !

-Ne sois pas comme cela, Yuya-san. Je comprends parfaitement la situation. Tu es fatiguée que le petit Sasuke vienne s'inviter dans le nid d'amour que toi et Hotaru-san avait créé, n'est-ce pas ?

-_Pardon_ ?

-Ah, j'en étais sûr ! »

Il tapa dans ses mains joyeusement. Elle se releva brusquement avant de poser brutalement ses mains sur la table, se penchant vers lui, ses grands yeux verts étincelants. Il dû reconnaître qu'elle était terriblement intimidante, quelquefois.

« Cesse tes sous-entendus douteux, Yukimura-san. Je veux que Sasuke trouve un autre hobby que celui de me suivre en étant persuadé qu'il me protège. Est-ce que je suis assez claire ? »

La manière dont elle le dévisager lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à recourir à la violence si jamais il ne répondait pas par l'affirmative. Bien que l'idée qu'elle pouvait véritablement le blesser était relativement risible, il savait qu'elle pouvait quelquefois se révéler vicieuse (il blâmait Okuni pour ce nouveau trait de caractère), et qu'elle serait tout à fait capable d'envoyer Kyo à ses trousses.

Un combat avec Kyo était intéressant.

Un Kyo qui le poursuivait parce qu'il avait fait du tort à _sa_ planche à pain était une mise à mort.

Il finit donc par hocher la tête.

« Très clair, Yuya-san~ »

Elle le scruta quelques secondes de plus, histoire de bien terminer son petit moment d'intimidation. Elle sembla satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle finit par se relever. Elle posa l'argent pour sa consommation sur la table, et parti sans oublier de le saluer.

Il réalisa qu'il venait de se faire menacer par une jeune femme qui faisait une tête de moins que lui, et qu'il avait complètement cédé face à elle. Le monde de la pègre serait probablement choqué s'ils avaient pu voir la scène.

Il esquissa un sourire.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Yuya Shiina était la plus forte.


	12. Chapitre 12

**A/N: **...Je suis actuellement au bord des larmes et de la crise de nerf, car je venais de répondre à toutes les reviews, et de faire ma petite note d'auteur habituelle, lorsque ce merveilleux site qu'est ffnet a planté, et m'a donc perdu tout ce que je venais de taper. Ô joie. -.-' Non, non, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me rouler par terre en m'arrachant les cheveux. Enfin, le cri de désespoir que j'ai lancé lorsque c'est arrivé m'a déjà valu un regard inquiet de la part du pote assis à côté de moi. Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

Alors, comme je le disais auparavant avec que ce p***** de site m**** décide de faire grève, j'ai longtemps hésité à publier ce chapitre, parce que je ne trouvais pas la deuxième partie très bonne, et que j'avais un doute sur le comportement des personnages, et s'il était oui ou non logique et restait bien dans leur personnalité. Bref, gros doute, et envie de réécrire. J'ai fini par faire lire le chapitre à une amie qui m'a conseillé de le publier, et qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de problème avec celui-ci. Donc, si vous avez des plaintes, je vous passerai son adresse mail, hein. (non, non, je ne fuis pas du tout la responsabilité)

Sinon, j'espère avoir fini un one-shot Hotaru x Yuya spécial Halloween pour demain, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sera fini à temps. N'hésitez néanmoins pas à surveiller vos écrans demain ! x)

**Chibi-yuya:** Ha, quel beau compliment ! Je suis imprévisible ! \o/ Yuya a au moins droit à une victoire à son actif contre le diabolique Yukimura ! C'est l'héroïne, tout de même~ Je suis contente que tu trouves la jalousie de Kyo drôle, vu que je crains toujours un jet de tomate de la part des fans du Kyo x Yuya lorsque les sentiments de Kyo ressortent, vu qu'on sait très bien qu'il ne finira pas avec l'adorable Yuya. Je crois que je vais préparer le bouclier pour ce chapitre-ci, d'ailleurs. x)

**Bloody Kyo: **Eh oui, il m'arrive de me bouger les fesses pour mettre un jour cette fanfiction~ Je suis rassurée de voir que ça te fait autant rire, parce que j'avoue avoir toujours l'impression de pas mettre assez d'humour dans mes fics, et je suis terrifiée à l'idée que cela devienne ennuyeux. Merci pour tes encouragements, fan super accro ! o/

**Tsume-en-force: **Tu as trouvé que ce chapitre était une mise à mort à cause des sentiments de Kyo! Attends de voir ce chapitre-ci ! x) Non, repose cette tomate ! Pose-là lentement à terre- pose-là-non, non, NOOON ! ...Hem. Je vais arrête de partir en délire toute seule. Une (grande?) avancée dans la relation Hotaru x Yuya dans ce chapitre-ci, bien que rien de concret. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour cela au vu des caractères de nos deux petits chasseurs de primes favoris~

**Yachiru-chan92:** Eh oui, Yuya reste fidèlement dans son personnage en étant la plus forte~ ;)

**Ayaka Kurenai: **Ah, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène du cimetière, et que Ho-chan soit dans son personnage, parce que j'avais quelques doutes concernant ce fait lorsque je l'ai écrite~ Me voilà donc rassurée ! o/ Et voilà un chapitre de plus pour que tu continues de te plonger dans cette histoire~**  
**

**Lauwwene:** Merci, voilà la suite ! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Yuya Shiina commençait sérieusement à détester les jours de pluie. La haine qui s'installait lentement mais sûrement face aux jours pluvieux n'avait en fait rien à voir avec ladite pluie. A vrai dire, même s'il était vrai que la pluie était incommodante et pas vraiment agréable, elle n'y avait jamais réellement voué de sentiment négatif.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son partenaire.

Son foutu partenaire, Hotaru.

Il avait boudé (vraiment, il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour décrire son attitude) toute la journée, s'enfermant dans le silence tout en dégageant une aura meurtrière. Non pas que cela changeait réellement de d'habitude, mais le fait de vivre avec lui et de le supporter quasiment chaque heure de sa triste vie lui avait appris à discerner ses nuances d'humeur. Chose qu'elle regrettait amèrement ces derniers temps, et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Et, _bien sûr_, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se venger sur les criminels qu'ils avaient joyeusement poursuivis dans la journée. Certes, cela n'était pas forcément un mal en soi. Sauf que devoir sauver lesdits criminels d'une mort lente et douloureuse n'était pas vraiment la manière dont elle voyait son travail. Elle avait été à deux doigts d'étrangler son partenaire, l'agacement qui la parcourait l'encourageant à imaginer son visage envahi par la souffrance tandis que ses doigts se resserraient autour de son cou fin—

Mais cela ne resterait qu'un scénario ô combien jouissif qui devrait se contenter de se terrer dans les recoins sombres de sa tortueuse imagination. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir un partenaire incluait le fait que ledit partenaire était supposé rester en bonne santé.

Quel dommage.

Les actions irréfléchies d'Hotaru avaient rendus la rédaction des rapports de la journée plus longue, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était actuellement enfermée dans son bureau dans la compagnie au lieu d'être tranquillement affalée sur son canapé avec une tasse fumante de thé à la main tout en regardant d'un œil bovin et inintéressé les inepties qu'affichait non-stop la télévision. Elle avait donc conseillé— d'accord, ordonné – à son cher partenaire de rentrer chez eux sans elle. Il fallait dire que la pensée d'inciter Hotaru à l'aider lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle avait l'étrange intuition que ses tentatives de l'aider, au vu de son temps d'attention ô combien limité, ne résulterait qu'à l'envie de lui faire avaler la paperasse tout en espérant qu'il s'étouffe avec. Ce ne serait donc qu'une perte de temps qui augmenterait sa tension déjà trop élevée ces dernières semaines, et risquer sa santé dans le vain espoir que ce sombre imbécile se rende utile.

Autant dire que lorsqu'elle eut fini, l'obscurité était déjà tombée.

Pour ne rien gâcher, il pleuvait toujours.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble en ravalant un soupir, et ouvrit son parapluie d'un geste sec. Elle ne fit que quelques mètres avant qu'un léger, _léger_ détail attire son attention. Quelqu'un était accroupi devant ce qui semblait être une boîte en carton. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes de plus à réaliser que, _oui_, c'était bien Hotaru. Et, bien sûr, étant une personne très logique qui apparemment détestait la pluie, il n'avait pas de parapluie. Elle s'approcha à pas lents, l'agacement qui s'était effacé sous l'effet soporifique de la paperasse refaisant surface.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il leva la tête vers elle, ses cheveux collés à son visage sous l'effet de la pluie battante. Ses vêtements étaient également trempés.

« Tu es déjà sortie ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Déjà_ ? Je te signale que cela fait au moins deux bonnes heures que je t'ai dit de rentrer ! »

Il sembla vaguement surpris.

« Ah oui… ? »

Oui, crétin incapable ! Elle s'apprêtait à lui formuler de manière _délicate_ le fond de sa pensée, notamment sur le fait de rester sous la pluie pendant deux heures en n'ayant rien pour se protéger, mais un aboiement faible la coupa dans son élan. Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle baissa les yeux vers le carton qu'elle avait auparavant ignoré. Dedans se trouvait un chiot blanc, tremblant dans le froid ambiant. Hotaru remarqua sur quoi son attention s'était portée.

« Il a été abandonné. »

Oh, vraiment ? Elle ne s'en doutait absolument pas. Après tout, c'était une pratique tout à fait courante de laisser son chien geler dans le froid avec pour seule protection un carton !

« …Et tu comptais le regarder encore longtemps ?

-Je lui tenais compagnie.

-C'est vraiment irresponsable de ta part. Soit tu le prends avec toi, soit tu continues ton chemin. Si ce n'est que pour t'amuser avec quelques heures et le laisser dépérir après, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ses propriétaires. »

Il l'observa quelques minutes, et elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

« Pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonnés ? »

Sa question soudaine la surprit.

« Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas assez d'argent pour s'en occuper, ou peut-être n'en avaient-ils tout simplement pas envie. Qui sait ? »

Elle le dévisagea, et s'aperçut que sa réponse ne lui apportait pas vraiment satisfaction. Elle se rendit également compte qu'il avait l'air étrangement perdu, comme s'il se retrouvait devant un problème auquel il n'y avait pas de solution. Elle soupira.

« Tiens-moi ça. »

Il prit par réflexe le parapluie qu'elle lui fourra dans la main, examinant curieusement le moindre de ses gestes. Elle saisit le chiot, et ouvrit son manteau afin de le caler à l'intérieur, espérant ainsi réchauffer son petit corps grelottant. Elle sentit la question silencieuse de son partenaire.

« Avec toutes les personnes que je connais, il serait fort étonnant qu'il n'y en ait pas une qui ait envie d'un petit compagnon à quatre pattes. En attendant, il vient avec nous. »

Hotaru se releva, et elle se mit à ses côtés sous le parapluie. Ils commencèrent à marcher, leurs pas se synchronisant presque automatiquement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle pouvait probablement lui donner un tas de raisons : le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser un animal ainsi, que c'était mal d'abandonner un petit être qui avait visiblement besoin d'aide, qu'elle savait déjà que Sasuke se ferait une joie d'accueillir un chien, lui qui aimait tant les animaux—

Elle se contenta de dire une simple vérité.

« Parce qu'on aurait dit que tu étais celui qui avait été abandonné. »

Il sembla soudainement pensif.

« Ah. Ça veut dire que si tu m'avais trouvé dans un carton, tu m'aurais ramené chez toi ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire face à l'image que ses mots évoquèrent.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aurais trouvé un carton assez grand pour toi.

-Hmm, je suis sûr que si.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. »

Elle retint un rire devant son air déterminé, et se dit que, si elle l'avait trouvé dans un carton et l'avait ramené chez elle, peut-être que cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Alors que Yuya et Hotaru étaient dans le couloir de l'immeuble où se trouvait leur appartement, ils entendirent des rires joyeux. La jeune femme mit cela sur le compte d'un de ses voisins qui avait probablement organisé une soirée sans avertir personne au préalable. Pratique agaçant, mais ô combien courante. C'était vrai, pourquoi prévenir l'étage qu'on allait leur pourrir la vie en chantant faux sur des musiques qu'on allait se faire une joie de mettre anormalement fort ? Cela gâchait tout le fun, vraiment.

Elle soupira, et se contenta de se dépêcher, avec pour seule envie de se changer, et de prendre une douche. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe du chiot avant tout cela— attendez. Pourquoi les rires crétins venaient de _son_ appartement ? Elle n'avait absolument rien prévu ce soir, et elle doutait sincèrement qu'Hotaru avait assez d'intérêt dans les relations sociales pour que la simple idée d'organiser un tel événement lui traverse l'esprit. Elle lui lança néanmoins un regard interrogateur, et il haussa les épaules. Apparemment, il était tout autant dans l'ignorance qu'elle.

Et puis, à part elle et son partenaire crétin, qui avait les clés de chez eux ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une distribution des doubles de ses clés, et personne ne serait assez suicidaire pour se risquer à crocheter sa serrure pour lui faire ce genre de plan douteux. Ah, il était vrai que Kyo avait un double des clés, vu son statut de squatteur officiel—

…Kyo.

Non, il n'aurait pas osé.

Il n'aurait pas _osé_.

On parlait de Kyo, l'alcoolique invétéré qui passait son temps à l'appeler par ce surnom stupide et ô combien rageant, qui lui vidait ses réserves de saké avec une joie apparente, qui lui avait déjà pourri la vie en invitant toute la populace qu'il connaissait alors qu'elle rendait visite à la tombe de son frère—

Elle réalisa qu'il en était parfaitement capable.

« Je vais le tuer ! »

Elle ignora le regard curieux d'Hotaru, et ouvrit avec fracas la porte d'entrée, ses pas rageurs la menant au salon avec une rapidité qui en aurait impressionné plus d'un.

« Ah, le doux son de l'arrivée d'une jeune femme délicate !

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes plaisanteries douteuses, Yukimura-san ! »

Bien sûr que Yukimura était là. Une beuverie sans lui n'était tout simplement pas imaginable. Elle parcourut des yeux la pièce, cherchant l'instigateur de cette soirée improvisée chez elle tout en imaginant le meilleur scénario afin de lui infliger la punition la plus douloureuse possible. Tigre Rouge semblait apparemment heureux de la voir, Sasuke leva les yeux quelques secondes de sa console de jeu pour la dévisager, Akari la salua d'un signe de la main joyeux, Akira se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, comme s'il tentait de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui-ci, Bonten était apparemment très amusé par son expression de colère car il s'empressa de rire, et Kyo était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, une bouteille de saké à la main, comme s'il en avait le droit.

Elle s'approcha de lui, saisit son bras et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? »

Il l'observa de ses yeux écarlates, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu rentres bien tard, planche à pain.

-Oui, et je découvre que mon appartement a été envahi par des ivrognes ! Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'as qu'à boire et te détendre. Tu en as probablement besoin—

-Oui, exactement ! J'en ai besoin ! A vrai dire, c'était exactement ce que je comptais faire ! Mais voilà, je rentre tranquillement chez moi, et au lieu de me retrouver au calme, tout le monde est ici comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! C'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça chez toi ?

-Ton appartement était plus proche.

-La belle affaire ! Mais comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, c'est _mon_ appartement !

-Ne sois pas si coincée, planche à pain. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois—

-Justement ! C'est le problème ! Je te laisse déjà venir ici quand tu veux ! Ce n'est pas suffisant, c'est ça ? Tu te sens obligé de ramener tous les gens que tu trouves en plus ? Ce n'est pas un hôtel, bon sang !

-Calme-toi—

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Pourquoi je devrai me calmer alors que— »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle était plaquée contre le mur, ses poignets emprisonnés par ses mains.

« Je t'ai dit de te calmer, Yuya. »

Sa voix était basse, un simple murmure.

« Oh, tu peux prendre ton air sérieux autant que tu le veux, cela ne change pas le fait que tu es en to— »

Un jappement interrompit la tirade coléreuse qui allait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux lentement, et l'une de ses mains lâcha la prise que celle-ci maintenait sur son poignet pour saisir la boule de poils qui venait de rappeler sa présence.

« …Ne me dis pas que tu en as encore ramassé un.

-Je ne l'ai pas exactement ramassé. Il est…euh, venu à moi ? »

Puis elle se ressaisit.

« Et ne change pas de sujet ! Je suis toujours en colère contre toi ! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Comme c'est terrifiant. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête d'Hotaru. Il les fixa quelques instants sans ciller, et elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à regarder. Elle était simplement en train de discuter avec Kyo, leurs corps quasiment plaqués l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'une de ses mains bloquait son poignet contre le mur, et qu'il tenait de l'autre un chiot qui remuait joyeusement la queue.

Vraiment, c'était une situation tout à fait normale.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire remarquer à son partenaire que dévisager les gens aussi longtemps était particulièrement malpoli, sans parler du fait d'interrompre une dispute—hem, une conversation civilisée entre deux personnes matures, Sasuke apparut à son tour, et s'empressa de saisir le chiot, tout en prenant soin de ne pas paraître trop impatient. Bien sûr, il échoua lamentablement.

« Je suppose qu'il est pour moi, Nee-san ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire involontaire étirant ses lèvres face à l'attitude froide qu'il essayait de maintenir.

« Mais comment as-tu su que—

-Je l'ai entendu. Du coup, je suis venu voir. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il était reparti dans la pièce d'à côté, serrant contre son torse l'animal et grommelant à propos des grelottements qui secouaient le petit être.

Son attention se porta de nouveau sur Hotaru, qui s'était avancé dans la pièce, affichant clairement une mine renfrognée. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, curieuse quant à la raison de cette réaction. Après tout, son partenaire avait pour habitude de ne montrer ses émotions qu'au compte-goutte, et de manière plutôt subtile. Pourtant, il avait les sourcils froncés et ne cachait nullement sa contrariété. Mon Dieu, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas avoir une crampe, à ainsi utiliser les muscles de son visage alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude ! Il s'approcha, et saisit brusquement le poignet que Kyo avait libéré quelques instants auparavant pour saisir le chiot.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus un imbécile qui la bloquait contre un mur, mais bien deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu—

-Il a le droit, lui. »

Elle resta bouche bée, complètement effarée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait, cet abruti fini ? Kyo émit un ricanement amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, l'alcoolique de service ? »

En réponse à ses mots emplis de gentillesse, il se pencha vers elle, son sourire amusé ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

« Tu ne comprends pas, planche à pain ? »

Elle ne rétorqua pas face à son insulte, la manière dont il l'avait dit de sa voix grave court-circuitant momentanément le fonctionnement de son cerveau.

« Ton partenaire est _jaloux_— »

Elle sentit l'emprise d'Hotaru se resserrer sur son poignet innocent.

« —de moi. »

Il se releva lentement, prenant bien soin d'effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres. Elle le dévisagea, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée. Ses deux mains n'auraient-elles pas été bloquées, elle aurait probablement porté ses doigts à l'endroit qu'il venait de toucher, trop surprise pour réellement croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kyo lâcha son poignet, apparemment satisfait de sa réaction, et quitta la chambre, non sans adresser un regard dédaigneux à son partenaire avant de partir. Hotaru se fit une joie de lui rendre, d'ailleurs.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Yuya ne réagit pas. Le choc de voir Kyo, l'ivrogne de service, le crétin qui lui pourrissait la vie, celui pour qui son malheur était une source de bonheur, soudainement se comporter comme un gigolo dont la seule envie était qu'elle lui saute dessus pour qu'il ait droit à son pourboire était un brin trop perturbant pour elle. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges, mais là… C'était trop. Et depuis quand était-il capable d'avoir une voix comme cela, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement ? C'était complètement invraisemblable ! Elle n'avait jamais faibli face à lui, et il ne lui avait jamais fait peur, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de trembler lorsqu'il n'avait fait que l'effleurer ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Elle était complètement perdue—

Hotaru abattit brusquement sa main juste à côté de sa tête, et elle sursauta.

« Je suis là. »

Elle l'observa distraitement.

« Je vois bien que tu es là, crétin.

-Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Oh. Monsieur piquait une crise parce qu'elle l'ignorait.

« Écoute, Hotaru. Je suis actuellement en état de choc et en pleine remise en question existentielle. Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'éviter de choisir de faire ta crise d'égocentrisme au même moment ? C'est particulièrement contreproductif. »

Il ne cilla pas face à sa réplique cinglante, et elle se dit que s'il continuait à froncer les sourcils de cette manière, cette expression allait s'inscrire de manière permanente sur son visage.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Elle eut la nette impression qu'il crachait ses mots, avant de se dire qu'il devrait vraiment changer de disque. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît tant que cela ?

-Lui. Ce qu'il a fait. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est Kyo. Il plaisantait ! »

…Probablement.

Puis elle s'adoucit, songeant au fait qu'Hotaru était particulièrement maladroit avec ses émotions. Elle ne connaissait pas son passé, mais elle avait compris que rester avec des personnes était un concept étrange pour lui, et qu'il en avait très peu l'habitude. Ses interactions avec les autres étaient limitées, et elle était celle dont il s'était le plus rapproché. Il réagissait sans doute de cette manière parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager, et qu'il avait peur d'être perdant si jamais elle favorisait Kyo par rapport à lui.

Elle songea de nouveau au chiot, et l'expression qu'Hotaru avait affichée lors de leur discussion. Elle porta sa main libre au visage de son partenaire.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Hotaru. »

Il sembla surpris, et sa prise sur elle se relâcha considérablement.

« Tu es important pour moi, comme Kyo. »

Elle préféra ignorer le fait que les actions de Kyo avaient été un peu plus qu'amicales, et que cela la troublait plus qu'elle ne daignait l'admettre.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que tu te sentes délaissé, d'accord ? »

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. C'était étrange, cette sérénité qui s'installait, et cette chaleur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus souvent en présence de la chasseuse de prime. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours prononcer ces mots qu'il n'était même pas conscient de vouloir entendre ? Quel était son secret ?

Il était important pour elle. Elle reconnaissait son existence, lui affirmait qu'il lui était nécessaire. Elle le disait si simplement, comme si c'était une évidence. Personne n'avait jamais énoncé de tels dires le concernant. _Jamais_. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire face à cette femme déroutante qui semblait toujours être là pour lui affirmer des faits qui lui semblaient évidents avec honnêteté. Elle ne lui mentait pas, affichait toujours clairement ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas d'arrière-pensée elle ne le trahirait pas, ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il en était convaincu.

Lui qui avait toujours douté de ceux qu'il rencontré, lui qui avait vécu avec la méfiance comme seule maîtresse de sa vie, lui qui avait été toujours indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, il réalisait soudainement que cette femme était en train de le changer. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'infiltrait dans son esprit, et l'encourageait à lui faire confiance.

La confiance. Un mot banni, méprisé, mensonger. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. Pourquoi ? En quoi était-elle différente ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que ces autres ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, dévisagea ce visage plein de sincérité.

Il ne comprenait pas, et la frustration l'envahit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirai ? »

Il avait toujours été déçu. Il n'avait pas de raison de—

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle répéta le mot, visiblement pensive.

« Tu as besoin d'une raison pour me croire ? »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il était extrêmement attentif au moindre mot qui pourrait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il voulait savoir sa réponse, voulait savoir si ses mots lui apporteraient satisfaction, si elle était capable de continuer à nourrir cette chaleur dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait été capable de faire naître.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, parce que tu es mon partenaire. Celui qui surveille mes arrières, mais surtout… »

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

« Celui à qui je confierai ma vie. »

Sept petits mots, une simple phrase, prononcés d'une voix calme et assurée.

Et juste comme cela, il la crut.


	13. Chapitre 13

**A/N: **Bonsoir à la populace ! Je suis actuellement en train d'arnaquer Wii first et leurs heures gratuites d'internet grâce à mon grand génie, simplement pour vos beaux yeux afin de publier ce chapitre ! C'est pas beau, ça ? Bon, bien sûr, on pourrait aussi prendre en compte le fait que j'ai un dossier à rendre qui nécessite internet, et que cela pourrait aussi être une raison (eh oui, fin de semestre oblige. u.u'). Mais j'avoue que vous rendre heureuses avec mon petit chapitre est largement plus gratifiant~ ;)

Ce chapitre est théoriquement empli d'humour, vu que j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y en avait pas assez ces derniers temps. J'en suis assez contente, fait ô combien rare et agréable. J'ai songé à publier le chapitre suivant en même temps pour me faire pardonner le fait que je ne publie pas assez souvent, mais j'ai jugé plus intéressant de laisser un peu de suspense quant à la suite de l'histoire. Il se pourrait également que ce soit mon côté masochiste qui meure d'envie de se faire joyeusement insulter par mes lectrices dégoûtées et enragée par la fin de ce chapitre. Allez savoir~ Cependant, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine, sans faute (vu qu'il est déjà écrit). Si cela peut vous encourager à ne pas m'abandonner, sachez que c'est empli de moments Hotaru x Yuya. Si, si, je vous assure.

Allez, il est temps de répondre à ces merveilleuses petites choses nommées reviews !

**Chibi yuya: **Un petit bijou, rien que cela? Mon Dieu, quel beau compliment tu me fais là ! =w= J'avoue avoir d'abord songé à faire en sorte que la situation entre Kyo et Yuya soit plus sérieuse, mais vu qu'elle n'a absolument pas conscience des sentiments qu'il arbore à son égard, c'était largement plus intéressant de la tourner ainsi ! Ah, et si cela ne te dérange pas, n'hésite surtout pas à me dire où se trouvent les fautes. Pouvoir fournir un meilleur chapitre sans faute est après tout la moindre des choses, et je serai plus qu'heureuse de corriger lesdites fautes.

**Bloody Kyo: **Oui, Hotaru est absolument choupidou~ Enfin, peut-être un peu moins dans ce chapitre-ci, plus particulièrement vers la fin. Il fallait lui donner un peu de crédibilité, après tout. ;) Et un peu (beaucoup) de tensions entre Kyo et Ho-chan pour ce chapitre-ci ! \o/

**Yachiru-chan92: **Eh oui, Kyo est un squatteur sans gêne! Je suis rassurée de voir que tu penses que c'est bien dans son caractère ! o/ Merci ! ^.^

**Ayaka Kurenai: **Merci à toi de préciser les passages que tu préfères~ ^.^

**Tsume-en-force: **Hahaha, Kyo, la victime officielle de cette histoire ! Eh oui, Kyo attend qu'un rival arrive avant de se bouger les fesses... Mais c'est déjà trop tard ! Oh, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comprendrait directement qu'il s'agit d'Haku ! En voilà, une bonne surprise~ A vrai dire, j'avais depuis un bout de temps la scène avec le chiot en tête, et seulement après j'ai songé à Haku, ce qui me permettait de refiler le problème de la boule de poil à Sasuke-chan. Que ne ferait-on pas pour se simplifier la vie ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, mais nul besoin de menaces. Après tout, mes rendus/dossiers de fin de semestre ainsi que mes partiels approchent et j'ai tendance à me plonger dans l'écriture et le dessin dans une vaine fuite de la réalité. Oui, je suis une étudiante très sérieuse, comme toujours~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 13**

Yuya Shiina se réveilla avec l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Impression étrange et indéfinissable, que son esprit endormi avait quelques difficultés à saisir. Elle fut tentée d'ouvrir les yeux à la recherche de ce qui pourrait causer ce malaise, mais n'en eut pas le courage. Elle décida simplement d'examiner tranquillement la situation, convaincue que son imagination était seule responsable de cette impression. Premièrement, elle était dans son lit. L'oreiller moelleux sur lequel sa tête reposait lui assurait ce fait. Bien, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Pas d'enfermement dans un placard en cette belle matinée. Ô joie. Elle tira un peu plus la couette sur elle, et reconnut la douceur de sa couverture. C'était bien son lit, et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Deuxième bonne nouvelle.

Le mal de crâne qui commençait à poindre ne l'empêcha pas de continuer ses observations. Elle avait probablement encore abusé de ce liquide merveilleux que l'on était censé consommer avec modération.

Elle remarqua néanmoins que quelque chose d'un peu plus lourd reposait autour de sa taille. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Aurait-elle laissé trainer un objet quelconque sur son lit ? Non, attendez—

C'était _sous_ la couette. Elle porta une main à l'endroit concerné, tentant de discerner ce que c'était à tâtons. C'était chaud, assez doux, et ressemblait étrangement à un bras.

Un bras.

Sur sa taille.

…Oh.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et tenta immédiatement de se défaire de l'emprise de l'inconnu qui était actuellement dans son lit, et dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il était arrivé là. Elle se débattit, mais n'eut droit qu'à un grognement, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de vraiment saisir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était encore plus proche du corps non identifié. Et au vu de sa physionomie, qu'elle ressentait actuellement plus qu'elle ne le voulait, c'était un homme.

Un homme.

Dans son lit.

Avec elle.

Tout allait bien. Cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Se réveiller avec un homme inconnu n'était pas une situation urgente ni dramatique. Ce n'était pas grave. Paniquer était inutile. Il fallait juste réfléchir. Oui, réfléchir, essayer de se rappeler. Hier soir. Que s'était-il passé hier soir ? Hier, hier… Ah, la pluie ! Un Hotaru insupportable, le chiot abandonné, la beuverie improvisée sans son accord – note à soi-même : songer à tuer Kyo –, Kyo qui avait agi bizarrement – seconde note à soi-même : rappeler à Kyo que le harcèlement sexuel est un crime avant de le tuer –, Hotaru et sa petit crise d'égocentrisme, et après… Ah, elle avait fini par participer à la soirée. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, vu que c'était chez elle (fait que semblaient d'ailleurs volontairement oublier certaines personnes).

Elle avait bu. Beaucoup. Enfin, elle était déjà parvenue à cette conclusion, vu qu'un oiseau semblait avoir temporairement pris la place de son cerveau et n'avait apparemment que pour seul but de s'acharner à frapper de son bec pointu ses tempes de manière répétitive. Ce qui expliquait également la difficulté à se souvenir. Bon, puisque la réflexion ne lui apportait rien…

Elle se tordit de manière à apercevoir celui qui la maintenait contre lui avec une force dont il était difficile de se défaire, et se dit qu'elle aurait pu être contorsionniste dans une autre vie.

Puis elle pâlit, et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Celui-ci fut assez fort pour momentanément surprendre l'autre et lui faire relâcher sa prise. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se précipiter hors du lit et en profiter pour saisir la couverture par pur réflexe afin de s'enrouler dedans. En état de panique complète, elle saisit l'objet le plus proche d'elle, qui se révéla être sa lampe de chevet, et le balança à celui qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici.

Qui se prit ladite lampe en pleine poire.

« Hotaru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que— non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as profité de moi, c'est cela ? Oh, je vais te— »

L'interpellé répondit par un grognement. Ce qui était déjà relativement exceptionnel, si l'on considérait le fait qu'il venait de se manger une lampe de chevet dès le réveil. Il porta une main à l'endroit qui lui faisait actuellement mal, et réalisa qu'il saignait.

Ah.

Il releva la tête pour voir la fille, ressemblant actuellement plus à un maki, vu la manière dont elle était enroulée dans son immense couette, hurlant à plein poumons et brandissant désormais un livre qu'elle s'apprêtait apparemment à utiliser comme projectile.

Son intuition lui souffla qu'il s'était fourré dans une très, _très_ mauvaise situation, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le fait qu'il parvint tout juste à éviter le livre lancé dans sa direction lui fit penser que peut-être, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Un chien enragé lui paraissait actuellement plus sympathique que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien expliquer son attitude agressive. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi énervée. Ces derniers temps, elle exprimait principalement de l'agacement à son encontre, et ce changement soudain le déboussolait quelque peu. Cela, et le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller. La lampe transformée en arme temporaire pourrait également expliquer son manque de réaction.

Puis son agitation stoppa soudainement, et le second livre qu'elle brandissait retomba au sol. Il l'observa, restant néanmoins sur le qui-vive. C'était fou comme le fait de se prendre une lampe de chevet pouvait inciter à la méfiance.

« …Tu es habillé. »

Il baissa les yeux, et remarqua qu'en effet, c'était vrai. La question était de savoir quel était le rapport avec toute cette hystérie dont elle avait fait preuve. Son attention se porta de nouveau sur la fille, qui était en train de se défaire de la couette.

« Et je suis habillée aussi. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Si c'était cela qu'elle voulait savoir, il aurait très bien pu lui dire. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle porta un bras sur ses yeux, soudainement détendue, à l'opposé même de l'agitation colérique dont elle avait fait preuve quelques secondes auparavant. Il se pencha vers elle, curieux malgré lui.

« C'est une bonne chose ?

-Bien sûr que c'est une bonne cho— »

Elle s'interrompit, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

« Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ! »

Il regarda autour de lui, réalisant que c'était en effet la chambre de la fille, et son lit.

Ah.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle se releva d'un coup, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ? »

Son ton indigné le laissa de marbre.

« Tu ne sais pas non plus. »

Elle resta bouche bée, incapable de lui répondre. Son partenaire imbécile marquait un point. Elle se sentit rougir.

« J'ai beaucoup bu !

-Hmm.

-J'ai juste quelques difficultés à me souvenir !

-Hmm.

-Cela ne t'ait jamais arrivé, peut-être ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Oh, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tente de me justifier auprès de toi ! »

Il fut tenté de lui dire que lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préféra se taire; se prendre une nouvelle fois un objet volant non identifié n'était pas dans sa liste d'objectifs de la journée.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que…

« Ah, mais tu saignes ! »

Elle sembla remarquer ce fait pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était elle qui avait décidé que lui balancer sa lampe de chevet dès le saut du lit était un réveil efficace, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Non, ce n'était pas du tout comme si elle était la principale responsable de son état lamentable, ou même qu'elle lui avait vrillé les tympans pour une raison inconnue après avoir transformé ce qui était auparavant sa tête en pâté pour chat.

…Et _non_, il n'était pas rancunier.

« Bouge-toi, crétin ! Il faut soigner cela ! »

Elle le saisit par le poignet, et avant qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps de saisir tout ce qu'il s'était passé – il s'était arrêté au mot crétin, un brin contrarié –, il se retrouva dans la salle de bain, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que la fille s'affairait avec la boîte à pharmacie. Il ignorait d'où venait toute cette énergie alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller il y a quelques minutes à peine, mais il trouvait cela un brin terrifiant.

Cela ne devrait pas être autorisé, tiens. Depuis quand les gens étaient capables de s'agiter aussi tôt le matin ? C'était du jamais vu, complètement impensable. Imaginez, si on prenait le métro et que l'on découvrait des sourires et des personnes débordant d'énergie de vivre, dès le matin ! Toutes ces personnes, respirant l'amabilité et l'allégresse, ayant même l'audace de chantonner gaiement pendant le trajet ! N'était-ce pas une vision franchement effrayante ? On pourrait sûrement en tirer un film d'horreur, quelque chose comme—

« Voilà, c'est fini ! »

Il porta une main à l'endroit qui, encore quelques minutes auparavant, ressemblait à un formidable champ de bataille d'où le sang s'écoulait à flot, et ne sentit que la texture lisse d'un bandage. Elle était toujours aussi efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner les blessures.

…Enfin, si on excluait le fait qu'elle était la principale cause desdites blessures à la base, cette femme barbare.

Non, Hotaru n'était vraiment pas de nature rancunière.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Après toute l'agitation dont Yuya avait fait preuve en cette belle matinée, elle était de nouveau nerveuse et remplie d'excitation, bien que cela n'ait pas grand-chose à voir avec Hotaru et ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire à l'insu de son plein gré. Non, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir. Aujourd'hui était _le_ jour. Cette journée merveilleuse, où elle se réveillait toujours très tôt et qu'elle attendait avec une impatience qu'elle avait bien du mal à cacher. Oui, cette journée était terriblement importante, et avait le bonheur de revenir tous les trois mois. C'était une journée qu'elle marquait d'une croix rouge sur son calendrier, une journée bénie qu'elle ne ratait pour rien au monde.

Bref, c'était _la_ journée.

Concept qui échappait totalement à son partenaire, et dont il ne semblait guère se soucier. Hotaru était étrangement ronchon depuis son réveil; elle pouvait comprendre le fait que recevoir une lampe de chevet en pleine tronche – elle avait toujours très bien su viser – dès le matin n'était pas une des choses les plus agréables qu'elle connaisse – quoiqu'elle en ait jamais fait l'expérience –, mais de là à afficher cette mine renfrognée ! C'était _le_ jour, bon sang ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

« Allez, Hotaru ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Il grommela quelques mots – du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle déduisit. Après tout, quoi d'autre pouvait-il bien marmonner ? Elle le saisit impatiemment par la manche et le traîna à sa suite d'un pas sûr et rapide dans les couloirs de la compagnie où ils travaillaient. Il la laissa faire, même si elle savait pertinemment que l'envie de lui résister lui tordait les entrailles, surtout au vu de son penchant contrariant. Après avoir parcouru d'interminables couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous (selon Hotaru et son sens de l'orientation inexistant), ils débouchèrent finalement dans une immense salle. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir nombre de personnes, dont certaines qui lui avaient probablement déjà parlé mais dont il n'avait toujours pas retenu le nom. Non pas qu'il ait spécialement pour objectif de le faire, mais passons.

Une bonne partie du groupe se bousculait devant ce qui semblait être un panneau d'affichage; certains laissaient échapper des cris de joie tandis que d'autres s'affaissaient sur eux-mêmes. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser la curiosité le gagner, car la fille s'empressa de se diriger vers ledit panneau, l'entraînant à sa suite. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle se souvenait encore qu'elle le tenait, si pressée qu'elle était. Il ne manqua pas les regards suspicieux qu'on lui lança, ni la surprise non dissimulée de certains face à la familiarité entre lui et la fille. Il les ignora avec son flegme habituel.

Du moins, avec autant de flegme qu'il est possible lorsque l'on se fait traîner d'un bout à l'autre d'une salle par une jeune femme soudainement hyperactive.

Il ne sut trop par quel miracle ils parvinrent au-devant du groupe – cela avait peut-être à voir avec la fille qui joua des coudes avec une agressivité et une combativité plutôt impressionnante au vu de sa taille –, et il remarqua ce qu'il n'avait pu voir auparavant à cause de l'attroupement. Un tableau était accroché sur le panneau d'affichage. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un classement.

« Voyons voir, on devrait être par ici… »

Il porta son attention sur la fille, qui cherchait avec frénésie quelque chose sur ce fameux tableau. Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment perplexe.

« Peut-être un peu plus haut, dans ce cas ? »

Les secondes s'écoulaient, et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus. Ah. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Ce n'est pas possible que nous soyons plus bas… »

Elle stoppa soudainement.

« Non… _Non_, il doit y avoir erreur. »

Elle pâlissait, maintenant. Hmm, elle était véritablement lunatique.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et elle commença à se frayer un chemin à travers l'attroupement de manière dépitée, à l'opposé même de la passion dont elle avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant. Elle alla s'appuyer contre un mur, visiblement ébranlée. Il se plaça à côté d'elle, entre elle et la porte. Encore un étrange réflexe auquel il ne prêta pas attention.

Elle porta ses mains à son visage.

« Mon Dieu, c'est un cauchemar… »

Sa voix étouffée par ses mains lui parvint malgré tout, et il se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'aussi dramatique. Personne n'était mort, non ?

Enfin, même si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressentirait quelque chose. Des morts, il y en avait tous les jours, et personne ne s'en attristait.

« Alors, planche à pain ? Ta médiocrité t'a finalement sauté aux yeux ? »

Ses mains retombèrent à ses côtés, et elle dévisagea le nouvel arrivant.

« Kyo, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Reviens me voir plus tard, je te collerai une baffe. Ou mieux, mon poing.

-Le choc a été si grand que cela ?

-On est dans la dernière portion du classement. La _dernière_. »

Elle s'enfouit de nouveau le visage dans ses mains, comme si la réalité venait de la rattraper en prononçant ces mots.

« Un vrai cauchemar… »

Le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe quelle personne sensible.

Malheureusement, aucun des deux hommes en sa compagnie ne pouvait être qualifiés d'êtres sensibles.

« Dire que tu n'étais jamais tombé aussi bas même en étant seule… »

Il lança un regard moqueur à Hotaru.

« Quelle ironie. »

Elle s'accroupit, le visage toujours caché.

« Pas besoin de me le rappeleeer ! »

Elle releva brusquement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ma prime ! Ma superbe prime ! Réduite, diminuée ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Kyo haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Môsieur je-suis-toujours-le-premier-et-je-récolte-le-plus-d'argent-pour-aller-le-claquer-en-saké ! Rah, je te déteste !

-Que veux-tu ? Les meilleurs récoltent plus. C'est logique.

-C'est ça, balance-toi des fleurs pendant que je pleure la disparition de mon argent. Sans cœur ! »

Il ignora la pique acerbe de la chasseuse de prime pour tourner son attention vers Hotaru.

« Les criminels ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, si ton partenariat a fait chuter la planche à pain dans le classement. Tu es plus faible qu'il n'y parait. »

Son partenaire se tendit immédiatement face à la provocation de l'autre.

« Je ne suis _pas_ faible. »

Son ton menaçant ne lui valut qu'un regard moqueur qui ne cachait guère le mépris que ressentait Kyo.

« Étrange comme un simple bout de papier en vient à contrarier ce fait. »

Yuya vit les poings de son partenaire se serrer. Le signal était clair; il était prêt à se battre.

« Kyo. »

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur elle.

« C'en est assez. »

Elle se releva, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Même s'il s'amusait à se moquer d'elle et à la rabaisser, elle savait très bien qu'il était mécontent que sa rentrée d'argent ait été diminuée à cause du partenariat fragile qu'Hotaru et elle entretenaient. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir fait chuter dans le classement, et ne s'en cachait nullement. Ses tendances protectrices ressortaient vraiment dans les moments les plus mal choisis, et de la pire manière qui soit.

« C'est le temps d'adaptation. Nous serons sans doute meilleurs la prochaine fois. »

Elle effleura les poings encore serrés de son partenaire.

« N'est-ce pas, Hotaru ? »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à dévisager Kyo, son aura meurtrière indiquant clairement que l'homme était probablement dans liste de gens à tuer, de préférence en les torturant avant.

Bon, elle supposait qu'elle ne recevrait pas de soutien de ce côté-là.

« Oooh, Kyo, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois le mieux placé pour critiquer~ »

Yuya sursauta en s'apercevant de la présence de Yukimura, qui venait de joyeusement s'incruster dans la conversation, nonchalamment appuyé sur l'épaule de Kyo, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Paraître aussi naturel dans une telle situation relevait du don, à ce niveau-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Yukimura-san ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, non sans lui offrir un sourire charmeur.

« Ah, ne me dis que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! A moins que tu n'aie été trop occupée à te lamenter sur la place terriblement basse que tu subis grâce à ton adorable partenaire ? »

Il aurait été trop beau qu'il lui donne une réponse sans détour en évitant de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela.

Sanada eut même l'audace de rire quelques secondes, comme s'il ne venait pas de lui balancer en pleine poire le fait que sa prime était diminuée et qu'elle devait subir l'humiliation de savoir que toute la compagnie était au courant. Ha ha ha.

« Enfin, pour en revenir à notre cher Kyo, il semblerait que l'on t'aie volé cette sympathique première place que tu maintiens depuis ton arrivée. Un véritable coup dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme ne cilla pas devant l'aura dangereusement meurtrière qui commençait à se dégager de Kyo. Quant à Yuya, elle resta bouche bée, incapable de réagir. Quelqu'un avait réussi à voler la première place à Kyo ? Sérieusement ? Elle ne pensait même pas que c'était possible jusque-là ! Il était vrai qu'il y avait tout un tas de critères pris en compte, comme le nombre de criminels capturés, ainsi que la valeur de leur prime, ou encore la régularité des captures—

« Qui ? »

Yukimura porta une main à son oreille, feignant visiblement de ne pas avoir entendu le murmure rageur de Kyo.

« Pardon ? Que dis-tu, numéro deux ? »

Elle commençait à croire que l'homme manipulateur qu'était Sanada était devenu suicidaire. Provoquer Kyo était une chose. Le provoquer alors que l'on venait ouvertement de bafouer sa fierté en était une autre. Cela revenait à essayer de lui piquer sa bouteille de saké en pleine beuverie. Kyo aimait le saké. Kyo n'aimait pas qu'on tente de lui prendre. Et, étant un homme pour qui la violence était un réflexe, voire un mode de vie, le contrarier n'était jamais une bonne idée, particulièrement lorsque l'on aimait que tous ses membres restent attachés au reste de son corps.

Apparemment, Yukimura Sanada n'était pas le genre d'homme à tenir à rester entier.

« Sanada—

-Oh, nul besoin de prendre ce ton menaçant~ Je compte bien te dire qui est le responsable de ta déchéance ! »

Il ricana une nouvelle fois, délicieusement amusé.

« C'est notre cher justicier, qui ne cesse de se battre pour enfermer tous les criminels et ainsi s'assurer que la sécurité règne bien en ville, ce charmant jeune homme—

-Shinrei-san ? »

Le nom s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Yuya-san, un peu de respect ! Je tentais de maintenir le suspense !

-Non, non, c'est juste qu'il est _vraiment_ là… »

Yukimura daigna finalement délaisser l'épaule de Kyo pour se retourner, et son support jusque-là en fit de même. Et, en effet, le nouveau numéro un se tenait bien derrière eux.

« Oooh, et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, numéro un tout puissant ?

-Je suis venu saluer Yuya-san, bien sûr. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à être vu avec des rebuts tels que vous. »

Elle grimaça à l'entente des propos méprisants du jeune homme. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, une personne à la compagnie fort intéressante. Cependant, comme l'avait si bien souligné Yukimura, Shinrei avait un sens de la justice particulièrement fort, et il fallait dire qu'il portait ses préjugés concernant les criminels comme une bannière. Alors, autant dire que venir la voir alors qu'elle était entourée de trois anciens criminels représentait actuellement un gros effort pour lui, et espérait-elle, un progrès.

« Quelle cruauté ! Les adorables rebuts que tu dénigres ainsi restent tes collègues~

-J'ai toujours dit que ce système était stupide et sans aucun intérêt. »

Bon, d'accord, les progrès en matière de tolérance n'étaient peut-être pas pour aujourd'hui.

De plus, au vu des formes tendues de Kyo et Yukimura – bien qu'il cache bien ses émotions par son sourire rieur – montraient clairement que Shinrei était tout sauf le bienvenu. Elle ne songea même pas à observer la réaction d'Hotaru. Le connaissant, il était encore en train de ruminer la pique blessante que lui avait faite Kyo avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Shinrei passa entre les deux hommes, désormais numéro deux et trois, et s'approcha de Yuya, ignorant ouvertement les personnes qui étaient en sa compagnie.

« J'ai été vraiment désolé de voir que tu es descendue aussi bas dans le classement, Yuya-san. »

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait droit à de la sympathie et de la pitié concernant sa nouvelle position. Après que Yukimura ait remué le couteau dans la plaie, Shinrei venait rajouter du sel sur ses blessures avec sa compassion.

« Tu es tellement travailleuse, c'est terriblement injuste. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une main compatissante sur son épaule, Hotaru frappa ladite main avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de l'effleurer. Il y eut un moment de stupeur, et tous se tournèrent vers son partenaire. Elle s'attendait à le voir vaguement contrarié pour une raison x ou y, ou même avec un air tranquille, comme s'il venait de faire la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Rien ne la préparait pour ce qu'elle allait voir.

Hotaru, calme Hotaru, l'indifférence incarnée, était furieux. Sa forme était crispée, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux…

« Ne la touche pas, putain d'hypocrite. »

Waouh. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir jurer un jour. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle facette. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vu contrarié, et elle avait cru connaître ce qu'était son aura meurtrière. Mais là, cela n'avait rien à voir. Cela, c'était de la pure haine, comme cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vu. Il était immobile, mais il suffisait d'un seul mouvement pour qu'il attaque. Elle avait la sincère impression de se retrouver face à un animal sauvage, où exposer la moindre faiblesse serait la mort assurée. Pour la première fois, ce fait qu'elle avait savamment ignoré jusque-là lui sautait aux yeux.

Cet homme était _dangereux_.

Elle réalisa que le silence s'était emparé de la salle entière, et que l'attention de tous étaient braqués sur eux, tandis que Shinrei jaugeait son partenaire d'un œil critique et dédaigneux. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'Hotaru dérape. C'était trop risqué, surtout devant le regard de tous les chasseurs de prime. Sa place ici était sa seconde chance, et beaucoup n'hésiteraient pas à le renvoyer à l'exécution à laquelle il avait échappé. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Yukimura et Kyo n'interviendraient pas, trop heureux de voir quelqu'un avec pour volonté de 'remettre Shinrei à sa place'. Vraiment inutiles lorsqu'on avait besoin d'eux, ce duo d'imbéciles !

Yuya prit sa décision rapidement.

Elle saisit la main d'Hotaru. Il l'ignora, continuant de dévisager l'autre homme avec hargne. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et pria pour son propre salut, quelques secondes avant que son coude ne vienne s'enfoncer dans le ventre de son partenaire. Tout à son honneur, il n'émit pas un son. Cependant, la distraction, bien qu'elle ne dure que quelques secondes, fut assez pour qu'il se laisse faire tandis qu'elle le trainait hors de la salle.

Surprendre les gens et profiter de ladite surprise pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait était sa spécialité; elle n'était pas devenue la chasseuse de prime qu'elle était par hasard, après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans le couloir, et avec un peu de chance, assez loin pour qu'Hotaru ne décide de retourner à la salle pour incinérer joyeusement Shinrei. Sa forme était toujours tendue, et malgré le fait que sa tête était emplie de questions concernant la réaction pour le moins brutale et inattendue de son partenaire, elle ne dit rien. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à satisfaire sa curiosité.

Apparemment, il connaissait Shinrei, fait plutôt surprenant, et se souvenait également de lui (ce qui relevait du miracle, en un sens). Quant aux sentiments qu'il arborait à son égard, ce n'était apparemment pas de l'amitié, ni une quelconque affection.

Non, c'était tout sauf cela.

Son regard se posa soudainement sur leurs mains jointes, et il retira brusquement la sienne de la prise qu'elle maintenait sur celle-ci. Elle le laissa faire, trop surprise par son action. C'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait fin à un contact physique avec elle, et elle ignorait comment elle devait prendre ce fait. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, dans sa posture habituelle. Pourtant, toute normalité avait disparue dans cette situation étrange, et elle sentait clairement qu'elle était en train de perdre son attention, et qu'il commençait à se renfermer sur lui-même. Comme pour lui donner raison, il commença à partir. Elle le regarda faire, son intuition lui soufflant que ce n'était guère le moment de le suivre, surtout au vu de l'état visiblement instable dans lequel il était. Elle hésita malgré tout, l'envie de ne pas le laisser seul la tiraillant.

Sa main se leva, comme pour le retenir, mais elle la laissa retomber mollement à ses côtés après quelques secondes. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, et aucune action qu'elle pourrait faire ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle observa son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, se sentant soudainement impuissante.

Et, juste comme cela, Yuya Shiina laissa partir Hotaru.


	14. Chapitre 14

**A/N:** Bonjour ! Comme prévu, voici le chapitre ce week-end~ A ma grande déception, je n'ai pas eu le droit à des commentaires rageurs et emplis d'insultes me concernant, bien que certaines aient un peu peur de ce qui va ensuite se passer. x) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre est extrêmement important dans l'évolution de la relation Ho-chan x Yuya, et un surtout un énorme pas en avant.

Merci à **Nemuu**, qui est encore en train de lire cette histoire, et à qui je répondrai plus tard en PM. Il y a tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer ! ^.^

**Yachiru-chan92: **Eh bien, toute leur relation est expliquée dans ce chapitre-ci. Donc pas de spoiler de ma part ! °x° Eh oui, Yuya est véritablement la victime du chapitre précédent ! Mais ne la sous-estime pas; Ho-chan VA lui rendre des comptes~ x)

**Ayaka Kurenai: **Hmm, à vrai dire, j'ai quelque peu hésité à faire ce choix, mais je me suis dit "Après tout, pourquoi pas ! Ça ne fera pas de mal à Kyo de s'en prendre un peu dans la tronche en étant réduit à la seconde place !". Et puis, cela me permettait d'introduire Shinrei et sa relation avec Ho-chan, pour ainsi faire évoluer le couple Ho-chan x Yuya.

**LayaCaldin:** Eh non, le plus chaud est passé avec la rencontre du chapitre précédent. x) Chapitre tout, tout calme. ;)

**Bloody Kyo: **Ah, mais quelle intuition terriblement impressionnante ! En effet, la phrase était là pour cet effet inquiétant. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait fonctionné. \o/ Non, non, non, je tiens mes promesses, c'est à dire pour aujourd'hui. Mais tu peux m'appeler Dieu malgré tout. o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 14  
**

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hotaru avait disparu, sans qu'il ne laisse aucune trace de son passage. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté dans les couloirs de la compagnie, elle était persuadée qu'elle le retrouverait dans leur appartement, tôt ou tard. Alors, elle était rentrée, et avait attendu. Elle avait observé l'horloge, avait écouté le tic-tac incessant, mais la porte d'entrée ne s'était jamais ouverte. Il ne s'était rien passé, absolument rien. Il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle et cette affreuse horloge qui n'avait cessé de briser le silence avec ce son incessant. Cette interminable attente lui avait rappelé des souvenirs qu'elle croyait enfouis jusque-là, des moments terrifiants dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'issue.

Elle avait choisi d'aller travailler, ignorant les regards curieux de ceux qu'elle avait pu croiser dans la compagnie, regards qui ne faisaient que souligner d'autant plus l'absence assourdissante à ses côtés. Elle n'avait guère prêté attention aux yeux compatissants de Sakuya, ni à l'œil observateur de Muramasa. Elle s'était contentée de continuer comme avant, lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'à se préoccuper d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle n'avait aucun partenaire agaçant à se traîner. C'était cela, la normalité.

La normalité n'avait rien à voir avec un lunatique aux tendances pyromanes et aux réactions étranges et/ou inexpliquées.

Lorsqu'elle se fit blesser dans un moment d'inadvertance, tellement habituée qu'elle était au fait d'avoir un partenaire surveillant ses arrières, Akari lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne lui demanda aucun secret, se contentant de parler, de faire disparaître le silence suffocant.

Elle tenta de garder sous silence la disparition d'Hotaru. Malgré sa réhabilitation, il restait un criminel aux yeux de tous. Laisser un criminel sans surveillance tandis qu'il arpentait les rues de la ville n'était en général pas très bien vu. Cependant, beaucoup soupçonnaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que ses supérieurs ne s'intéressent à son cas, et viennent poser des questions dont elle n'était pas encore sûre d'avoir des réponses satisfaisantes.

Cette semaine avait été empreinte d'une tranquillité affligeante, apportant avec la réalisation que, non ce n'était pas ce que Yuya souhaitait. Elle aurait dû être satisfaite de ne plus devoir prêter attention au danger que posait son partenaire dans nombre de situation, elle aurait dû apprécier le repos qui s'était installé depuis sa disparition, elle aurait dû être soulagée de ne plus avoir un boulet pareil dans les pattes. Elle savait pertinemment tous les sentiments positifs qui devraient l'assaillir.

Et pourtant, aucun n'était là. Au lieu de cela, elle se surprenait à se demander où il se trouvait, s'il était en danger, que faisait-il, où dormait-il, pensait-il au moins à se nourrir ? Les questions s'entrechoquaient, se mélangeaient, et aucune ne trouvait réponse. Elle était dans l'ignorance la plus totale, et l'envie de retourner toute la ville à sa recherche se faisait de plus en plus forte.

L'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant son dos tourné ne faisait que s'amplifier, et la peur d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait pas commençait à prendre prise. Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Sept petits jours, rien de plus. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, ou peut-être était-elle plus masochiste qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Après tout, qui désirerait le retour de cet imbécile, alors qu'il ne faisait que rendre sa petite vie calme et paisible plus compliquée ? Elle l'avait toujours perçue comme un électron libre, quelqu'un qu'il était difficile de garder à un endroit précis. N'était-il pas logique qu'il ait finalement décidé d'abandonner ce train-train quotidien empli d'obligations et d'interdits ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si surprise qu'il lâche sa main pour lui tourner le dos ?

Elle connaissait la réponse, même si elle se plaisait à la taire. Elle lui faisait confiance, comme elle lui avait déjà avoué. Elle l'avait intégré à sa vie, lui avait confié ses arrières comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Oui, elle avait rechigné à le faire, mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait appris à le connaître et l'avait jugé digne de sa confiance. Et maintenant, elle était seule dans leur appartement – c'était devenu le leur sans qu'elle ne le réalise –, attendant le retour de quelqu'un qui s'en fichait sans doute royalement, ressassant le troublant sentiment de trahison qui l'envahissait. Aussi simplement que cela, il l'avait blessé. Sans même un regard en arrière, sans même une arrière-pensée, il était parvenu à lui faire du mal. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi aisé pour lui de l'atteindre ainsi ?

Elle observa l'horloge qui ne jamais stoppait, assise à la fenêtre. Sans même le vouloir, elle vit un autre appartement, plus petit. Elle se vit plus jeune, l'anxiété la rongeant tandis que l'obscurité terrifiante l'envahissait. Elle posa la tête contre la fenêtre, le contact avec la vitre glacée la faisant frissonner. C'était pathétique, cette faiblesse qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Elle avait grandi, était devenue plus forte. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas partir à sa recherche ? Elle était chasseuse de prime, avait empêché de nuire plus de criminels qu'elle ne daignait se souvenir.

Elle était Yuya Shiina.

Cette simple pensée la sortit de sa torpeur. Dans ce cas, que faisait-elle encore là ? Elle avait passé l'âge d'attendre qu'on lui revienne. Elle n'était pas une petite fille de treize ans attendant le retour de son grand frère. Elle n'était pas une gamine se morfondant sur son sort. Elle n'était pas une petite chose faible et sans défense qui se devait de rester en sécurité. Elle était plus que cela. Elle avait appris à vivre sans compter sur personne. Elle avait grandi en se débrouillant comme elle le pouvait; elle avait affronté plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Elle avait compris que se résigner n'était pas une solution et avait rayé le mot 'abandonner' de son vocabulaire. Elle s'était relevée, avait encaissé tous les coups que la vie avait pu lui imposer, tout en gardant la tête haute.

Elle était Yuya Shiina, bon sang !

Elle se leva brusquement, saisit sa veste, et enfila ses chaussures. Elle ignorait où ce crétin se trouvait, ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait le choix de s'enfuir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa place était ici, et qu'il le veuille ou non, elle allait le ramener là où il devrait être ! Il faisait des caprices et décidait que rester ici n'était plus digne d'intérêt ? Dans ce cas, elle allait le traîner par le col jusque leur appartement pour qu'il saisisse qu'il était son partenaire, celui qu'elle avait choisi, et qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas porter son choix sur un lâche !

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée, maintenant bien décidée à prouver au monde entier que personne n'échappait à Yuya Shiina, fusse-t-il son partenaire.

Puis elle stoppa net, trop surprise pour esquisser un geste. Sa détermination déserta soudainement, son esprit se laissant engourdir par le choc.

Son crétin de partenaire, cet imbécile pyromane, _Hotaru_, se tenait juste devant elle.

Il était visiblement aussi surpris qu'elle, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'elle surgisse ainsi de leur appartement.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et il commença à la détailler, cherchant des signes de sa colère. Il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir apprécié qu'il la laisse ainsi, et qu'il disparaisse pendant tout ce temps. Il avait été d'ailleurs relativement étonné que personne ne soit lancé à sa recherche. Puis il s'était rappelé qu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle lui confierait sa vie, et il la voyait mal alerter toute la compagnie afin que tous les chasseurs de prime du coin s'amusent à lui courir après dans un raid sanglant. Il avait été étrangement rassuré par ce fait, cette simple pensée que jamais elle ne le trahirait lui procurant cette douce chaleur dont elle seule était l'origine.

Il avait erré, ici et là, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire. Au départ, cela n'avait été qu'une simple marche, dans le seul but de se calmer. Voir l'autre dans la même pièce que lui, le voir si proche de la fille, c'était trop pour lui. Mais le fait qu'elle l'empêche de l'attaquer, qu'elle le force à fuir devant l'autre, qu'elle prenne le parti de cet hypocrite sans intérêt au lieu du _sien_ l'avait plongé dans une colère froide. Il lui en avait voulu, à elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait préféré l'autre, et une rage destructrice – et pourtant si différente de la haine pour l'autre – l'avait envahi. Elle n'avait pas le droit. _Elle n'avait pas le droit._

Il s'était surpris à vouloir s'en prendre à elle, elle qui lui avait dit avoir besoin de lui, elle qui lui faisait confiance, elle qu'il voulait protéger.

Alors, il était parti.

Loin de la source de ses sentiments haineux, et surtout loin _d'elle_.

Il avait dérivé comme un chien errant, avait essayé de vider sa tête de tous sentiments, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais toujours, elle parvenait à s'infiltrer, à lui rappeler sa présence. Il avait été forcé à réfléchir de nouveau à la situation, et ce qu'il n'avait vu, aveuglé par la colère, lui parvint comme une évidence. Tous les regards sur eux, tous les témoins, le statut de l'autre, mais surtout son propre statut d'ancien criminel. Ce n'était pas pour l'autre qu'elle avait agi.

C'était pour lui.

A cette simple conclusion, à la simple pensée qu'elle ait voulu l'aider, le protéger, _lui_, l'ancien criminel, toute la colère avait disparue. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle le voulait à ses côtés, qu'elle comptait sur lui, qu'elle tenait à lui. Pourquoi était-il dans ces rues, au milieu de tous ces gens pour qui son existence importait peu, alors qu'il l'avait, _elle_ ? Que faisait-il dans ces endroits où tous se fichaient de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, alors qu'il pouvait l'imaginer avec cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux ?

Il avait un endroit où rentrer, maintenant. Il n'était plus seul.

Et, avant qu'il ne l'ait vraiment réalisé, il s'était retrouvé devant cette porte, se questionnant quant à la réaction de la fille. Et, comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle était apparue, visiblement prête à sortir.

Elle n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste, et il se demanda la raison de son immobilisme. Lui en voulait-elle tant que cela d'avoir disparu ? La connaissant, il ne serait pas étonné qu'elle soit actuellement en train d'envisager le moyen le plus brutal et douloureux pour le torturer. Elle avança d'un pas, puis deux, à une allure si lente qu'il commença à se préparer à recevoir un coup. Il ne comptait pas l'esquiver. A elle, et elle seule, il laisserait le droit de le frapper. Elle seule le méritait, elle seule était en droit de manifester sa colère de cette manière.

Ce ne fut pas un coup qu'il reçut.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, ses bras étaient venus l'entourer, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte tremblante. Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

Dire qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela était l'euphémisme du siècle.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que, oui, il était bien dans les bras de la fille, et que non, il n'était pas gravement blessé, ni à la limite du coma sous ses coups rageurs. Ses bras vinrent entourer sa forme, qui lui sembla soudainement fragile, tellement fragile. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien était étrangement agréable, et il se surprit à inspirer son parfum. Son odeur l'entourait, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était détendu dans son étreinte, et avait baissé sa garde. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Il aurait dû se sentir vulnérable, voire faible, mais rien ne lui parvint sinon cette satisfaction qui l'envahissait.

L'étrange envie que ce moment ne s'arrête pas s'empara de lui. Lui qui avait toujours fui le contact physique avant sa rencontre avec elle, lui qui avait toujours vu cela comme un moyen d'être blessé, comme une attaque contre lui, se retrouvait soudainement à resserrer ses bras autour d'elle dans le vain espoir qu'elle reste ainsi. Pourquoi ? Cette situation était tellement bizarre, tellement inattendue, et sa manière de réagir l'était d'autant plus. Elle éveillait en lui des instincts, des _sentiments_, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait qu'elle lui apportait quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose que personne jusque-là ne lui avait offert. Elle changeait son monde, et lui avec.

Ce n'était qu'une simple étreinte, ses bras autour de lui. Un simple geste, si commun…

Elle releva la tête, et se détacha quelque peu de lui. Il eut un instant peur qu'elle ne recule, loin de lui—_un rejet, encore un, non, elle ne pouvait pas, pas elle_—, mais elle se contenta de rester près de lui.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

Elle dit cela calmement, d'un ton presque badin, mais son soulagement était inscrit sur son visage.

« Je me suis perdu. »

Il ne savait plus trop s'il parlait de ses errances, ou de son besoin de s'enfuir loin d'elle. Un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il songea qu'elle devrait rire plus souvent. C'était agréable.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné de ta part. »

L'amusement était toujours présent sur ses traits mais le ton posé qu'elle prit exprima tout le sérieux de ses mots lorsqu'elle ajouta :

« Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant. »

Et, comme le chien obéissant qu'il était devenu, il la suivit.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux assis sur le canapé, la tête d'Hotaru reposant contre son épaule. Cela ne faisait que deux petites heures qu'il était rentré, et il semblait avoir développé une étrange habitude. Quels qu'aient été ses déplacements dans l'appartement, il l'avait suivi, comme un petit chiot égaré le ferait. Elle aurait pu considérer cela adorable si elle n'avait pas dû dépenser son énergie en une tirade colérique lorsqu'elle avait voulu aller aux toilettes. Même lorsqu'elle avait fait du thé, il lui avait imposé sa présence. Il ne l'avait pas touché, mais elle avait senti la chaleur de son corps, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était malgré tout trop proche pour que cela soit jugé convenable. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le courage de l'en dissuader, surtout après son absence prolongée. Elle était déjà surprise qu'il soit revenu de lui-même, elle ne tenait pas à le faire fuir de nouveau avec son tempérament dévastateur.

Elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il ait jugé leur appartement assez important pour y revenir. Elle avait été véritablement prête à mener un combat pour le faire revenir, mais il semblerait que cela ait été un combat gagné d'avance. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi indifférent qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Peut-être qu'à sa manière, il lui faisait comprendre que sa nouvelle vie ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela. Elle était étrangement rassurée par ce fait. Si la coller ainsi était sa manière maladroite de s'excuser, alors elle lui pardonnerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Tout ceci expliquait sans doute la proximité physique dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement, fait qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer quelques heures auparavant, ou même une semaine auparavant (s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient franchement ivres ne comptait pas). Elle décida de profiter de l'occasion pour lui caresser la tête, curieuse malgré elle. Ses cheveux trouvaient toujours le moyen de défier cette merveilleuse loi qu'était celle de la gravité, et elle s'était toujours demandée s'il utilisait un quelconque produit pour parvenir à ce résultat. Il fallait dire que l'image d'un Hotaru atrocement sérieux devant un miroir tandis qu'il appliquait consciencieusement du gel sur ses cheveux afin de parvenir à l'effet requis était plus qu'amusante. Mais cette image ne resterait apparemment qu'un délire douteux de son imagination, puisqu'il avait les cheveux atrocement doux.

Quelle déception.

Dire qu'il passait sans doute moins de temps qu'elle à prendre soin de sa chevelure, et qu'il parvenait malgré tout à un tel résultat. Le monde était véritablement injuste.

« C'est mon demi-frère, tu sais. »

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le murmure d'Hotaru, qui, à sa grande surprise, ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis un certain temps, et elle était jusque-là persuadée qu'il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Puis elle saisit ses propos, et se demanda si elle avait manqué des mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer auparavant. Après tout, son affirmation déclarée d'un ton tranquille était plus que difficile à comprendre sans aucun contexte. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne sachant s'il attendait d'elle qu'elle intervienne ou non. Elle arrêta de caresser sa tête dans ce moment de réflexion. Elle réalisa que la main d'Hotaru était posée sur sa taille lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle en resserrant sa prise, en réponse à la manière brusque dont elle s'était arrêtée. Sa tête était désormais calée au creux de son cou, son souffle chaud la faisant frissonner.

Elle eut l'étrange impression que c'était sa manière de réclamer son attention.

« De qui parles-tu ? »

Elle lui répondit doucement, comme si elle était effrayée qu'il se renferme de nouveau sur lui-même si jamais elle parlait trop fort.

« De l'autre. »

Son refus froid et direct de prononcer le nom de celui dont il souhaitait discuter compliquait un brin la conversation. Elle retint un soupir.

Puis elle se souvint de l'altercation au moment du classement, qu'elle avait légèrement – oui, elle osait le dire – _oublié_ au vu des événements récents.

« Shinrei-san ? »

Il se crispa à l'entente du nom. C'était une réponse on ne peut plus claire.

« Lui et moi avons le même…_géniteur_. »

Si le ton méprisant qu'il employa en prononçant ces mots n'était pas suffisant pour comprendre l'aversion que celui-ci lui inspirait, son refus d'employer le mot père était un autre moyen de percevoir ladite aversion.

« Un homme haut placé. Un politicien véreux. »

Son manque d'intérêt pour cette personne était évident.

« L'autre est né de la femme officielle. Je ne suis que le fils d'une des maîtresses. »

Oh.

« Il a refusé de me reconnaître. Lorsque ma mère a menacé de parler à la presse pour qu'il le fasse, il l'a faite tuée. »

Elle pouvait comprendre d'où venait son mépris, maintenant.

« J'ai été envoyé à l'orphelinat pour lui donner bonne conscience. »

Il ne lui confia pas qu'il avait également eu le droit à quelques tentatives d'assassinat, auxquelles il avait échappé grâce à son Gift.

Au moins, elle savait d'où venait son manque visible d'affection. Avec une enfance pareille, c'était pour le moins difficile de recevoir de l'amour parental. Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

« Je peux comprendre que tu détestes ton père… Mais pourquoi Shinrei-san aussi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle crut qu'elle avait finalement été trop curieuse, et qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de lui faire part de cela. Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, où il en profita pour se recaler contre elle.

« Je crois que je l'ai envié, il y a longtemps. Plus généralement, lorsque je le rencontrai dans la résidence, il m'énervait. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« Il a toujours eu cet air hautain, comme s'il était en droit de juger les autres. En attendant, il est devenu l'héritier légitime parce que son père a fait en sorte que les bâtards comme moi disparaissent, et c'est l'argent sale qui lui permettait de se nourrir. »

De la rancune, mélangée à une lucidité cynique.

« Apparemment, quelle que soit la provenance de l'argent, la nourriture reste la même. »

La moquerie était acerbe, mais elle ne la releva pas. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Quels mots voulait-il entendre ? Elle avait connue l'amour de son grand frère, et même si elle l'avait perdu, elle savait ce que c'était d'être aimée, de pouvoir croire que le monde lui appartenait. Mais lui, à quoi avait-il eu droit ? Peut-être l'amour d'une mère, dont il se rappelait vaguement mais qui avait été effacé par des années de solitudes, où il n'avait pas été question de vie mais de survie. C'était terrifiant, l'idée d'une existence aussi vide de contact humain, de rejet complet. Lui avait-on au moins donné une chance ? Aurait-il été en mesure de la saisir ?

« Peut-être devrais-tu être moins dur avec lui. »

Il se crispa. Elle savait que c'était visiblement un sujet sensible, et qu'il s'exposait énormément en faisant le choix de lui parler de son passé. Cependant, se contenter de prendre son parti n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui.

« Tu es de son côté. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement de sa voix grave, mais il y avait clairement de l'amertume et de la déception dans ses mots.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est qu'une question de côté ? »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, le forçant à s'éloigner quelque peu d'elle et à relever la tête pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« Ton père est responsable de ses actions. Que voulais-tu que Shinrei-san fasse, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ? Il a peut-être eu plus de chance que toi, mais cela ne fait pas de lui le méchant de l'histoire. »

La contrariété était toujours présente dans ses prunelles, mais il s'était quelque peu détendu. Elle prit cela comme un bon signe.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a développé ce sens exagéré de la justice ? Il est conscient du passé de son père qu'il ne peut laver, et il essaye de racheter cela avec ses propres actions. Il travaille plus dur que nous tous, et même si ses préjugés prennent quelquefois le dessus, sa démarche n'est pas si mauvaise que cela. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête pour se caler plus confortablement contre la main qu'elle avait placée contre sa joue. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, mais il continuait de l'observer attentivement.

« En un sens, il te ressemble. »

L'amusement s'était emparé des traits de la chasseuse de prime, mais les sourcils froncés de son partenaire signifiaient qu'il était scandalisé par ses propos.

« Il ne prend bien souvent en compte que son point de vue, et a tendance à foncer sans prendre en compte la situation générale. »

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, éloignant quelque peu sa main de son visage.

« Tu le connais bien. »

C'était fou comme il pouvait faire sonner une simple affirmation comme une accusation.

« Il nous ait arrivé de travailler ensemble. Il ne s'est jamais caché de son passé, mais j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais fait le lien avec toi de moi-même. »

Il ne sembla pas satisfait de sa réponse, mais ne dit rien. Elle émit un rire amusé devant son air visiblement boudeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jaloux ? »

Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie évidente, et elle s'attendait à un déni froid et direct. Elle fut surprise de le voir considérer ses mots avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

« Je ne sais pas. Sans doute ? »

Il la regardait sans détour, aucune honte ne se dégageant de lui face à sa déclaration soudaine, même si celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à une question. Elle ne lui répondit pas, stupéfaite. Comment devait-elle prendre ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il sous-entendait bien quelque chose, non ?

Puis elle se dit que c'était Hotaru, et que, très franchement, il serait fort étonnant qu'il ait ce genre de sentiment pour elle. De l'affection, sans doute. Quelque chose de plus ? C'était peu probable. Il était vrai qu'ils partageaient une confiance mutuelle, et qu'apparemment, ils étaient tous deux capables de se supporter sans en venir aux mains (enfin, à part quelques situations exceptionnelles, dont une incluait une lampe de chevet, mais elle se convainquit que ce n'était que de la légitime défense). Elle savait aussi qu'il avait une tendance à réclamer son attention et à la monopoliser, mais elle pouvait aisément mettre cela sur le compte de son passé et de son manque de relations sociales. Cela relevait plus du comportement d'un enfant lorsqu'on lui voulait son doudou qu'autre chose.

« Je veux dormir avec toi. »

Elle mit quelques secondes à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, le changement de sujet soudain et le contenu de ses propos la déstabilisant.

« Pardon ? »

Elle réalisa qu'il était en train d'afficher son expression bornée (ou déterminée, cela dépendait du point de vue).

« Je veux dormir avec—

-J'ai compris ce que tu as dit, mais je tiens à te rappeler que tu as un lit et une chambre qui t'attendent—

-Je ne veux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux dormir avec toi.

-Enfin, Hotaru, tu as passé l'âge de faire des caprices—

-Je veux dormir avec—

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Deux adultes de sexes opposés dans le même lit, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée—

-Pourquoi ?

-…Tu es sérieux, là ? »

Son air effaré ne le déstabilisa pas.

« Je veux—

-_Non_ !

-Pourquoi ?

-Malgré ton attitude actuelle, et les doutes que j'ai quelquefois, tu restes un homme—

-Et alors ?

-Alors je n'ai pas envie que tu profites de moi ! On ne sait jamais !

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage d'Hotaru, et elle se dit qu'il devait forcément avoir un piège quelque part—

« Pas sans ton consentement. »

Elle retint l'envie de faire un signe de croix de ses doigts et d'hurler à l'esprit de Yukimura de sortir du corps de son partenaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'était bien plus plausible que d'admettre qu'Hotaru venait de lui faire une proposition indécente sans l'once d'une gêne !

Elle porta une main à ses tempes, soudainement fatiguée.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. »

Parce que si elle tentait de continuer à débattre avec lui, soit elle perdrait le peu d'esprit qui lui restait et éventuellement irait se coucher, soit le débat allait continuer jusqu'à l'aube. Nulle alternative n'étant véritablement désirable, elle décida de le laisser gagner, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il lui fiche la paix et arrête de lui embrouiller la tête.

…Dire qu'elle avait souhaité le retour d'un imbécile pareil.


	15. Chapitre 15

**A/N: **Bien le bonjour à la populace ! o/ Comment cela, je ne suis aucunement autorisée à vous saluer aussi joyeusement ? Non, vous ne m'en voudriez tout de même pas d'être aussi en retard dans la publication de cette fic? Non, vous n'êtes pas si rancunières que cela ? Je, je, je plaide l'innocence ! Ce n'est pas de ma fauuute ! A vrai dire, la première partie de ce chapitre était écrite depuis belle lurette, mais il s'avère que je manquais d'inspiration concernant la scène suivante, qui devait être bien plus drôle, histoire de ramener de l'humour. Heureusement que je passe mon temps à la machine à café lorsque je suis à la fac, ou cette scène n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! :'D

Donc, comme je le disais, une première partie plus sérieuse (l'amie à qui je fais lire mes chapitres avant de publier m'a regardé, la larme à l'oeil "Mais, mais, mais, c'est sérieux ?!"), car oui, un minimum d'histoire était déjà prévue depuis le début. A vrai dire, je n'ai pris le temps de songer à un semblant d'histoire que pour nourrir la relation Ho-chan x Yuya. u.u' Sinon, je m'en serait bien passé. Surtout que ça me complique la tache, vu qu'il va falloir que je ressasse un peu mes mangas pour vérifier les personnalités des "méchants", tout ça. Encore du boulot en perspective... ._.

Ah, et très franchement, Ho-chan ne sert que de figurant dans ce chapitre. :'D Heureusement que c'est l'un des protagonistes principaux !

Et merci à ceux/celles qui mettent en favori/alert, et également à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review (et elles ont augmenté, j'en suis moi-même très surprise !)! C'est extrêmement gentil ! ^_^

**Naliin: **Hahaha, je te pardonne aisément maintenant que tu m'en as laissé une ! Cela fait chaud au cœur de voir que quelqu'un apprécie autant mes écrits, et jamais je ne te traiterais d'hystérique (après tout, je sais ce que c'est. ;D). Hmm, très franchement, je ne peux absolument pas garantir quand je prendrais le temps de me réattaquer à _Chronique d'une Ninja_, ou même quand _Hellish Paradise_ sera fini, mais ce sont des encouragements comme les tiens qui m'aident à continuer ! ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse que tu trouves tout cela réaliste et que les personnages soient respectés. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ^w^ Je sais bien que je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard, mais voilà le chapitre que tu réclamais. Et s'il te tarde encore de lire la suite de cette histoire, tu peux toujours patienter en lisant _Sweet Dreams, _qui est une fic terminée que j'ai écrit dans l'univers d'_Alice aux Pays des Merveilles _(COUP DE PUB POWAAA !). ;D

**Sheerley37: **Merci beaucouuup ! =w= Je pense d'ailleurs que le fait que ce soit un si grand pas dans la relation des deux est ce qui m'a un peu coupé mon inspiration, car c'était justement un passage que j'avais énormément attendu et que je mourrais d'envie d'écrire. Et donc, une fois qu'il était écrit, c'était un peu "Mais que faire ensuite ?". Il est vrai que même si j'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire, je peux me retrouver bloquée assez aisément si je n'ai pas la scène suivante en tête. Et c'est ce qui s'est un peu passé ces derniers temps. u_u' La prochaine rencontre entre Ho-chan et Shinrei n'est pas encore programmée, vu que j'hésite encore sur quelques points dans leur relation, et surtout quant à la réaction d'Ho-chan. Donc bon, j'y réfléchis et je verrais. ;D Ho-chan ? Interagir avec les autres ? Parlons-nous toujours de la même personne ? :'D Plus sérieusement, j'avoue que je ne m'embête pas trop avec ce côté-là, car pour l'instant, il est un peu limité à une seule personne, et c'est notre adorable Yuya. Il a des difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres de manière générale, et je pense plus logique qu'il soit déjà trop occupé avec une personne pour songer à s'intéresser au reste de la bande. Concernant Yuya, il est vrai que j'ai exagéré son "mauvais" caractère principalement pour des raisons humoristiques. Du moins, au départ. Puis j'ai songé à son passé, au fait qu'elle est plus vieille dans cet univers que dans celui du manga (elle a à peine 16 ans dans le manga), et que s'entraîner afin de devenir une chasseuse de prime lui a également apporté une confiance en elle qu'elle n'a probablement pas dans l'univers original. Dans mon univers, elle sait d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle fait là, et pourquoi elle en est là. Je pense simplement qu'elle a une approche différente de celle du manga. Hmm, à vrai dire, je suis loin de détester la Yuya du manga, mais il est vrai que c'est un shonen, et que les rôles féminins sont toujours un peu mis au second plan... Mais il faut également songer qu'elle apporte quelque chose de différent, et qu'elle est un des liens principaux dans la bande. Donc voilà pour la réponse à ta review (je l'admets, je me suis un peu enflammée et la réponse est devenue plus longue que prévue). ^_^'

**Fallonne54:** Merchii ! Ah, il fallait bien qu'ils se séparent un peu pour que le rapprochement devienne un poil plus aisé. Mais très franchement, au vu du caractère d'Ho-chan, je pense que cela ne s'est pas si mal passé que cela. ;D Une psychologie particulière, tu trouves ? Oh, je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas si étrange que cela, quand on y songe vraiment. Ou alors, c'est moi qui devient de plus en plus bizarre à force de me mettre à sa place, ce qui est également possible. :'D Sinon, en relisant ta review, cela m'a rappelé que j'ai publié un nouveau one-shot dans_ Another Day in Wonderland_, et que je n'ai eu aucune review. Je me sens abandonnée. T_T Et une bonne année 2013 à toi aussi (même s'il est un peu tard pour moi de te le souhaiter...) !

**Bloody Kyo: **Ho-chan ? Naïf ? Pff, je n'y crois point ! IL NOUS TROMPE AVEC SON AIR DE CRÉTIN, MAIS JE SAIS CE QU'IL EN EST ! Je suis certaine qu'il peut avoir l'esprit aussi déplacé que Yukimura, s'il a envie. C'est juste qu'il ne serait sans doute pas en mesure de faire des sous-entendus. Non, monsieur n'est pas assez subtil pour cela. :'D Encore merci d'avoir demandé de mes nouvelles, cela m'avait réellement touché. :) Et NON, Dieu n'est pas trop mégalomane. C'est parfait pour moi. ;D

**Yachiru-chan92: **Ah, je suis contente que cela t'ait fait rire ! ^_^ Si en plus, tu es d'accord avec Yuya, tout va pour le mieux ! ;D

**Jinx: **Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, mais elle est bien là ! o/

**Lauwwene: **Merci, et je dois avouer que c'est également l'un de mes préférés, sans doute celui que j'ai le plus travaillé pour l'instant. :) Ah, je suis contente que tu apprécies le changement de point de vue; je pense que c'était essentiel pour bien comprendre la situation et ce qui a poussé Ho-chan et Yuya à agir ainsi. Et bien sûr, terminer sur une bonne chute commence à devenir ma spécialité ! ;D

**Tsume-en-force: **Hahahaha, j'me sens super fière de provoquer des mini crises d'hystérie avec les répliques bien choisies d'Ho-chan ! x) Ah, je suis contente que tu aies pu imaginer convenablement la scène, cela veut dire que je n'ai point fait un trop mauvais travail. ;) Hmm, je pense qu'ils ont tous plus ou moins un passé peu sympathique, car malgré tout l'humour de la fic, je pense que se retrouver à risquer sa vie en courant après des criminels n'est pas vraiment une décision des plus facile (surtout quand on songe que ce n'est pas vraiment un choix pour les anciens criminels, puisque c'est cela ou se faire exécuter). Hmm, j'hésite encore sur le fait que Shinrei ait eu ou non un rôle à jouer quant à l'arrêt des tentatives d'assassinat contre Ho-chan. Dans cet univers-là, Hotaru a toujours été seul, et il n'a pas connu Yuan et sa famille. Je voulais vraiment que Yuya soit son premier véritable contact humain, celle qui lui ouvre les yeux sur tout ce qu'il peut partager avec les autres sans être pour autant blessé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Yuan, il fait une apparition, mais absolument personne ne l'a remarqué. Si tu le trouves, je te dirai ce qu'il symbolise dans l'histoire. ;D

**Ayaka Kurenai: **C'est sûr que c'est une sacrée évolution ! Mais au risque de te décevoir, c'est plus d'un point de vue extérieur au deux, plus le vague développement d'une histoire. o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 15**

Muramasa était en train de lire les divers rapports des chasseurs de prime lorsqu'elle arriva. Même plongé dans sa lecture, il détecta sa présence. Pourtant, elle n'avait quasiment fait aucun bruit, si ce n'est le claquement presque inaudible de la porte. C'était presque terrifiant, cette manière qu'elle avait de se faire passer pour un simple courant d'air. Il releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire.

« Okuni-san. »

Elle répondit à son salut par un hochement de tête gracieux.

« Comme c'est rare de vous voir en ces lieux. »

Elle prit appui contre l'une des armoires qui ornait son bureau, à mi-chemin entre la fenêtre et la porte, les deux seules issues de la pièce. Sa prudence (ou sa méfiance, selon le point de vue) était véritablement à toute épreuve. Il supposait que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle était encore en vie.

« Au vu de mon statut ces derniers temps, il ne serait pas vraiment apprécié que je sois aperçue ici. »

Les mots presque anodins et le ton badin qu'elle employait contredisaient sa posture crispée. Elle avait pris des risques en venant jusqu'ici, et tous deux le savaient.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Oh, je crains qu'elles ne soient guère réjouissantes. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste de protection, fait qu'il ne manqua pas. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle souhaitait le faire croire.

« Ils ont commencé à bouger. »

Ses traits s'assombrirent.

« Il est en train de réunir ses partisans. »

En effet, ce n'était pas le genre d'informations qu'il désirait entendre.

« Une attaque est-elle planifiée contre nous ?

-Probablement. Cependant, j'ignore s'il compte s'en prendre directement aux chasseurs de prime, ou s'il préfèrera faire quelque chose de plus extrême en impliquant des civils. »

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« Après tout, je ne suis pas encore dans ses petits papiers. Il est méfiant à mon égard. »

Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, en un sens. Avec le Gift qu'elle possédait, elle était bien souvent mise à part. Côtoyer quelqu'un capable de disséquer votre esprit n'était pas la démarche la plus rassurante qui soit.

« Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il me fasse surveiller. Cependant, j'ignore s'il connaît mon affiliation avec la compagnie ou non. »

Même s'il était vrai que ce n'était pas un fait si connu que cela, ce n'était pas non plus un secret. Il y avait des chances qu'il le sache. Et si jamais c'était le cas, il n'était pas sûr de revoir l'informatrice en vie. Il était d'ailleurs relativement surpris qu'elle ait décidé de prendre de tels risques avec cette mission, alors que quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais pris une telle décision. Elle aurait simplement vendu ses informations au plus offrant, restant résolument neutre. Peut-être que côtoyer Kyo, Yuya et ceux réunis autour d'eux l'avait véritablement changée.

« Merci, Okuni-san.

-Oh, ne me remerciez pas; je n'ai quasiment rien à vous offrir. Je profite du fait que je ne suis pas encore trop impliquée; mon absence ne sera pas remarquée. Je ne suis pas certaine que je serai en mesure de vous communiquer ce que j'apprendrai plus tard. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle était dans une position délicate, devant évaluer d'elle-même les options qui s'offraient à elle, tout en espérant que les objectifs de sa mission ne viennent pas à l'encontre de son désir de rester en vie. Elle savait garder la tête froide, et il espérait que ses nerfs d'acier seraient véritablement capables de supporter la pression à laquelle elle était soumise. Elle n'avait pas choisi un chemin facile, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle prenait le risque d'une confrontation avec les chasseurs de prime, alors qu'elle serait délibérément dans le camp adverse. C'était une femme forte. Cependant, les regards accusateurs auxquels elle aurait probablement droit seront sans doute la plus difficile épreuve qu'elle aurait à affronter.

Il ferma les yeux, et pria pour que tout se déroule pour le mieux. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'un affrontement s'annonçait, et encore moins qu'il perdrait probablement certains de ses éléments dans cette guérilla sanglante. Cependant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de les diriger, tout en restant en dehors des combats. Sa place était au commandement, et il savait pertinemment que mettre sa vie en danger ne ferait que porter un coup fatal au moral de la compagnie. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, le poids de ses responsabilités l'écrasant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Izumo no Okuni avait disparu.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yukimura Sanada était en chemin vers la machine à café. Bien sûr, c'était un fait qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi. Après tout, même si c'était un chasseur de prime, anciennement chef de mafia contrôlant une bonne partie de la ville, il restait un employé tout à fait normal pouvant avoir envie de caféine afin de se motiver à accomplir une journée où ses cibles semblaient n'avoir que pour seul objectif d'attenter à sa vie de manière plus ou moins inventive. Mais il fallait aussi dire qu'il préférait largement le thé au café, et qu'il visitait d'habitude Sakuya afin d'assouvir son besoin de ce délicieux liquide dont la jeune femme semblait avoir le secret. Cependant, celle-ci avait pris une journée de congé maladie; quelque chose en rapport avec un bureau ayant apparemment décidé de se mettre sur son chemin et de l'attaquer violemment, avant que l'agrafeuse ne se décide à lui tomber dessus afin de l'achever. Rien à voir avec sa maladresse légendaire, bien entendu. Cette suite d'événements relativement banals expliquant le pourquoi de son envie soudaine de café.

Cependant, il avait été surpris d'y trouver Yuya (encore une fois, rien d'exceptionnel à cela; elle pouvait être de fort méchante humeur sans ce précieux liquide, même s'il avait songé plus d'une fois qu'en boire autant ne pouvait que nuire à sa santé), Hotaru (rien de vraiment étonnant; trouver Yuya et Hotaru au même endroit en même temps ne semblait plus être une possibilité mais un fait) et Kyo (à vrai dire, l'homme ne semblait pas supporter autre chose que le saké, mais passer à la machine à café était devenu une habitude à partir du moment où il avait appris qu'une certaine chasseuse de prime y passait au moins cinq fois par jour; le pire dans l'histoire était sans doute qu'il se croyait subtil). Au risque de se répéter, la situation en elle-même était étrangement banale.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'Hotaru enlaçait la jeune femme (était avachi sur elle était sans doute un terme plus approprié; cependant, il restait un grand sensible et sa version était, il fallait l'avouer, un brin plus romantique et plaisante), et grande surprise, la chasseuse de prime ne semblait guère en colère (depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu sans ses sourcils froncés ? Il avait d'ailleurs sérieusement commencé à songer que son expression était désormais figée de cette manière peu alléchante). Elle avait les pieds fermement plantés au sol, son gobelet en plastique entre les mains, visiblement dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, et pas la moindre gêne ne venait ternir son visage. Non, elle était aussi calme qu'un sage en pleine méditation. Ce qui relevait de l'exploit, au vu de l'aura meurtrière de Kyo, qui se tenait juste en face d'elle (c'était presque terrifiant, la manière dont elle était tellement habituée à le gérer dans ses crises de colère qu'il ne lui inspirait pas le moindre frisson, même lorsqu'il était furieux et qu'un être humain normalement constitué semblait perdre le contrôle de sa vessie en face de lui). Ses yeux étaient tellement plissés que seule une once de ses yeux rouges étaient visibles, et si la manière dont son gobelet était maintenu entre son poing quasiment fermé était un indicateur de ce qu'il aimerait faire à Hotaru, celui-ci serait sans doute réduit à l'état d'une bien sympathique crêpe.

Yukimura fut tenté d'arriver en demandant à l'ex numéro un du classement des chasseurs de prime s'il savait que le café était actuellement en train de couler sur ses doigts (cela devait être douloureux; les machines produisaient toujours un café brûlant, allez savoir pourquoi) et également sur le sol – si Muramasa apprenait que son adorable protégé était en train de ruiner la propriété de sa chère entreprise en salissant ainsi la précieuse moquette unie qu'il avait soigneusement choisi, celui-ci aurait le droit à un sermon très impressionnant. Et peut-être même battrait-il le record qu'il avait établi, qui était de quatre heures et cinquante-trois minutes, exactement. Il le savait, il avait été présent. Tout cela à cause d'une malheureuse farce incluant un placard, ainsi que Yuya et Akira à l'intérieur. Était-ce vraiment sa faute si le premier réflexe de Bonten et Kyo avait été de vouloir balancer ledit placard de la fenêtre en songeant que si c'était des intrus, ils résoudraient aisément le problème ? Même lui n'aurait pu prévoir une telle réaction ! –, mais il se retint, craignant que le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres casse sa réplique, et son entrée théâtrale par le même coup.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire ravageur qu'il salua les trois personnes présentes, avant de se tourner vers la machine à café. Un silence de mort régnait, seul le bruit de la machine à café reprenant vie venant troubler l'insoutenable tension. Il ne pensait pas voir un jour un endroit normalement social et terriblement banal comme l'espace autour d'une machine à café se transformer en champ de bataille où les adversaires semblaient prêts à en découdre à la moindre provocation (enfin, surtout un, mais sa manière de voir les choses rendaient tout cela tellement plus excitant).

Devant tant de sentiments négatifs réprimés, il ne put faire que ce que toute personne censée et en pleine capacité de ses facultés mentales ferait.

« Oh, Yuya-san ! Je vois que ton partenaire et toi vous êtes terriblement rapprochés~ »

En rajouter une couche, bien entendu.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil devant sa réplique, et il fit une mine boudeuse. Puis il entendit le bruit du gobelet dont la durée de vie semblait avoir d'autant plus rétrécie avec la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, et il posa son regard sur Kyo, qui le dévisageait maintenant avec hargne. Ah, voilà ! Cela, c'était une réaction digne de ce nom !

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kyo ? »

Il prit son air le plus innocent, et eut même l'indécence de battre des cils. Cela n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté (quoique…), les yeux de Kyo se plissant un peu plus (mon Dieu, voyait-il encore quelque chose ?).

« Des envies suicidaires, Sanada ? »

Oh, il savait encore s'exprimer ! Et il avait aligné quatre mots ! Ah, il se sentait presque ému devant tant de progrès de la part de l'asocial qu'était Kyo.

« Pas particulièrement, je le crains~ »

Il lui offrit un grand sourire, trop heureux de voir l'autre homme en être d'autant plus contrarié.

« Ne sois pas si inquiet pour Yuya-san, Kyo ! Après tout, elle est majeure et vaccinée, et tout à fait capable de choisir son partenaire~ Tes tendances surprotectrices de grand frère ne doivent pas l'empêcher d'avoir une vie amoureuse complète, n'est-ce pas ? »

Souligner l'impuissance de Kyo quant à la situation actuelle et lui rappeler qu'elle ne le considérait pas différemment de la joyeuse bande d'amis qui relevaient de la famille pour elle était terriblement amusant. C'était presque trop facile, dans la situation actuelle. Cependant, la jeune femme décida de ruiner son plaisir.

« …Quelle vie amoureuse ? »

Il eut envie de souligner qu'elle avait un homme appuyé contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras, la tête fourrée dans son cou et apparemment très satisfait d'être dans cette position.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le cacher, Yuya-san ! Nous sommes comme une famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malheureusement, l'intervention précédente de la chasseuse de prime avait détendu quelque peu Kyo, même si son aura semblait toujours envoyer des ondes négatives.

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu relèves du cousin très, très lointain, Yukimura-san. Ou peut-être plus de la tante qui aime les ragots, et s'empresse de les partager avec qui veut bien les entendre. »

Il afficha un air blessé, un mouchoir apparaissant magiquement dans ses mains afin de tamponner ses yeux faussement larmoyants.

« Oh, tu étais une si gentille fille auparavant ! D'abord les sarcasmes, puis ce sera la révolte adolescente, la fugue, les mauvaises fréquentations, la drogue ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous t'avons élevé ! »

Le silence se fit après sa grande déclaration, les regards consternés de Yuya et Kyo étant bien plus forts que n'importe quelle parole qu'ils auraient pu prononcer.

Un grognement se fit entendre, et la prise d'Hotaru se resserra sur la jeune femme.

Au vu du retour des sourcils froncés de Kyo, celui-ci avait oublié sa présence, tout comme Yuya, qui sembla vaguement surprise par son action.

« Regarde-moi cela ! S'afficher ainsi en public alors que tu ne nous as même pas annoncé que c'était ton petit ami ! Vraiment, tu me déçois !

-…Tu joues terriblement bien la mère outrée. »

Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

« Merci, Yuya-san.

-C'est fort dommage que ce genre de réplique date plus des années cinquante que de notre époque. C'est le choc des générations, je suppose. »

Yukimura manqua de s'étouffer avec le café qu'il avait finalement décidé de goûter, tandis qu'il entendit Kyo ricaner ouvertement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la jeune femme traînait bien trop avec le petit Sasuke ! Elle le traitait de vieux (bien que plus subtilement que le garçon), aussi naturellement que si elle lui parlait du temps dehors ! Elle eut même le culot de lui offrir un léger sourire lorsqu'il la dévisagea, véritablement vexé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer et de venger son égo bafoué par une jeune femme ayant apparemment développé son sens de la répartie sans qu'il ne le réalise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Bien que ce petit interlude ait été fort intéressant, je crains qu'Hotaru et moi ayons du travail devant nous. »

Elle jeta son gobelet désormais vide à la poubelle, et leur fit un preste signe de la main avant de les quitter. Ils l'observèrent tandis qu'Hotaru changea sa position et plaça seulement un bras autour de ses épaules, leurs corps restant terriblement proches. Pas un instant elle ne protesta, et ce fait n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes. Ils disparurent de leur vue lorsqu'ils tournèrent au bout du couloir, et le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

« Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là~ »

L'autre l'observa du coin de l'œil, avant d'également jeter ce qui restait de son gobelet.

« Elle pardonne trop facilement. Il l'a abandonné. »

Yukimura haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons déjà tous essayé de nous enfuir au moins une fois avant de revenir. Ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier.

-C'est son partenaire. Celui qui est censé protéger ses arrières. Pendant qu'il était occupé à jouer au touriste en ville, elle a été _blessée_. »

Il marquait un point.

« Même si nous aimerions tous qu'elle reste éternellement saine et sauve, cela fait partie du métier, et elle le sait. Elle ne lui en voudra jamais, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Le poing de Kyo s'abattit sur l'innocente machine à café.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons en faire de même.

-Serais-tu en train de réclamer vengeance, Kyo aux yeux de démons ? »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, un sourire sadique commençant à s'inscrire sur leurs lèvres.

Pour la première fois, Kyo et Yukimura envisagèrent de faire équipe. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, quelqu'un participa volontairement au plan machiavélique de Yukimura Sanada. Pour la première fois, Yukimura mit un plan au point pour une cause un peu plus noble que son amusement personnel.

Non loin de là, Hotaru éternua.


	16. Chapitre 16

**A/N: **Bonsoir à la populace ! Oui, oui, je sais, le rythme de mes publications est horriblement irrégulier, mais voilà, je laisse l'inspiration venir quand elle veut, et il faut dire que les dernières semaines ont été assez...euh, compliquées (quand on passe trois jours à fonctionner avec trois heures de sommeil ou moins tout en traînant sa carcasse jusqu'à la fac pour passer ses partiels, compliqué est une très bonne description). Breeef, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec les détails de ma vie pour le moins inintéressante, mais sachez que je ne sais absolument pas quand aura lieu la prochaine publication, vu que le prochain chapitre sera une horrible galère à écrire avec les futures scènes d'action, ce qui n'est autre qu'un cauchemar pour moi.

Alors, concernant ce chapitre, j'en suis assez satisfaite; pas mal de faits et de scènes sont venues s'ajouter alors que je ne les avais absolument pas prévues, donnant finalement un chapitre assez complet, avec une évolution de la relation Hotaru/Yuya. Il n'y a pas de grandes scènes romantiques à proprement parler (et me connaissant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait un jour, en fait), mais il est à noter que les nouvelles pensées impures de notre adorable Ho-chan me poussent à faire passer le rating de cette fic en M. C'est plus par principe qu'autre chose, hein. Il n'y a pas non plus de quoi faire rougir une vierge effarouchée.

Sinon, j'étais un peu triste de noter que les reviews du chapitre 15 ont diminuées par rapport au chapitre 14, ce qui m'avait un peu déprimée, vu que j'avais des doutes sur celui-ci et le fait qu'une histoire autre que la relation entre Ho-chan et Yuya était mise en place. Fait d'autant plus troublant lorsque je vois le nombre de vues que cette fic a. ._. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, parce que quelques-unes me laissent des reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur, et c'est bien assez pour me motiver. :D

**Chawn: **Ha, je suis contente que Yukimura soit aussi populaire ! Il faut dire que je prends un malin plaisir à l'écrire; j'adore ce genre de personnage, qui me permet en plus de créer toujours des situations très drôles. Oh, je t'assure que remonter dans le classement sera bientôt le dernier des soucis de cette pauvre Yuya ! Et puis bon, avoir Ho-chan toujours collé à soi, je suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une mauvaise chose. ;D Le plan "diabolique" de Yukimura est désespérément simple, mais je ne sais pas si on perçoit vraiment clairement son implication (quoique)... Et je te remercie humblement, nouvelle fan. :D

**Chibi yuya: **Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Certes, il n'est pas arrivé dans la foulée, mais voilà le chapitre 16~

**Shinrei3: **Ah, si tu aimes mon humour, tu devrais être servie avec ce chapitre ! Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant ! x)

**Tsume-en-force: **En effet, je pense qu'Okuni est un personnage très intéressant, qui est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. J'avais un peu peur avec le passage entre Muramasa et Okuni, parce que c'est atrocement sérieux. De plus, vu que Muramasa est au courant de tout ce qui se passe, il fallait mettre les lectrices sur la piste sans pour autant trop en dire. Côté liens qui unit les personnages, tu devrais être servie avec ce chapitre-là ! ;D Oui, Yukimura en chef de mafia me paraissait le choix le plus logique, mais sache qu'il ne juge pas Ho-chan (c'est d'ailleurs un des rares qui ne le fait pas). Il est agacé par le fait qu'Ho-chan a abandonné Yuya, alors qu'un partenaire est celui sur lequel on est censé pouvoir compter le plus. Et ses instincts protecteurs ressortent un peu, du coup. ;) Tu es une des rares à avoir approuvé de manière aussi vive et intéressée l'arrivée d'une histoire un peu plus sérieuse, et j'en ai été très touchée lorsque j'ai lu ta review. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. ^_^ Hmm, pour te donner un indice concernant Yuan, c'est dans les premiers chapitres, et c'est _extrêmement_ léger. Mais, mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, Kyo est tellement facile à vanner ! :'D

**Bloody Kyo: **Hahaha, juste un peu de souffrance pour Ho-chan, rien de bien grave (quoique je n'aimerais pas vraiment être à sa place) ! Ah, mais les réflexions de Yukimura sont tout un art. C'est un personnage naturellement moqueur et en proie à l'exagération, donc il est plutôt aisé pour moi d'écrire son point de vue (ce seul fait en dit un peu trop sur ma personnalité tordue...)~ Et encore merci pour ton soutien continuel ! o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**HELLISH PARADISE**

**Chapitre 16**

Yuya Shiina dévisageait de manière soupçonneuse Yukimura Sanada. Oh, bien sûr, un tel fait n'avait rien de nouveau. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu tendance à se méfier lorsqu'il était en sa présence, surtout après le fameux incident du placard, qu'elle souhaitait un jour être en mesure d'oublier. C'était fou comme le fait d'avoir failli être réduite à l'état d'une crêpe à cause de l'humour pour le moins déplacé et douteux d'un ancien mafieux pouvait rendre une personne tout à fait saine d'esprit extrêmement suspicieuse lorsque ledit mafieux se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres d'elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus. Sur n'importe quelle autre personne, un sourire aussi joyeux était source d'apaisement, mais chez Yukimura Sanada, ce n'était qu'un signe qui criait à son interlocuteur de s'enfuir. Après tout, cet homme dangereux ne trouvait de la joie qu'en provoquant délibérément l'embarras (voire pire) chez les autres au nom de son amusement personnel. Alors, lorsque la jeune femme se trouvait confrontée à cette expression sur le visage de l'homme, elle ne pouvait qu'en tirer de la suspicion, et un sentiment de danger.

De plus, il avait pris soin de la coincer alors qu'elle était seule, et ce seul fait lui indiquait qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle en particulier. Cela faisait quelques jours depuis leur pseudo conversation à la machine à café (vraiment, cela relevait plus de l'échange de moqueries), et elle avait été plutôt heureuse de vivre sa vie loin de l'homme machiavélique qu'était Yukimura Sanada. Mais voilà, elle était actuellement adossée au mur en face du bureau de Muramasa, attendant patiemment que son partenaire en ressorte.

Apparemment, il lui faisait la morale sur le fait que détruire les biens publics ne faisait pas partie intégrante de leur mission consistant à chasser les criminels. Cette fois-ci, les dégâts avaient été trop importants, et vu qu'elle n'était pas financièrement capable de couvrir les dommages, cette corvée retombait sur l'entreprise. Elle était assez heureuse que son supérieur se contente de sermonner son partenaire et pas elle avec, car elle savait qu'il aurait été aisé de faire retomber le blâme sur ses épaules; après tout, elle était chargée d'éviter ce genre de débordements, et c'était l'exacte raison qu'elle avait été choisie pour être la partenaire du dangereux pyromane. Mais voilà, il semblait que les dirigeants avaient légèrement surestimé sa capacité à contrôler le danger public qu'était Hotaru. Elle était douée pour faire comprendre aux sombres imbéciles qu'étaient la plupart des anciens criminels en quoi consistait le bon sens, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, elle n'était pas non plus en mesure de faire des miracles.

Et faire comprendre à Hotaru que brûler plusieurs bâtiments habités pour faire sortir de leur cachette les criminels qu'ils pourchassaient n'était _pas_ une solution relevait du miracle.

Ils avaient été chanceux que la plupart des personnes n'aient été que légèrement blessées, mais les soins hospitaliers combinés aux coûts de réparation des immeubles plus les dédommagements versés aux victimes afin de leur faire oublier le traumatisme qu'elles avaient sans nul doute vécues représentaient une somme assez coquette. De plus, elle avait dû user une énergie non négligeable pour éteindre une partie des flammes que nourrissait le Gift de son partenaire, pour ensuite capturer les criminels, et enfin prendre le temps d'hurler _gentiment_ sur son partenaire inconscient afin de lui expliquer que ce qu'il avait fait était très, _très_ mal.

Et stupide.

_Extrêmement_ stupide.

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas été spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée d'annoncer tout cela à son supérieur, surtout avec la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. C'est pourquoi elle avait été terriblement soulagée lorsque Muramasa, avec son calme habituel, lui avait gentiment ordonné de sortir de son bureau tandis qu'il 'discutait' avec son partenaire. Elle était à peu près sûre que les trois quarts de ce qu'il dirait à Hotaru rentrerait par une oreille et ressortirait de l'autre (si Muramasa avait de la chance), mais peu importait. Elle avait échappé au sermon, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un joyeux Yukimura lui fasse la grâce de sa présence, un sourire pratiquement plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Il semblerait que ses problèmes ne fassent que commencer.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider, Yukimura-san ? »

La phrase était polie, mais les sourcils froncés de la chasseuse de prime combinés à sa position tendue soulignaient qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de connaître la réponse à sa question.

« Quel accueil glacial, Yuya-san ! »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, peu désireuse d'entrer dans le jeu de son interlocuteur.

« A t'écouter, j'attends toujours quelque chose des personnes avec qui j'engage une conversation ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il lui offrit un regard empli d'innocence.

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Il porta une main à son torse, comme si ces mots venaient de l'affecter physiquement.

« Ah, tu me blesses, Yuya-san ! »

Puis il reprit d'une voix brisée, bien que dramatique.

« Et moi qui venait seulement te proposer une petite soirée afin de t'aider à oublier ta terrible descente dans le classement ! »

…_Quoi_ ?

« Nous avons tous pris sur nous, afin que tu puisses te détendre et que tu n'aies pas besoin de dépenser un seul sou pour cette petite fête ! »

Elle l'observa, extrêmement surprise. Une fête pour lui remonter le moral ? Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'y contribuer financièrement ?

Cela ressemblait à un piège. Du moins, c'était ce que son côté rationnel lui disait. D'un autre côté, une petite voix lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille _'Pas un seul sou, pas un seul sou, pas un seul sou…'_.

De la nourriture gratuite.

De l'alcool gratuit.

Pas une seule pièce à dépenser.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle tenta de garder son ton inintéressé, mais les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux étaient tout ce dont Yukimura avait besoin pour savoir qu'il avait touché son point faible.

« Bien sûr. Et cela se passera chez moi, afin que tu n'aies pas à t'occuper de ranger le bazar que nous avons tous tendance à laisser derrière nous~ »

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Laisser passer une telle occasion était tout simplement inacceptable.

Et puis, après tout, elle méritait bien un moment de détente après le capharnaüm qu'avait été la journée qu'elle venait d'affronter. Passer du moment avec la bande d'alcooliques violents qui constituaient son entourage était toujours amusant, et superbement animé.

« Et quand a lieu tout cela ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit l'étincelle dans le regard de Yukimura. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si elle pouvait encore revenir sur ses mots et refuser directement, mais l'offre qu'il lui faisait était bien trop tentante pour qu'elle prenne en compte le fait qu'elle venait sans doute de se faire manipuler avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête, et Yukimura lui offrit de nouveau ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Et alors qu'il repartit joyeusement sur son bonhomme de chemin en sifflotant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que convaincre Yuya Shiina était désespérément aisé lorsque son porte-monnaie entrait en compte.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Lorsqu'Hotaru sortit finalement du bureau de celui-qui-ne-cessait-de-parler-pour-lui-dire-à-que l-point-il-était-inconscient-et-être-aussi-inconsc ient-était-mal-voire-dangereux-et-pourquoi-avait-i l-donc-fait-quelque-chose-d'aussi-_inconscient_ ?, il s'attendait à voir la fille encore furieuse, prête à lui faire comprendre avec ses poings que ses actions lui avaient particulièrement déplus.

Apparemment, elle n'avait guère apprécié qu'il tente de leur faire gagner du temps. Pourtant, cela lui avait semblé tellement logique. Les criminels s'était enfuis, mais la fille et lui n'avaient pas été sûrs dans lequel des trois immeubles ceux-ci s'étaient réfugiés. De plus, elle avait souligné le fait que leurs proies pourraient avoir la mauvaise idée de prendre des otages, et que la situation se compliquerait énormément si c'était le cas. Alors il avait choisi de faire la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

Quoi de mieux que le feu pour faire sortir de leur trous des rats ?

Et puis, au pire, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'enfuir, ils mourraient dans le feu. Avec tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient donné, il n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. En tout cas, ils ne risquaient pas de prendre d'otages, vu que la plupart n'arriveraient probablement pas à s'en sortir.

Vraiment, son plan était parfait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris l'expression choquée de la fille, ni le regard coléreux qu'elle lui avait lancé avant d'utiliser son Gift pour réduire les dégâts qu'il était en train de causer. Au final, les flammes, même visiblement réduites, avaient été assez pour que les trois criminels s'enfuient. Ils auraient pu se fondre dans la foule d'anonymes un brin paniqués s'ils n'avaient pas utilisés leur Gift pour éloigner les gens d'eux et ainsi s'enfuir plus aisément; cela n'avait fait qu'attirer l'attention des deux chasseurs de primes, qui s'étaient empressés de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Du moins, la fille en plaqua un au sol pendant qu'il mit tranquillement le feu aux deux autres. Enfin, à leurs vêtements. La fille lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient censés les ramener vivants, et que si ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait au moins qu'ils soient reconnaissables. Tant qu'il faisait à peu près attention à leur visage, cela devrait aller.

Puis une fois que tout était en règle et que les trois criminels pensaient à tout sauf s'enfuir, elle s'était tournée vers lui.

Et avait commencé à crier, tout en martelant de manière répétitive son torse de son doigt, ponctuant ses propos. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourtant, il se rappelait de ses yeux verts étincelants de colère, de ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, certaines mèches s'échappant du ruban qui les maintenait en place, de ses joues rougies par ses émotions. Et alors qu'elle l'attaquait sous une flopée de sons censés former des mots auxquels il était incapable de prêter attention, alors que ses coups répétés commençaient à provoquer une légère douleur, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Il savait qu'il aimait lorsque son attention était portée sur lui. Il savait qu'elle était importante, qu'il désirait la protéger. Il savait aussi qu'elle était capable de le déchiffrer, et qu'elle le comprenait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours le cas, mais elle essayait ardemment, et c'était bien la première à être aussi déterminée à tenter de le comprendre.

Il baissa légèrement les yeux, et tandis qu'il observait ses lèvres continuer à former une avalanche de mots sans importance, il se sentit pris d'une envie. Quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais considéré digne d'intérêt. Il humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue en un geste lent, se demandant si écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes serait aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'imaginait. De nouveau, cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, mais bien plus intense, plus ardente qu'auparavant.

Il détacha son regard de sa bouche, prenant simplement en considération son visage entier.

Elle était belle.

C'était une simple admission, un fait auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Et alors qu'il continuait d'observer ses traits, alors qu'il prenait en compte ses joues rougies, ses lèvres attirantes et ses grands yeux verts brillants, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer sous lui, rougissant de plaisir tandis que ses doigts parcouraient sa peau, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle, ses yeux verts mi-clos. Il pouvait aisément entendre les gémissements qui s'écouleraient de ses lèvres dans une telle situation, et il réprima un frisson.

Il brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de décortiquer cette nouvelle facette que la fille éveillait en lui, car ce fut l'instant où sa tirade coléreuse finit, et où elle décida de ramener tout ce beau monde à l'immeuble familier des chasseurs de prime, avant de l'abandonner chez celui-contre-qui-il-aimerait-toujours-se-battre-ma is-il-n'avait-toujours-pas-le-droit-parce-que-c'ét ait-encore-son-supérieur.

Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle, et il remarqua qu'elle était détendue, et non pas crispée comme il l'avait supposé en sortant. Elle était simplement adossée contre le mur, l'attendant patiemment. Il était vaguement surpris par ce fait; elle n'avait jamais montré une quelconque patience lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il arriva. Elle le dévisageait simplement, nul signe de mécontentement sur ses traits fins. Elle ne faisait que le regarder, mais il eut l'étrange impression qu'elle savait la moindre pensée présente dans sa tête, comme si elle connaissait tous les secrets qui se cachaient dans les sombres recoins de son esprit. Il aurait dû se sentir intimidé, ou même vaguement contrarié à cette idée, mais il ne trouva que cette étrange chaleur, à laquelle il était maintenant habitué.

Elle le connaissait. Elle savait de quoi il était capable.

Et pourtant, elle l'acceptait.

Elle voulait qu'il fasse partie intégrante de sa vie; elle avait _besoin_ de lui.

Elle ne le craignait pas, ne l'avait jamais dévisagé avec haine, ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être différent, dangereux pour elle.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, le questionnant silencieusement. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser ses bras autour de son corps en une étreinte familière. Elle ne se crispa face à son geste, mais il pouvait sentir sa surprise. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux, tandis qu'il sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou.

« Le sermon de Muramasa-san était si traumatisant que cela ? »

L'amusement dans sa voix était palpable, et il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

Il appréciait cette position, aimait la liberté qu'elle lui laissait en l'autorisant à la toucher comme il le faisait. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié le contact physique; il avait toujours perçu cela comme une faiblesse, comme un moyen d'être blessé. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. Elle ne le trahirait pas, n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal. La toucher devenait une habitude, un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle était réelle, qu'une personne l'acceptant aussi aisément existait réellement.

« …J'aime ton odeur. »

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention. Il y avait quelque chose de doux dans son odeur, quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose qui lui rappelait étrangement qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il savait qu'elle était en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tente de parler avec toi, Hotaru. »

Son exaspération était mêlée à de l'amusement.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, avant de gentiment se défaire de son étreinte. Il fut tenté de la stopper, de la retenir, de l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Cependant, alors qu'il vit le sourire tranquille qui étirait ses lèvres et ses grands yeux verts pétillant d'amusement, il se contenta de saisir sa main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Yuya Shiina était actuellement détendue. C'était un fait ô combien rare, et elle savoura l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait avec joie. Elle réalisait à quel point elle avait été stressée ces derniers temps entre les missions, le drame qu'elle avait évité in extremis il y avait de cela quelques semaines avec Hotaru et Shinrei, le vagabondage de son partenaire pendant une semaine, et la mise à sac de trois immeubles, courtoisie de son même partenaire; sa vie avait été sens dessus dessous. Mais voilà qu'elle était maintenant tranquillement assise, une bouteille de saké à la main, observant l'agitation autour d'elle d'un œil amusé.

Kyo était à ses côtés, sirotant le même alcool tranquillement, sans qu'aucune pique blessante ne vienne franchir ses lèvres. Yukimura discutait joyeusement avec Sasuke – ou plutôt, il gloussait comme une personne dérangée en décoiffant Sasuke tandis que celui-ci tentait de l'éloigner en frappant sa main dès qu'il s'approchait (ce qui ne l'empêchait guère de revenir à la charge). Bontenmaru, Tigre Rouge, Akira, Saizo (il s'était laissé entraîner après que Bonten ait placé une pique concernant Yukimura) et Hotaru (de manière surprenante) participaient à un concours de bibine dans un élan de fierté masculine et d'esprit de compétition acéré. Akari n'était pas présente, ayant expliqué qu'elle avait des rapports à fournir concernant les blessés qui étaient venus la visiter dernièrement; vu son amour pour la paperasse, elle avait délaissé son devoir bien trop souvent et se retrouvait donc à travailler tardivement pour rattraper son retard.

Yuya ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à écouter les exclamations plus ou moins cohérentes venant de la bande d'alcooliques.

« Sur qui paries-tu, planche à pain ? »

La voix grave de Kyo salua ses oreilles, et elle ne releva même pas son insulte. C'était une soirée tranquille, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de gâcher son énergie. Le fait qu'elle en soit à sa troisième bouteille pouvait également expliquer son apathie actuelle.

« Tu sais bien que je ne paris pas. Trop de chance de perdre de l'argent. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir son amusement.

« Tu n'as même pas confiance en ton partenaire… ? »

Un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« En Hotaru ? Pour un concours de bibine ? Certainement pas. »

Elle était tellement bien, elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à ne faire plus qu'un avec le canapé.

« Avec un alcoolique comme Bonten, ils vont tous se battre pour aller aux toilettes tandis qu'il continuera à joyeusement vider les bouteilles. Je ne comprends même pas qu'Akira se soit lancé dans une partie perdue d'avance. »

Elle ajouta, comme une arrière-pensée :

« Cette fameuse fierté masculine finira par le perdre… »

C'était officiel. Le canapé et elle ne se sépareraient plus. Si elle avait su que Yukimura possédait un mobilier aussi confortable, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas refusé si souvent ses invitations. Se soumettre à ses plans délirants paraissait presque une broutille, lorsqu'elle était si bien installée que cela.

« De la même manière que ton partenaire risque de perdre son bras gauche à cause d'elle. »

Elle sortit quelques secondes de sa torpeur bienfaitrice pour lui répondre.

« Gnné ? »

Yuya Shiina et sa répartie à toute épreuve.

« Tu devrais peut-être ouvrir les yeux pour profiter du spectacle. »

Aurait-elle été un peu plus attentive à son interlocuteur, peut-être aurait-elle réalisé le sadisme mêlé à la satisfaction dans le ton de son interlocuteur.

« Hmm, pas envie.

-Comme tu veux. »

Silence.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un accepte un bras de fer avec Bonten.

-Il faut vraiment manquer de bon sens ou être particulièrement idiot pour faire une telle chose. »

Après tout, tout le monde savait que Bonten ne maîtrisait pas son Gift.

« Tu reconnais donc la stupidité de ton partenaire ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai toujours dit— »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se tourner vers Kyo.

« Ne me dis pas que cet imbécile— »

Le sourire moqueur de Kyo ne fit que se renforcer devant sa réaction, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se tourner vers le fameux bras de fer pour surveiller la situation—

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que—

« Bonten-san, tu n'y as pas été de main morte ! Regarde, son bras est cassé !

-En même temps, quelle idée de faire un bras de fer avec cette brute…

-Ah, autant pour moi ! Je n'ai pas senti ma force !

-Ca a vraiment fait un sale bruit ! Hey, tu vas bien ?

-Yukimura-sama, ne jouez pas ainsi avec son bras ! Il est blessé ! »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Une soirée calme où elle était détendue. Bien sûr, cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallait que ces imbéciles gâchent tout. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à dix dans l'espoir de se calmer.

Un cri de surprise—

« Ah, Yukimura-sama ! Laissez-moi vous aider—

-Me brûler alors que je ne chercher qu'à venir en aide à ce pauvre Hotaru ! Quelle cruauté !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que frapper de manière continuelle sur son bras cassé puisse être d'une aide quelconque. »

Inspirer. Expirer. Se concentrer sur sa respiration. Tout allait bien.

« Yukimura-sama ! Votre pantalon, il faut éteindre—

-Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais lancer ce verre d'alcool ne me semble pas être—

-Oh, tu reconnais enfin ton idiotie, Tigre Rouge ? »

Elle vivait dans un monde merveilleux, extrêmement paisible, où tous ceux qu'elle était censée considérer comme des amis n'étaient pas de sombres idiots aux tendances violentes, où tout le monde savait ce qu'était le bon sens, et s'en servait avec joie.

« Je t'emmerde, Akira !

-Tu me blesses, vraiment.

-Hahahaha, il l'a fait !

-Yukimura-sama, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas, je pensais que du liquide suffirait à—

-Ne t'inquiète pas Saizo, je vais très bien~

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait que ton pantalon est en train de brûler ?

-Ce n'est pas en soulignant l'évidence que tu vas prouver ton intelligence… »

Elle n'était pas assise sur un canapé dans la même pièce qu'une bande d'imbéciles, dont un était son partenaire avec un bras cassé à cause de sa propre stupidité, et un ancien maffieux dont le pantalon était en feu tandis qu'il gloussait joyeusement.

Du tout.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, et elle ouvrit les yeux par pur réflexe. Devant elle était agenouillé Hotaru —_quand était-il arrivé là ?_—, son visage impassible ne trahissant aucune émotion. Puis son regard glissa sur son bras gauche, et elle réprima une grimace, avant de penser de manière absente qu'avoir son bras à un angle aussi étrange sans que cela ne le gêne devenait une fort vilaine habitude.

« J'ai mal. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« …Ton bras est visiblement cassé. Si tu n'avais pas mal, ce serait un brin effrayant. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle retint un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y change ? Que je te fasse un bisou magique ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et elle se dit que cette manière qu'il avait de communiquer sans que le moindre mot ne vienne franchir ses lèvres était relativement impressionnante. Elle ne songea pas au fait qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ne disait pas, ce qui était un fait bien plus terrifiant en soi.

« Enfin Hotaru, tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir ce qu'est un bisou magique, tout de mê— »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Mon Dieu, elle était tellement stupide ! Hotaru avait été orphelin très tôt, et elle doutait fortement que son père s'était amusé à lui faire des bisous magiques après avoir joyeusement fait assassiner sa mère ! Elle se maudit intérieurement pour son manque de considération, soudainement honteuse d'avoir fait une aussi grosse gaffe. Une telle bêtise était digne de Tigre Rouge, il n'y avait pas à dire ! Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide—

Ses yeux s'adoucirent tandis qu'elle continuait à s'insulter intérieurement pour son manque de tact.

La jeune femme, peu consciente du fait que tous s'étaient tournés pour suivre la scène entre Yuya et son partenaire (il fallait dire que la chasseuse de prime était quasiment la seule personne à qui il daignait adresser la parole; ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de l'observer avec curiosité lorsqu'il avait parlé), saisit délicatement son bras blessé, ses lèvres venant effleurer sa peau en un geste innocent et pourtant étrangement sensuel. Tous la regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avec une surprise non dissimulée (elle crut d'ailleurs entendre quelque chose craquer, comme le son d'une bouteille se brisant sous la pression de doigts trop crispés sur celle-ci, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention), et leurs yeux s'empressèrent de se tourner vers Hotaru, guettant sa réaction avec avidité.

Malheureusement, leurs quelques secondes d'inattention leur firent rater le frisson qui le parcourut, et ils ne pouvaient voir son expression de leur position actuelle.

Kyo ne fit pas cette erreur.

Il vit le tressaillement de l'autre homme, et observa avec furie ses yeux vides de sentiment s'animer avec une intensité qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir jusque-là, son regard ambré s'illuminant d'une férocité digne d'un prédateur guettant sa proie, avant que sa langue ne vienne humidifier ses lèvres d'un geste lent.

Kyo savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux après sa fuite d'une semaine, et que ce quelque chose avait rendu l'ancien criminel plus enclin à montrer son affection pour la jeune femme, maintenant à tout moment un contact physique avec elle avec une détermination qui en étonnerait plus d'un. Cependant, il savait aussi que, même si la planche à pain avait accepté ce nouvel aspect de l'autre homme avec une certaine indifférence, elle n'avait _jamais_ établi d'elle-même un contact physique avec lui.

Ce fait venait d'abruptement changer, et il n'était vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle venait de libérer quelque chose chez l'autre homme, et il était quasiment certain que l'innocente et naïve Yuya n'était pas encore prête à subir les conséquences de son action empathique et spontanée.

Yuya offrit un sourire brillant à Hotaru, ignorant tout des observations silencieuses de Kyo, heureuse d'avoir réparé son erreur précédente avec son geste.

Ce fut dans un silence pesant (tous était encore trop choqué pour réagir ou parvenir à aligner le moindre mot) qu'elle leur annonça qu'elle emmenait Hotaru à l'infirmerie de la compagnie puisqu'Akari s'y trouvait encore. Elle remercia Yukimura de son accueil, trébucha sur une des bouteilles (malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, Yuya Shiina avait quelques grammes d'alcool de trop dans le sang) avant d'être aisément rattrapée par Hotaru, aussi naturellement qu'il pouvait le faire avec un bras endommagé.

La porte claqua derrière eux.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que, de manière surprenante, Bonten fut le premier à réaliser qu'il avait encore le don de la parole et était en mesure d'en faire usage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? »

Et à cette grande question pleine d'éloquence, personne ne trouva réponse.

[&-((Y&H))-&]

Akari s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle était assise à son bureau, ses jambes croisées tandis qu'elle tentait de maintenir une position vaguement féminine. A vrai dire, il était plus exacte de dire qu'elle était affalée sur son bureau, son stylo laissant des traces sur le papier ressemblant vaguement à des mots, bien loin de l'écriture soignée et féminine qu'elle se plaisait d'habitude à maintenir. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, et une expression boudeuse venait déformer son visage normalement souriant. Il fallait dire que son esprit était bien loin des diverses fractures et blessures qu'elle avait soigné sur tel ou tel chasseur de prime, mais plutôt sur la joyeuse soirée qu'elle était en train de manquer au nom de quelque chose d'aussi peu important que de la vulgaire paperasse. Mais voilà, Muramasa lui avait fait comprendre avec son sourire plein de patience que, non, se plonger dans la débauche avec ses petits camarades n'était pas une excuse valable pour s'enfuir loin des rapports qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois, et qui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le chemin de son bureau.

Ah, tous les secrets qu'elle aurait pu découvrir tandis que ses chers petits chasseurs de prime se plongeaient joyeusement dans l'alcool, toute la joie qu'elle aurait pu ressentir tandis qu'elle se collait à Kyo, tout l'amusement qu'elle aurait pu tirer du fait que Yukimura flirtait joyeusement avec elle avec son sourire charmeur ! Vraiment, l'injustice de ce monde l'impressionnerait toujours ! Elle qui passait tout ce temps à soigner ces chasseurs de prime ingrats, elle qui se retrouvait confinée dans l'infirmerie avec pour seule volonté de sauver ses très chers confrères (moyennant quelques secrets), elle qui était l'image même de la bonté et de la générosité était enfermée dans cette petite pièce blanche pendant une nuit qu'elle aurait pu passer à baigner dans la présence de beaux hommes (du moins, deux en particulier) ! Vraiment, ne faisait-elle pas assez de bonnes actions en usant son énergie à guérir ceux qui venaient franchir le seuil de son infirmerie (elle ignora savamment le fait qu'elle refusait de soigner ceux dont le secret n'était guère intéressant) ?

Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait même pu en apprendre un peu plus sur la savoureuse liaison que la petite Yuya semblait entretenir avec son partenaire ! La jeune femme n'était pas particulièrement bavarde lorsqu'elle buvait, mais si on lui posait les bonnes questions, on pouvait apprendre de petits détails que jamais elle n'aurait divulgués en temps normal. La voir embarrassée les jours suivants lorsque ces mêmes petits détails revenaient miraculeusement dans la conversation était un petit bonus qui ne manquait jamais de rendre sa journée terriblement amusante. Il fallait dire que les réactions explosives de Yuya étaient toujours quelque chose de drôle à voir –Yukimura ne la contredirait certainement pas sur ce point-là; il en tirait le même plaisir qu'elle, et elle supposait que c'était sa manière à lui de montrer son affection pour la jeune femme, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre que celle-ci sache vraiment apprécier l'humour de l'ancien mafieux.

Mais pour en revenir à Yuya et son mystérieux partenaire (elle n'avait rien pu tirer de lui lors des rares occasions qu'elle l'avait revu, fait ô combien rare pour elle), il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'intéressant entre eux. Les contacts physiques prolongés et sa manière de la suivre comme un chien suivrait son maître était des indices plus que suffisants. Yuya montrait également une tolérance plus élevée face à son comportement excentrique, et les communications silencieuses entre les deux partenaires étaient tout à fait impressionnantes. Leurs gestes étaient aisément synchronisés, et un simple regard échangé entre eux équivalait presque à une conversation entière. On pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, et du fait qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, mais Akari n'était pas satisfaite par des raisons aussi peu croustillantes.

Oh, bien sûr, elle était loin d'ignorer le don que la jeune femme possédait (mais dont elle ne semblait guère consciente), acceptant avec aisance les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, sans jamais les juger (et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'elle avait plus d'une raison d'haïr les anciens criminels). C'était presque terrifiant, cette manière qu'elle avait de les observer sans détour de ses grands yeux verts.

Leur passé à tous était plus ou moins tumultueux, et Akari savait pertinemment que chaque membre de leur bande s'était confié au moins une fois à elle. Même Akira, méfiant par nature et ne jugeant que Kyo digne de son intérêt lorsqu'il était arrivé s'était ouvert à elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Peut-être qu'il fut un temps où ils gravitaient tous autour de Kyo, connaissant sa force et les ravages qu'il avait fait avant sa reconversion, mais c'était la compassion qu'émettait Yuya qui les avait rapproché. Kyo s'adoucissait en sa présence, Yukimura riait plus librement avec elle, Sasuke lui réservait un sourire timide, Akira discutait poliment avec elle, Bonten ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser sa tête affectueusement, Tigre Rouge réfléchissait quelques secondes de plus avant d'agir, Saizo s'inclinait respectueusement devant elle, et même Shinrei, pourtant tellement centré sur son travail, prenait toujours le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il la savait dans l'immeuble de la compagnie.

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer les tendances surprotectrices de ces collègues lorsque cela concernait Yuya. Elle se plaisait quelquefois à songer que si elle n'avait pas été élevée comme une fille, si elle s'était perçue autrement que comme une femme (malgré ce que son anatomie laissait croire), elle n'aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de séduire Yuya, une des rares personnes capable de l'accepter sans rien demander en retour. Oui, dans une autre vie, le sourire éblouissant de Yuya Shiina aurait sans doute fait battre son cœur et elle lui aurait offert sans concession—

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées pleines de lyrisme par la porte s'ouvrant brusquement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'objet de sa réflexion dans l'embrasure de la porte, son adorable visage dépeignant son embarras !

« Je suis désolée de t'interrompre dans ta paperasse, Akari-san— »

Elle la prit prestement dans ses bras, bien trop heureuse qu'enfin, une excuse se présente pour lui éviter de continuer à s'ennuyer sur l'horrible paperasse accumulée sur son bureau.

« Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, Yuya ! »

Elle vit son partenaire derrière elle, et son sourire devint amusé lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Elle relâcha la jeune femme, et le vit se détendre inconsciemment.

Comme c'était intéressant.

« Comme tu peux le voir, Hotaru a le bras gauche cassé. »

Oh. Elle n'avait guère remarqué ce détail.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de te demander cela alors que tu n'es même pas censée être en service, mais—

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu sais bien que venir en aide aux autres est mon passe-temps… »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard dubitatif, doutant clairement de sa générosité (après tout, les guérisons d'Akari relevaient plus de l'échange marchand que de pur altruisme de sa part), mais elle ne la contredit pas.

« Je suppose que tu veux que je sorte— »

Une nouvelle fois, Yuya fut interrompue. Cependant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'enthousiasme d'Akari, ou une quelconque action de son partenaire. Non, les lumières venaient brusquement de s'éteindre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, leurs yeux tentant de s'ajuster à la perte soudaine de luminosité.

« Une panne… ? »

La voix hésitante de la guérisseuse brisa le silence, et elle aperçut le léger déni qu'effectua Yuya d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a au moins deux générateurs de secours, Akari-san. »

La réponse de la chasseuse de prime lui fit comprendre l'anormalité flagrante de la situation.

« Vu que les autres immeubles ne semblent pas bénéficier du même traitement, nous sommes probablement sous attaque. »

A ces simples mots, prononcés d'un ton presque badin, Akari réalisa que la paperasse allait être le dernier de ses soucis cette nuit.


End file.
